Lost Love, Lost Prince and Marraige?
by AnimeGuera
Summary: 1XR Epilogue. The prince from space and the princess reunite. At last, will they fulfill their obligation to be married? "So, what happens now?" Odelia asked. "I don't like this." Milliardo replied. "But, Relena can make her own choice."
1. Prolouge

Lost Love, Lost Prince and Marriage?  
Prologue  
By Guera  
  
Overview  
  
All right here's the deal it is two years after the Mariemea incident and the Earth   
Sphere Alliance and the Colonies are at peace. The Vice Foreign Minister is still   
Relena Dorlion or known to the world as Relena Peacecraft. Relena was always   
busy at a meeting or a conference. She was feeling very lonely and tired. She   
could barely sleep at night. Luckily or not, her brother Milliardo Peacecraft was   
always at her side protecting her from any danger. They lived all together in the   
Sanc Kingdom. They had a beautiful mansion with plenty of rooms. Milliardo and   
Nion got married after the terra forming project on Mars. They now have a   
one-year-old son, named after his father, Milliardo Peacecraft JR. Back to Relena   
she missed all of the gundam pilots they kept in contact with her all except Heero.   
She could never find him. She was always surrounded by bodyguards and she hardly   
time to herself except when she slept that was the only time she was alone all to   
herself. She used that time to think about Heero, crying herself to sleep while   
clutching her teddy bear the one Heero gave her on her birthday. All the Gundam   
pilots got jobs as Preventers except Quatre that ran the Winner Corporation and   
Trowa that kept working in the circus. The rest worked full time as Preventers.   
  
Heero  
  
He just stared at her long light brown hair gently swaying in the wind, her   
light blue eyes staring out into space, and her smile she looked so happy and carefree.   
'She looks so beautiful' he thought as he continued staring. Suddenly she turned and   
started walking toward him. He started to turn back, scared. "Are you afraid of me,   
Heero?" she said. Her beautiful voice filled his ears and stopped him cold. She finally   
reached the place where Heero was frozen at. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute each in a trance by the other. Then the girl spoke "I've missed you Heero." Heero just continued to stare unsure of what to do next. They continued to stare at each other for even longer.  
"Wake up, Heero!" A strange voice broke the silence. At first it sounded like the girl,   
but it became clearer as he woke up. "Wake up!"  
"What do you want?" asked Heero angrily.  
"Just making sure you were still alive there, buddy," said the voice. Heero opened his   
eyes to look at a browned haired boy with a grin on his face his hair tied back in a long   
braid, his best friend although he would rather be shot than admit that.  
"What do you want, Duo?" Heero said back to his unemotional voice.  
"Zechs had a mission for us." Duo said "What were you doing, anyways?"  
"Nothing."  
"You looked like you were daydreaming."  
"I was distracted that's all."  
"Were you distracted by a certain girl with light brown hair and blue eyes?" asked Duo  
"No."  
"Liar" said Duo under his breath.  
"What's the assignment?" Heero said glad to change the subject.  
"Someone tried to kill Relena" Duo said slowly  
Heero felt his heart skip a beat at hearing this but kept a straight face.  
"Do they know who it?" He asked calmly  
"Not a clue."  
"Did Zechs tell you exactly what happened?"  
"Yeah" 


	2. What Really Happened

Lost Love, Lost Prince and Marriage?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
What Really Happened  
  
By Güera  
  
Friday, August 1, AC 198  
  
Relena Peacecraft sat in her office with tons of paper work to do. But the Vice Foreign Minister of the Earth Sphere Alliance was doing other things. Even with so much to do she was staring out the window dreaming. Dreaming about Heero. She missed him so much. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Then her secretary came in and said "Are you all right Miss Relena?"  
  
"Yes, of course. What is it Holly?"  
  
"The mail is here and there's a package for you."  
  
"What is it? Who's it from?"  
  
"We don't know exactly."  
  
"Bring it in, Holly."  
  
"All right Miss Relena"  
  
"Holly can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Relena?"  
  
"Just call me Relena, Miss Relena sounds too formal."  
  
"All right — Relena."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The package was the size of a shoebox, it was wrapped with plain brown paper and had a letter on the top of it. It had no return address 'That's weird' Relena thought. She opened the letter it said:  
  
Dear Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft,  
  
Your idea of total pacifism is total bullshit! There is no such thing as total pacifism. The desire is to fight is too great to control. Peace will never be won. War is inevitable in this world. The world is in denile of reality which is that peace will never be truly won. NEVER!!  
  
  
  
A fellow soldier   
  
Relena's eyes grew wide as she read the letter. 'Who would want to destroy the peace?'   
  
"—Relena are you, okay?"  
  
Milliardo POV  
  
Meanwhile at another building nearby, sat Zechs, commander at Preventers Headquarters doing some paperwork on recent missions by the new Preventers. He was thinking how stupid these new "kids" were. Then his wife and secretary said over the intercom, "Zechs, someone is here to talk to you."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Some woman named Odelia Lowe."  
  
"What does she want?"  
  
"To talk to you I told you that already." She said sounding a little agitated. Noting the agitation in her voice now paid attention.  
  
"Let her in." He said simply.  
  
"All right."  
  
Lucrezia POV  
  
"You may go in, ma'am." Said Lucrezia in a strained voice.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
'She made me so mad.' she thought bitterly. 'Why does she need to talk to my husband anyway?'  
  
"I need a cup of coffee." She said out loud and left. At the cafeteria where she went to get her coffee. Lucrezia sat at a table by herself with the exception of Milli her son. She recalled the reason of her anger.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Lucrezia was playing with a blond haired little boy who resembled his father except for his eyes, but he had his mother's eyes. His name is Milli and he is Milliardo and Lucrezia's only son. She then got a call from the front office. They said a lady was creating a disturbance at the entrance was demanding to speak to Milliardo Peacecraft. "What should we do with her?" they asked.   
  
"I don't know." Then a lady came bursting in through the door. With her came two guards trying to restrain her. She was about 5 feet tall with Prussian blue eyes and chocolate brown hair in long small braids. She was wearing a jeans skirt with a white shirt and a Jean jacket. She resembled a teenager though her face showed she was at least twenty-four.   
  
"Let me go!" she yelled at the guards but really didn't need to because she knocked them out an instant after she yelled. Lucrezia was staring at the guards on the floor when the woman spoke up. "Where is Milliardo Peacecraft?!" she demanded. Still shocked Lucrezia could only stare at her. She spoke again this time yelling at Lucrezia "Where is Milliardo Peacecraft?!" The yelling scared little Milli and he started to cry this brought Lucrezia back to earth. She picked up Milli and calmed him down and set him down again he then hid behind his mother's leg. Now calmed down by the child's cries the lady asked. "Where is Milliardo Peacecraft?" which seemed to be the only thing she could say.  
  
"What do you want with him?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I should be asking you that."  
  
"Oh, forgive me, I forgot my manners," 'That's for sure.' Lucrezia thought. "My name is Odelia Lowe," she said curtsying, "and I have come to talk to Milliardo Peacecraft."  
  
"What about?" Lucrezia asked suspiciously.  
  
"Why do you care, you're just a secretary and a babysitter."  
  
This really pissed her off 'Just a secretary! Oh, You Bitch!' "I am more than that, I happen to be Milliardo's wife and mother of this child." Lucrezia said defensively.  
  
"Oh really, then I apologize beforehand for what is about to happen."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Top secret for Milliardo's ears only." She said smiling really enjoying Lucrezia's frustration. Lucrezia went to her desk and clenched her fists as she walked. She was about to do some damage when she remembered Milli was there and she didn't want to expose a pacifist to any violence. She had to keep her cool. She'll beat the crap out of a dummy later. She called Milliardo over the intercom. "Zechs," she said using his Preventers name, "someone is here to talk to you."  
  
  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Some woman named Odelia Lowe."  
  
"What does she want?"  
  
"To talk to you, I told you that already." She said struggling to keep her voice calm but still sounded a little agitated.  
  
"Let her in."  
  
"All right." She addressed Odelia. "You may go in, ma'am." She said in a notably strained voice.   
  
Smiling devishly she went in saying "Thank you."  
  
End *FLASHBACK*  
  
'What an awful woman.' She thought 'I better be going back.' "Come to momma Milli we're going back with daddy." Milli laughed as Lucrezia picked him up.  
  
Diff. POV  
  
Back at Milliardo's office Odelia was explaining something to Milliardo but he didn't want to hear it. I'll start from the beginning.  
  
Milliardo POV  
  
A tall woman with chocolate brown braids and Prussian blue eyes walked into his office. She sat down and motioned him to do the same. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Odelia Lowe heir to the Lowe kingdom."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To talk to you, of course." She smiled happily.  
  
"About what?" he asked curiously.  
  
"About an agreement between your parents and mine."  
  
"What kind of agreement?" he asked now really curious.  
  
"A marriage agreement." She said cooly.  
  
"A what?!" a baffled Milliardo yelled.  
  
"Long ago, before you or I were born, our parents, as fate would have it, met at one of the colonies. There they went to see an oracle, for fun. They went in together an old gypsy sat in the dimly lighted room. She told their fortunes she said they each would have one son and one daughter. From there she predicts that a great leader will be born if the blood of a Peacecraft and the blood of a Lowe mix together to produce offspring. Their offspring will be the greatest leader of all time as great as the original Heero Yuy was. 'Look into the Crystal ball,' she said and sure enough there was a man with features from both families. He had light brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. He was giving a speech to the Earths Sphere Alliance." Milliardo was listening carefully as Odelia paused for a breath and then continued with her story, "she also predicted the fall of the Sanc kingdom, 'Your children will do great things, a few terrible things, but others great. They will be lost but will found again.' Both families left and became good friends but couldn't forget the oracle's prediction, but sure enough, the Lowes did have one daughter and a few years later the Peacecrafts had a son. Soon after the Lowes had a son and the Peacecrafts had a daughter they were born on almost the same day. Once they saw that one part of the prediction came true they decided to make sure the other part did too. They decided to have a marriage arrangement between one Lowe and one Peacecraft. Both families signed ti and each kept a copy. A few years after that the Sanc kingdom was attacked and the Peacecrafts died. Their children were lost. Soon my mother died of grief, my father trained me and my brother so that we could protect any attack against the kingdom. He too died of grief when my little brother was five. He got lost one day and we never found him. I was sent to an orphanage. I have been looking for him ever since. I went back to our kingdom. I didn't find him but I did find the old agreement. It clearly states a Lowe and a Peacecraft have to be wed and since my brother is lost. It is you and I that have to get married."  
  
"What? Never!" an outraged Milliardo shouted.  
  
"It's a legal document and it clearly states that-"  
  
"I know what is says." He said cutting Odelia off in mid-sentence, "But I already have a wife and a son."  
  
"Yes I met them. Cute kid and a charming wife." She said sarcastically.  
  
"And we live happily I might add." He said angrily.  
  
"Well yes, of course, I'm sure you do, but this is a legal document signed by your parents and mine. Unless my brother miraculously shows up, you and I have to be married by AC 199."  
  
"That's five months away how can I find him in such a short time?" he said talking more to himself than Odelia.  
  
"You plan to find my brother," Odelia said a little surprised, "I've been searching for him for 13 years and still haven't found him." She said still a little surprised.  
  
"Well, you've never had the Preventers working for you. What's his name? Where was he last seen? And What are his descriptions?" he asked determined not to marry the woman in front of him.   
  
"Well here is a picture of him when he was five, his description and all the details." She said handing Milliardo over a few papers. "I knew you were gonna look for my brother." He took the papers and put them in his pocket.  
  
"I'm going home this is too much, I gotta tell Nion, she is going to kill you, then me."  
  
"Oh dear." She said sounding concerned about her safety.  
  
Zechs started to walk out of the room when Odelia remembered a little detail. "May I stay at your place?" she asked kindly. Zechs turned around to look at her and looked at her like she was an idiot. "My wife wants to kill us both and you still want to stay at my place!"  
  
"Yes, of course. I'm not afraid of her." She said simply.  
  
"All right it's your funeral." He said as he walked out the door shaking his head. "Nion? Nion, where are you?" 'Must have gone home.' He thought. "Come on, we'll get you settled at my place."   
  
"Good." She said happily. They came out of the twenty story building and got in Milliardo's car. He drove them to his "place." They finally came up to the Peacecraft mansion which was huge. It had gardens and even a small pond out back. There were at least forty rooms in it and not nearly enough trees. Odelia gasped when she saw the size of it. "Wow!" was all she could say. They went inside. Milliardo led Odelia to her room far away from his room but not so much that she could get lost which tends to happen with a lot of guests. He left Odelia to go find Nion and Milli. He couldn't find them anywhere so he went to go ask Relena if she knew where they were. Her secretary wasn't there so he just went inside as he opened the door he heard a scream. He thought they said "Bomb". He opened the door quickly and he got hit with a package.  
  
Relena POV  
  
"Relena are you okay?" Holly asked a little frightened when Relena dropped the letter. Relena grabbed the package and shook it and listened to it and sure enough she heard ticking.  
  
"It's a bomb." Relena said out loud.  
  
"Bomb!!" Holly screamed as Relena got the package and threw as far as she could toward the door which was farther away from them. She grabbed Holly quickly and hid under the desk. But before she hid she took one last look at the package which was heading toward the door. Then suddenly she saw Milliardo opening the door. She screamed at him to run but the package had already hit him. He has shocked but he quickly threw the package down the hall but it exploded in mid air very near him. The force of the explosion made him and Relena fly into the wall. Relena was running to help her brother but was knocked unconscious when she hit the wall. Holly quickly yelled. "Guards, guards, call an ambulance. Miss Relena and Mr. Peacecraft got hurt. Hurry!" The guards went to call the ambulance. Holly went to Relena and shook her. "Miss Relena! Miss Relena! Wake up, please, wake up." She cried.  
  
"What happened?" Relena asked in a daze.  
  
"A bomb exploded and you hit the wall and were knocked unconscious." Holly quickly explained.   
  
"Oh," Relena said, "Where's my brother!"she asked frantically.  
  
"He's being taken to the hospital. The explosion knocked him out too. And he is badly hurt." Holly said slowly.  
  
"I have to see him." She said and ran toward Milliardo. He was on a stretcher being carried to the ambulance. Relena ran over to him, to see if he was all right. He wasn't. He had blood all over him and his arm was twisted in a way that wasn't humanly possible. But without the blood and the arm if you looked at his face, he resembled an angel, sleeping peacefully. Relena went in the ambulance with him to the hospital. Before she left, she told Holly to call Lucrezia and tell her what had happened. Two cars followed them. It was filled with bodyguards to protect Relena. Holly went to go call Lucrezia at her office, afraid of what she might say or do. 'She's a nice lady and all but she can be a killer when she's pissed.' Thought Holly. Holly was about to dial the number when a brown haired lady with a head full of braids came in. Holly gasped and remembered what to do in a situation like this. Like she was taught Holly took out her hand gun and pointed it at the intruder. "Who are you?" she yelled.  
  
"Don't shoot. I'm a guest." The intruder said quickly.  
  
"If there were any guests in this house I would know about them."  
  
"I just came here. Mr. Peacecraft showed me around."  
  
"You mean the same Mr. Peacecraft that was just rushed to the hospital."  
  
"He's at the hospital?" She said a little confused. "He was fine a minute ago."  
  
"A bomb exploded and he got hurt, got it? Now who are you?"  
  
"My name is Odelia Lowe." She said curtseying.  
  
"Well I have to arrest you for security reasons and we'll go to the hospital to see if you really are welcome here." Holly said coming closer to Odelia with handcuffs.  
  
"All right." Odelia said slowly. 'I could kill her but I think that just might cause more problems than it solves.' She thought. Holly handcuffed Odelia very confident of herself. 'If you only knew.' Odelia thought. Holly told Odelia to sit down while she called Mrs. Lucrezia. As she dialed the number, Odelia thought the handcuffs were a little too tight so quickly and gracefully she took them off without Holly realizing she had. Holly finally got an answer on the other line. "Miss Lucrezia, this is Holly, Miss Relena's secretary, I have some bad news for you." She said quickly.  
  
Lucrezia  
  
Lucrezia and Milli had made it back to Milliardo's office to find it empty. She went looking for him. At the front office they told her he had already left with a brown haired lady with braids. Lucrezia grew angry. 'He left with that woman, when I find him I am going to hurt him so much.' She thought. "Oh, he was looking for you, he thought you had gone home already."   
  
"Oh, thank you." 'Never mind hurting him.' She thought now calm. "I'm going home, too." She said and was leaving when she remembered she left her purse at the office. So she went all the way back to the office to get it. Milli was taking a nap so she left him on the couch and went looking for her purse. Then the phone rang, quickly she picked it up not wanting to wake up Milli, he was very cranky when he is disturbed while he sleeps. She was about to say 'hello' when the person on the other line spoke. "Mrs. Lucrezia, this is Holly, Miss Relena's secretary I have some bad news for you." She said quickly stopping only to catch her breath.   
  
"What is it, Holly?" Lucrezia asked deeply worried about Relena.  
  
"Well Miss Relena and Mr. Peacecraft both got hurt today."   
  
"What?!" Lucrezia said a million things coming to her mind at once, "What happened? Are they okay? Where are they now?"  
  
"Miss Relena was sent a bomb and it exploded near them, Miss Relena is fine, a few bruises and scratches but Mr. Peacecraft was badly hurt. He got sent to the hospital, where both of them are right now."  
  
"Oh, my god," she said too shocked to say anything else. "I'll be right there." She said quickly hung up. Lucrezia grabbed her keys, her purse and Milli and raced down the halls to her car. She put Milli in his baby seat and sped down to the hospital.  
  
Diff. POV  
  
"I'll be right there," she said quickly and hung up. 'Wow she took it well.' Holly thought. "Come on, we're going to the hospital." She said addressing the intruder in handcuffs who secretly wasn't in them anymore.  
  
"Fine with me." was Odelia's answer. Holly led Odelia to the garage where there were at least a dozen cars half of them limos. 'We don't want to call attention. So I guess we'll take the green one.' Holly thought. Holly unlocked the green car and put Odelia in the backseat thinking she was still handcuffed. Holly got in the driver's seat and drove to the hospital. When they got there Holly parked near the entrance and let out her prisoner. With her arms behind her back, Odelia was let out of the car. 'It would be so easy to take you out.' She thought glancing at Holly who seemed all too confident thinking she had captured a spy. They walked into the hospital getting strange looks from everyone that saw them. "Sit down over there." Commanded Holly.  
  
"Whatever." Odelia responded as she went to sit down at the nearest chair which happened to be next to a six-year-old girl.  
  
"Why are you arrested?" the little girl asked.  
  
"What's your name, little girl?" Odelia asked with a smile.  
  
"Jennie Devaida." The girl said happily.  
  
"Well Jennie, who said I was arrested?" Odelia said holding up the handcuffs she was never in. "Don't tell anyone sugar." Odelia winked at her.  
  
"All right." Jennie said giggling a little. Odelia enjoyed herself talking to Jennie while Holly went to the front office to ask where Milliardo Peacecraft's room was at. Unfortunately the nurse wasn't cooperating with Holly. The nurse didn't want to tell Holly where the room was since she was not of the immediate family. Holly was pissed off but since the nurse wasn't gonna help her. She went to sit down next to Odelia, who made sure she looked handcuffed while still talking to Jennie. "What's got you all bothered?" Odelia asked as sweetly as possible. Holly gave her a strange look but answered her anyway.  
  
"The nurse won't tell me because I'm not of the immediate family." Holly said sadly.  
  
"Well I should tell her I am soon to be-" Odelia was saying but stopped. 'I've said too much.' She thought.  
  
"Soon to be what?" asked Holly curiously now staring at Odelia.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Odelia said as she blushed, "I was just kidding." She laughed nervously. Jennie started laughing too.  
  
"She's funny!" Jennie said and kept laughing.  
  
Holly was about to say something when Odelia shouted, "Look, there's the Vice Foreign Minister, Relena. Isn't Milliardo her brother?" she asked Holly.  
  
"How did you know that?" Holly suspiciously asked.  
  
Odelia gave Holly her best idiot look and said. "Everyone knows her. She's on tv. Duh!" Jennie laughed.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Holly said a little embarrassed. "Miss Relena." She yelled, "Miss Relena, over here." Relena turned to see Holly, a woman with chocolate brown braids, and a blond little girl sitting in chairs calling her over. She smiled and walked over to them. The little girl was laughing and the woman sitting next to Holly was smirking. Holly didn't seem to be too happy but still smiled sweetly at Relena.  
  
"Hello, Holly what are you doing here and who are your two friends." Relena said smiling at Odelia and Jennie.  
  
"Well, I came to see if Mr. Peacecraft knew this woman." Holly said pointing at Odelia that was smiling innocently. "And I'm really not sure who that is."Said Holly scratching her head and looking at Jennie.  
  
"Forgive me." Odelia said standing up with her hands behind still supposedly handcuffed. "I am Odelia Lowe, heir to the Lowe Kingdom."She said extending her arms foward and curtseying to the surprise of Holly. Relena not wanting to be rude curtseyed back. Jennie just couldn't stop laughing. "I met Milliardo Peacecraft earlier today." Odelia continued. "And this giggling girl beside me is Jennie Devaida. She is my new friend."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Jennie" said Relena shaking Jennie's hand.   
  
"Likewise, Miss Relena. " Jennie responded and curtseyed. Relena was delighted to meet these people. 'So much nicer than politicians.' She thought. She turned to Holly. Holly was frozen stiff staring at Odelia. 'Well better wake her up.' she thought staring at the motionless secretary.   
  
"Holly! Holly, snap out of it." Relena said snapping her fingers in front of Holly's face. She finally responded and woke up.  
  
"I thought I arrested you!" Holly yelled pointing her finger at Odelia.  
  
"You did but the handcuffs were a little uncomfortable so I took them off." Odelia said casually. Jennie just laughed harder. Relena thought it was funny too and tried to hold back her laughter but was unsuccessful. She started laughing along with Jennie. Odelia was just grinning. Holly was pissed off. Relena decided to say something before there was any bloodshed.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to my brother's room and we'll see if Miss Odelia should be arrested or not." Relena said still laughing a little. Odelia and Holly followed Relena into the hall.  
  
"Bye, bye Jennie I hope we meet again." Odelia said to the little girl.  
  
"Bye, bye I know I'll see you again." Jennie responded. So they walked down the hall, up a flight of stairs, down a different hall, up another flight of stairs, down another hall and just as they were going up their third flight of stairs. Holly asked "Are we there yet?" much like a little girl.  
  
"Yes, we are here." Relena responded and they entered a room near the stairs, Inside they found Milli asleep on a chair, Milliardo on a bed with an IV and covered in bandages especially his left arm. Next to him was Lucrezia sitting next to him. She turned when they came in. She smiled as she saw Relena and Holly walk in but frowned when she saw Odelia. "You!" She shouted.  
  
Diff POV  
  
Lucrezia was driving like hell on the freeway to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. Milli was still asleep thankfully. She tore off the freeway and headed for the hospital. She got there in a record of two minutes and 35 seconds I doubt even an ambulance goes that fast. Preventers HQ is all the way across town so that is amazing. She quickly parked and took Milli in her arms. She headed for the main office. She asked the nurse where Milliardo Peacecraft's room is at. "Who are you?" the nurse asked.  
  
"I am his wife! Now tell me where he is!" Lucrezia yelled.   
  
Clearly frightened the nurse responded her. "He's still in surgery, ma'am."  
  
"Thank you." Lucrezia said and left to the relief of the nurse. She walked around looking around for Relena. She found her. Relena was sitting on a chair on the second floor. She looked exhausted. Relena had a few cuts and bruises like Holly said but it looked like they were taken care of. Lucrezia walked over to where Relena was at. "Are you okay?" she asked sweetly. Relena lifted her head to see Lucrezia and Milli. She hugged them crying. "It's all right." Lucrezia said comforting Relena. "Is my husband okay?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"The doctor," Relena sniffed, " hasn't come yet." She said. Lucrezia put Milli down on a chair who was still sleeping. 'He sleeps so peacefully.' She thought as she looked at her baby.  
  
"Relena," she said addressing her, "Are you okay?" Relena nodded her head slowly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine but my brother was so near the bomb when it exploded." Relena said as she started to cry again. Then the doctor came.  
  
"Mr. Peacecraft is going to be fine." He said and both let out a sigh of relief. "He has a mild concussion and his left arm is broken but other than that he should be going home tomorrow." The doctor paused, "You may see him now." The stood up and Lucrezia took Milli into her arms. They slowly followed the doctor. Milliardo's room was on the third floor near the stairs. They went inside. Milliardo was sleeping on the bed. He looked like an angle just sleeping there peacefully. Looking at him like this no one would think he's the strictest, meanest commander at Preventers HQ. Lucrezia laid Milli down on a chair he was still sleeping. Amazing kid! Relena was afraid to go near him. 'I caused this to happen. It's my fault. It's always my fault. I hurt the ones I love most.' She thought. Relena ran out of the room.   
  
"Relena come back!" Lucrezia shouted.   
  
"Leave her." She heard as a strong arm grabbed her. "She just needs to think about some things." The no longer sleeping angel said.  
  
"Zechs you need to be resting." Lucrezia said softly. Milliardo Pulled her down to a chair to sit down.  
  
"How can I rest with you near me?" he asked.  
  
"Just go to sleep. That's an order." She said.  
  
"Oh now your ordering me around?' Milliardo said laughing a little and smiling.  
  
"Yes I am now go to sleep." Lucrezia said softly but firmly.  
  
"Sir, yes, sir." Milliardo said and drifted to sleep. Lucrezia sat there for a few minutes looking at her husband. Remembering how much she loved him. Then the door open, Relena and Holly walked in, she smiled at them but then frowned when she saw who was behind them. 'It's that woman!' she thought. "You!" she yelled. Odelia turned to see a very angry Lucrezia.  
  
"Hello." Odelia said sweetly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lucrezia yelled at her.  
  
"Do they know each other?" Holly asked Relena. Relena just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Whoa, calm down. Please." Odelia pleaded.  
  
"I can explain why she's here." Holly said and Lucrezia turned her anger over to Holly who was looking very nervous. "Um, uh, after Miss Relena and Mr. Peacecraft went in the ambulance to the hospital, this lady walked in and I-I arrested her." Holly stopped to catch her breath. "I brought her here to confirm that she was a guest at the Peacecraft Mansion." Holly finished now really scared of what Lucrezia might do to her.  
  
"Well, we'll just find out." Lucrezia said as she turned around to face Milliardo's bed. "Milliardo wake up!" she yelled. Milliardo jumped at such a loud noise. 'Wow she must really be pissed she never calls her husband Milliardo.' Relena thought to herself. Milliardo now awake turned to see a very angry looking Lucrezia Nion. "All right, Milliardo," he cringed as he heard his wife say his real name. "How do you know this woman? What did you talk about? And Why is she staying at our house?" Lucrezia asked.   
  
"What woman?" he asked hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.  
  
"That one!" Lucrezia said pointing to the woman he hoped and prayed it wasn't. Odelia Lowe.  
  
"Odelia?" he asked hoping beyond hope that he wasn't seeing what he saw.  
  
"Yes, now answer my question!" she yelled at him.  
  
"I just met her. Old business and she is a guest." Milliardo answered.  
  
"If you just met her then how can you possibly have any old business?" Lucrezia said curiously.  
  
"An arrangement between our parents." Milliardo said.  
  
"About what?" Lucrezia said now curious.Milliardo kept quiet not wanting to tell her the bad news. That unless he found the lost prince of space he would have to marry Odelia. It's legal and he has to do it, there is no loophole. He looked at the woman who was ruining their lives. Odelia Lowe. He despised that name. And looking at her she didn't even look scared. Not one bit. Which really scared him. The look on his wife's face would scare anybody. Odelia was looking at him. "Should I tell her?" she asked Milliardo. He shook his head violently.   
  
"Tell me what?" Lucrezia said turning to see Odelia then turning to see Milliardo. "Tell me what?" she asked again. Both of them avoided her eyes.  
  
"Nothing." Milliardo said quickly.  
  
"You tell me Odelia!" Lucrezia said as she grabbed Odelia by the collar of her shirt. "Tell me now!" she demanded.  
  
"The agreement is none of you concern. Well maybe it is but until Mr. Peacecraft tells you I don't plan to." Odelia calmly said.  
  
"Milliardo, you tell me this instant or I'm putting you back in the Intensive Care Unit." Lucrezia threatened. Milliardo was opening his mouth to say something and Holly and Relena were trying to hold back a very pissed of lady. Odelia calmly walked up behind Lucrezia and put her hand on Lucrezia's shoulder. Lucrezia turned around to punch her lights out when she collapsed. Odelia caught her before she hit the floor. She set Lucrezia on a chair. Holly, Relena and Milliardo were shocked. They couldn't say anything. Then the foreign minister spoke.  
  
"What did you do to her?" she asked still at a loss for words.  
  
"I just put her to sleep." Odelia said without a care.  
  
"You mean she's -she's dead?" Relena asked with her eyes wide open.  
  
"No it means she's unconscious. I put her to sleep so she can calm down and Milliardo can explain to her the details. If I didn't do what I did we would have two dead bodies on our hands." Odelia explained.  
  
"But you didn't kill her, did you?" Relena asked nervously.  
  
"No, I don't do that any more." She said with a hint of pain in her voice. She turned away from them. Like she was hiding tears. Relena instantly regretted the question when Odelia answered it.  
  
"I'm sorry." Relena said after a long silence.  
  
"It's all right." Odelia said. "Miss Relena could you please accompany me to your place I am quite tired." She said walking out the door without even turning around. "We'll leave these two lovebirds by themselves. Mrs. Peacecraft should wake up in a day or two."  
  
"Yes, of course. Just let me take my nephew since both his parents are sleeping." Relena said as she picked up Milli, the amazing sleeping baby. 'Man! He sleeps like a rock.' Relena thought, "Want to join us, Holly." Relena asked addressing her.  
  
"Um, sure." She said. All three ladies and baby walked out of the room. Odelia leading still not turning to see them. Relena followed with a very awake Milli. He was giggling and happily pulling on Relena's hair. Now she had a simple style similar to the one which she had in 195 AC only this time she had four braids and her hair was much longer. Holly followed behind Relena thinking about the recent events. They went home. By then it was lunch time and they sat down to eat. They had simple sandwiches. Relena and Holly went back to work but finished early to spend some time with Odelia.  
  
Diff. POV  
  
As soon as he thought they were gone. Milliardo got up from his bed. He felt some momentary pain from his recent accident. He walked toward Lucrezia who was unconscious on a chair. "Poor thing.' He thought and lightly kissed her forehead and grabbed her purse and began to search through it. 'I know it's around here, somewhere.' He continued to search through it. 'Ah, found it.' He pulled out a small laptop communicator. Then he made his way painfully back to the hospital bed, he lay down on it and turned on the communicator. He set up communication to Preventers HQ. He called Preventer Death. The communication opened and he saw a braided fool's face on the screen. "Hey what's up, Preventer Wind." He said saluting him.  
  
"Duo, I have an assignment for the G-5." (G-5 is the five gundam pilots.)  
  
"Sure, I'll go get them." He said leaving.  
  
"Wait, I have to tell you the whole story first since I am in the hospital I won't be left alone much time. Then you can go get them."  
  
"All right." Duo said as he sat down attentively. Milliardo told Duo the whole story from Odelia Lowe to the bomb to the unconscious Lucrezia.   
  
"Now your mission is First: To try to find the one responsible for the bomb sent to Relena. Second: I want all five of you stationed at my house. You need to protect Relena, me and my family. Third: I want you to start a search and retrieve mission on Odin Lowe Jr. I'll give you the details when you get here. Oh, also if you tell my wife or Relena or anybody outside of the Preventers, I will personally kill you." He said fiercely.  
  
"Right, I'll go get the others now." Duo said with a hint of fear in his voice. "See you later." Duo said as his face disappeared from the screen. 'Well now that's that taken care of I might as well get some rest.' He thought as he drifted to sleep.  
  
Diff POV  
  
'Might as well go get the Perfect Soldier first he'll need some time to think about it.' Duo thought as he headed for the office of Preventer Zero. He headed down the hall and found his office. On the door it said "Heero Yuy" and under it "Preventer Zero" he walked in knocking on the door saying "Hello anybody in here?" He stopped when he saw his best friend, though Heero would never admit it, with this Chocolate Brown hair and his eyes Prussian blue eyes staring into staring into space. 'How sweet.' He thought. He waved his hand in front of Heero's face. He had a smile. He is actually smiling. 'Wow' he thought to himself. Then Heero's face changed from happiness to fear and then just calmed down again. He seemed like he was in a trance.  
  
"Wake up, Heero!" he yelled in his ear. Heero didn't respond much so he yelled again. "Wake up!"  
  
"What do you want?" asked Heero angrily.  
  
"Just making sure you were still alive there, buddy," said Duo said.  
  
"What do you want, Duo?" Heero said. 'Great he's in Perfect Soldier mode. Now or never.' Duo thought  
  
"Zechs had a mission for us." Duo said "What were you doing, anyways?" he asked wanting to tease him a little.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You looked like you were daydreaming."  
  
"I was distracted that's all."  
  
"Were you distracted by a certain girl with light brown hair and blue eyes?" asked Duo  
  
"No."  
  
"Liar" said Duo under his breath not loud enough for Heero to hear.  
  
"What's the assignment?" Heero said quickly.  
  
"Someone tried to kill Relena" Duo said slowly not sure how he would react. Surprisingly he kept a straight face. 'That's the Perfect Soldier for you.' He thought.  
  
"Do they know who it?" Heero asked very calmly  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
"Did Zechs tell you exactly what happened?"  
  
"Yeah" Duo said but first we have to get Wing, Desert, and Dragon. I'll tell you on the way."  
  
"Fine." Heero said as he grabbed his jacket and followed Duo out the door.  
  
Güera 


	3. Secret Missions and Secret Kisses

Lost Love, Lost Prince and Marriage  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Secret Missions and Secret Kisses  
  
By Güera   
  
* * and - - are Heero's arguing thoughts.  
  
Friday, August 1, AC 198  
  
A million things were going through Heero's mind as he walked with Duo. 'What had happened to Relena? Is she okay? What is the mission? *To protect her. I hope so.* -Why am I even thinking about these things? She means nothing to me.- *She means everything!!*' Heero was fighting with himself yet again. He did every day. It became a ritual. One side was the Perfect Soldier, with no emotions and doesn't care about anyone or anything except his missions. The other side is his human side, full of emotions crying out to express them. Every day that side tells Heero he loves Relena. Both sides are constantly fighting in his head. It drives him crazy. He doesn't know which one to listen to. He once tried to kill himself because of his indecision, Duo saw him and took him to the hospital he lived. Now he's learned to control them, and shut them out before he goes crazy again. When his emotions start to show, he immediately goes to Perfect Soldier mode. Every night he dreams about Relena, that's what keeps him alive and what keeps him motivated to keep the peace, to work hard on his mission so innocents like her don't have to die. He wished he could hold Relena like he does in his dreams. But that is impossible. He hasn't seen her face-to-face for two years. He knows Relena has probably forgotten about him. All this time Heero was thinking and walking they had arrived at their destination. On the door of the office they were facing it said "Wufei Chang" and under that "Preventer Dragon." They walked into the office. There they found a black-haired boy with a ponytail with green eyes arguing with a brown haired girl with two long braids and brown eyes. 'Wufei and Sally are at it again.' Duo and Heero thought. This wasn't unusual for them they did it every day. It came as natural to them as drinking coffee every morning. The argument as usual was about an insignificant little thing. The most common argument is when Wufei calls women weak and Sally disagrees since she can beat up Wufei any day and usually does. Even though he gets beat up every day by a woman he continues to call them weak. There's a rumor that it's his special unique way of flirting. Which is really weird but then again all the former gundam pilots are psychos.   
  
"So, what did you do this time, Wufei?" Duo asked interrupting the arguing couple.  
  
"Nothing." Wufei said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, right." Sally responded.  
  
"Whatever," Duo said shaking his head, "You need to come with us. Zechs has a mission for us for all five of us."  
  
"Fine." Wufei said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door before them.  
  
"Bye, Sally." Duo said to her.  
  
"Bye, Duo, Heero." She said to them. Heero nodded his head. Duo waved and Wufei just plain ignored her.   
  
"Asshole." She said under her breath while staring at Wufei.  
  
"So what's the mission?" Wufei asked when they left his office not even bothering to turn around to face them.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get all five of the G-5." Duo said. Heero just stared straight ahead not really looking at anything. More like thinking and arguing with himself again. Wufei was thinking too. Only he was thinking about no matter how many times he said women are weak Sally is indeed quite strong. Duo was thinking of a special someone too. His girlfriend Hilde. He was supposed to meet her tonight but he's gonna have to call her and cancel. 'Oh boy will she be mad.' he thought. All three boys walked in silence down the hallway to the next office. They arrived. On the door of the next office it said "Quatre Raberbe Winner" under that "Preventer Desert." They walked in. A blonde haired, blue-eyed boy was sitting at a desk doing paperwork. They watched him for a while to see if he would acknowledge their presence, he didn't. Duo broke the silence. "Hey Quatre, come on buddy, we got a mission."  
  
"For what and for whom?" he asked politely.  
  
"For Zechs and I'll tell you when we get Trowa." Duo said.  
  
"All right." Quatre said as he got his jacket and left with them. Still, they walked in silence each in their own thoughts thinking about different things. Last but not least they got to the last office. The door said "Trowa Barton" under that "Preventer Wing." Again they walked in. Trowa was looking at them as if he was expecting them to arrive.  
  
"Let's go." Was all he said and they left. Now all of the G-5 together they walked to the garage. No one spoke as they walked in silence. Each of them caught up in their own thoughts. Death led all four of them to his convertible. Black, of course. They all got in. Duo driving, Heero next to him and Trowa, Quatre and Wufei in the back seat. Duo turned on the radio. The radio station was dedicating a song to Relena Peacecraft. The song was 'With You' by Linkin Park. Everyone was shocked. Heero most of all but he kept silent, too shocked to speak. Duo kept staring at the radio speechless.   
  
"Duo! Watch the road!" somebody yelled breaking his thoughts. He turned to see the road and saw a semi heading straight for them. He quickly swerved to the side.  
  
"What the hell is a truck doing on the wrong side of the road." Duo yelled getting control of the car.  
  
"You're the one that was on the wrong side of the road! You Dumbass!" Heero angrily yelled at him.  
  
"Sorry!" he yelled back. 'Was he just angry?' he thought to himself. He then continued to drive on their way to meet Zechs at the hospital. The song was still playing on the radio. When it was finished, the announcer came on and started talking. "Well there was the song "With You" by Linkin Park. A mysterious young man requested this song for Relena Peacecraft and he claims to love her. We couldn't get his name but he said he would call every week to request another song for Miss Relena. Soon he will reveal his name. Miss Relena sure is lucky." He finished saying. All the former gundam pilots sat in silence as what the announcer said sunk in. Apparently shocked by Relena's mysterious suitor Heero was full of emotions. Anger. Fear. And could it possible be? Jealousy? 'No, it can't be. Why would I be jealous?' he thought to himself and then unconsciously turned off the radio. Everyone was surprised but they said nothing. They continued on their way to the hospital. Duo decided to break the silence and started the story of what Zechs had told him earlier. It was beginning to get dark. "All-right guys this is what Zechs told me. It started with a woman walking into his office . . . "  
  
Diff. POV  
  
Relena, Holly and Odelia were enjoying themselves a lot. Relena had finished her duties as Vice Foreign Minister around the time it had gotten dark and had spent the rest of the day with Odelia. They had lunch and were now in the Library. Milli was having fun in his room (the nursery ) Odelia and Holly were reading an interesting book since they hardly looked up. They had the radio on and were listening to it. The song 'With You' started to play "I love that song." Relena said out loud. Odelia and Holly agreed with her by nodding their heads. They were too caught up in their books to look up or talk. Relena ignored them and listened to the song. When it was finished the announcer spoke,   
  
"Well there was the song 'With You' by Linkin Park. A mysterious young man requested this song for Relena Peacecraft and he claims to love her. We couldn't get his name but he said he would call every week to request another song for Miss Relena. Soon he will reveal his name. Miss Relena sure is lucky." He finished saying.   
  
Relena was shocked, Holly and Odelia actually looked up from their books to listen and to see Relena's reaction. She couldn't believe it. 'Who could it be?' she thought. Calmly as if nothing had happened Relena walked out of the library. She went up the stairs all the way to her room. She lay on her bed and clutched the teddy bear Heero had given her. Without warning she threw the precious teddy bear to the other side of the room. Her thoughts clouded her head and she lost all track of time. 'That felt good. I should forget about him. He's not gonna come back. I haven't even seen or heard from him since he ran away from the hospital after the Mariemea incident. Why should I wait for him? I've got no reason to. It's not like we were engaged or he's promised to come back. I'll just forget about him. I've waited for him for two years and has eh come back? No! Has he called? No! Has he even tried to contact me? NO! I'm not waiting any longer. It's obvious he doesn't care anything for me. Just to protect me and the peace I bring. Nothing More! I hate him. He doesn't care about me, I am just a tool to keep the peace between Earth and the Colonies.' Her thoughts kept leading back to the radio. 'That mysterious man. Who could it be? I wonder who it could be? Heero? No that's silly. Heero doesn't have enough emotions to be romantic. He tried to kill me more times than I can count. But he never did. It's probably just an ordinary boy. Oh well, he can help me forget Heero.' Her thoughts were broken by a sudden cry. 'Hungry already? Well he can stop me from thinking too much.' Relena thought. In the nursery lay Milli, where he had been quiet for the last few hours playing with the nurse. Relena pushed herself off the bed and walked out of the room. She went to the nursery. Milli was in his crib wailing. Relena walked over to the crib and picked up the crying baby. He calmed down a bit when she rocked him but was still sniffling a little. "Come on." She said to Milli, "Let's go eat dinner." Milli happily agreed with her. Relena and Milli walked to the library where Relena had left Odelia and Holly. They were still caught up in their books. They looked like they were almost done with the books but still didn't acknowledge Relena and Milli's presence in the room. 'I have an idea.' Relena thought.   
  
"Fire!" she yelled. Both Odelia and Holly jumped up and screamed. Relena couldn't contain her laughter and burst out laughing. Odelia soon figured out what happened. She grabbed the hysterical Holly and calmed her down. They stared at Relena angrily but Relena just couldn't stop laughing and with Milli giggling along with her. They looked like idiots. "Come on let's go eat dinner." Relena said after she finally stopped laughing.  
  
"Dinner? Is it that late already?" Holly asked.  
  
"Yes, it is. You guys spent the whole evening reading."  
  
"I better go home now." Holly said and grabbed her stuff. "Goodbye, Relena see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye, Holly." Relena said waving to her. Holly left. The only people that were left were Relena, Odelia, and Milli. "Would you like to accompany me to eat?" Relena asked Odelia. Odelia smiled at her and said, "Sure." They walked to the dining room. Relena set Milli in his high chair. Relena and Odelia sat down across from each other. The servants brought the food it was soup. Milli was served a little share of it and it ended up on the nurse's face. Odelia decided to make conversation.  
  
"Who do you think is the mysterious lover?" she asked. Relena almost choked when she heard the question.  
  
"I don't know. It could be anyone." Relena said.  
  
"You don't have one person in mind of who it could be?"  
  
"No, not at all. He doesn't do that."  
  
"Oh, so you do have someone in mind." Odelia said happily since Relena fell in her trap.  
  
"No one special."  
  
"Who is it? I want to know."  
  
"No one. You wouldn't know him."  
  
"Come on, try me." She said. 'I could always look him up.' she thought.  
  
"Fine. The person I hope it is but never will be is someone I met three years ago. It could never be him."  
  
'I wonder who?' Odelia thought. "Why couldn't it be him?" she asked then added. "Guys can be romantic when they want to be."  
  
"Not him." Relena said. She couldn't have said that if she hadn't asked herself the same question a million times but still came up with a no. It couldn't be him. It could never be him.  
  
"I guess we'll find out." Odelia said.  
  
"What's your business with my brother?" Relena asked turning the attention to Odelia. Odelia stopped eating her soup and stared at Relena.  
  
"Well it is something about our parents."  
  
"What about our parents." Relena said reminding Odelia that she too is a Peacecraft.  
  
"That's really something Milliardo should tell you."  
  
"Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"It's not my place to tell you."  
  
"Well if you can't tell me, then it's not my place to tell you about my love life."  
  
"Yes, that is true. When your brother tells you my secret, you can tell me yours."  
  
"Fair enough." They finished eating in silence. The only noise heard was the giggling of Milli when he threw food at the nurse. After they were done eating dinner they said 'Good Night' and went to their rooms to sleep.  
  
Diff. POV  
  
By the time the G-5 arrived at the hospital it was already night but they were now aware of what they were supposed to do Duo told them everything Zechs told him except what the three missions were, Duo was kind of afraid of what would happen after what they heard on the radio. They walked in the front entrance the nurse called them over to see if they needed something. All five of them ignored her. Instead of heading for the stairs they went on the elevator. Duo pushed the button for floor three. Still, they went in silence. These guys sure are quiet. They got to the third floor and walked to room 317. Zechs was waiting for them. He was sitting in his bed attentive even though he was recently in an accident. On a chair near him lay Lucrezia, unconscious still. The five of them gathered around Zechs's hospital bed.  
  
"Did Death inform you on the situation at hand?" Zechs asked. All nodded their heads saying yes.  
  
"Good, now do you understand your missions?"  
  
"What missions?"  
  
"Death! You didn't tell them."  
  
"Tell them what?" Duo said trying to act naive.  
  
"Oh, I must have not told you the missions." Zechs said and Duo sighed in relief, "I've had so many pain killers, I've lost all track of time." Duo calmed down 'Saved by the drugs.' He thought.  
  
"The first mission is to find the one responsible for the bomb, if you can't find them in 36 hours forget it." They listened attentively, "the second mission is a search and retrieve, you have to find a person named Odin Lowe Jr."  
  
"The Prince of the Lowe Kingdom?" Quatre interrupted.  
  
"Yes, why?" Zechs said a little furious at the interruption.  
  
"He's been lost for 13 years and not one sign of him." Quatre said. "That's why he's called the Lost Prince of Outer Space and since his kingdom resembles the Sanc Kingdom and their beliefs are the same it's no wonder they have a marriage agreement."  
  
"Well, you will be looking for him and you will find him or I will be a dead man." Zechs stopped as if to see if any more of them would interrupt, no one did, "Your last mission is to protect me and my family. You will be stationed at my house until this lost Prince is found or I am dead!" he finished saying. Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were all surprised by the last mission. Heero especially. 'I will be returning to that mansion after so long. What will I do? How will I face Relena?' Heero's thoughts stopped when Zechs began speaking again.  
  
"Here are the details on the Prince." Zechs said handing Quatre some papers. "Desert and Wing will be in charge of the search mission and Zero, Death, and Dragon will be in charge of protection and searching for the one responsible for my being in the hospital." Zechs stopped to breathe a little and then continued. "You will go home and get some clothes and supplies, next, you will go to my house this night and begin your missions. You must remain unseen by my sister, her secretary, Lucrezia, Milli, and anyone else. I will tell them about it tomorrow night. Now leave." Zechs said. They all left again they rode in Duo's(Death's) car. Duo left them all at Preventers HQ so they can get their own cars. Duo went to break the bad news to Hilde. Trowa went to tell his sister and niece. Quatre went home to tell his sisters. Wufei and Heero didn't have anyone to tell because they both led solitary lives. So they just went home, packed and left to the Peacecraft Mansion. All five fo the former gundam pilots arrived at the mansion around midnight.  
  
"How should we go in?" Duo asked.  
  
"Why don't we break in?" Suggested Wufei  
  
"But that would be breaking and entering." Quatre said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"We could be arrested."  
  
"We used to infiltrate military bases to blow them up and you're afraid of entering a house we are supposed to be in?"  
  
"Well when you put it that way. No" Quatre said a little agitated.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"How should we do it?" Duo asked.  
  
"The window." Heero said. Duo, Quatre, and Wufei turned to look at their friend who just thought of a great idea.  
  
"Which window?" they asked at the same time.  
  
"That one." Trowa said pointing at the one three windows to the left and on the second floor. The curtains were swaying in the wind. It seemed like the only open window.  
  
"Let's go." Heero said. Trowa and Quatre followed Heero. Duo got some rope and Wufei growled and then followed them. They flung the rope to climb the window to the second floor. They had a little trouble getting to the window though. Wufei tried to climb up but fell. He landed on the ground not making a sound. Heero decided to climb up the rope. He got inside the window with ease. Inside there was the sound of light breathing. Heero looked around for the source of the noise. His eyes were still adjusting to the dark. As he began to see more and more, he saw a dresser, a chair, the door, and then on the far side there was a bed. The noise was coming from there. And in it was the person he least expected. "Relena." He said. Unconsciously he walked toward her bed. Relena was sleeping soundly, the only sound was her light breathing. Heero stared at the beautiful angel before him. He wanted so much to touch her, hold her, kiss her. 'But I can't.' He thought to himself. 'I can't be distracted but she's just so-so beautiful.' The war in his min began once again. One side was saying. *This is your chance to make your move. Kiss her!* -No she is nothing. You are to protect her. Getting emotionally involved will only end up in disaster.- The temptation was too much. He leaned in and . . .   
  
Diff POV  
  
"What do you think happened to Heero?" Duo asked  
  
"Who knows?" Wufei said.  
  
After Heero had gone in, he hadn't given them a sign or word to tell them he was fine, not that he ever did. They had been waiting for 10 minutes.  
  
"Maybe he was captured." Quatre said.  
  
"No," Trowa said, "We would have heard a struggle."  
  
"Which means something else must have happened to him." Duo said. "Well let's go see what that was."  
  
"I'll go first." Wufei said.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. You fell down last time, remember."  
  
"That won't happen again."  
  
"Exactly that's why I'm going first." Duo said as he walked off in the direction of the rope. He uneffortlessly climbed up to the open window. Once inside he couldn't see a damn thing. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once they did, he saw Heero hurriedly walking out the door. Duo followed him. Heero didn't stop walking and he couldn't call him since he would wake up the whole mansion. So Duo just followed Heero. Heero didn't stop even while going down the stairs amazingly neither of them made any noise wandering around in the mansion. Heero finally stopped at the front door. He then proceeded to unlock it and go outside. He stopped at a corner of the mansion and sat down.   
  
"Finally," Duo said. Heero looked up at him. "I thought you were never going to stop. What happened?" Duo said as he stopped talking so Heero can answer him and so he can catch his breath.  
  
Diff POV  
  
He leaned in and kissed her lightly on her forehead. Heero then opened his eyes, which he had closed. The angelic figure he was looking at appeared even more beautiful than before if that's possible. He then carefully touched her face. It felt smooth and silky just as he imagined. 'I wonder if this is a dream.' He removed his hand quickly. 'Well, if it is, I'm going to take full advantage of this dream.' Heero then proceeded to kiss his sweet angel. Not on her forehead, not on her cheek but on the lips. He felt a wave of excitement as he did. Relena looked as if she was smiling, Heero smiled too. A rare never before seen smile. 'That felt wonderful.' Heero then heard a noise outside 'They must have come up.' Heero quickly stepped away from the bed and turned his attention to the window. Duo was standing by it squinting his eyes apparently trying to see. 'I can't let him see me.' So Heero quickly walked out of the room. 'Good Duo is following me.' He kept walking and walking. He got to the stairs but didn't even slow down. Heero finally stopped at the front door but only to unlock it and get outside. Duo was still following him. Heero didn't stop until he got to a corner of the mansion. He sat down trying to comprehend what he just did. Duo caught up to him.  
  
"Finally," he said, Heero looked up to Duo, "I thought you were never going to stop. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well it must have been a lot of nothing for you to forget us and walk almost running out of the house."  
  
"I told you it was nothing. I just got a little lost."  
  
"The Perfect Soldier lost?" Duo said nearly laughing.  
  
"Hn . . . "  
  
"Well whatever it was it must have been powerful for it to scare you like that."  
  
"Let's get back to the others." Heero said and once again began to walk. This time it was a short walk just around the corner. There the three gundam pilots were waiting for a signal from their two comrades in the window. Heero and Duo walked silently up to them. Trowa was the first one to notice them. Trowa pointed out the oncoming dark shadows to Quatre and Wufei.  
  
"What happened?" Wufei yelled at them.  
  
"Nothing. Let's just get inside and begin." Duo said. Heero was surprised Duo didn't tell them his little lie about being lost. 'Wow. He really is a friend.' Heero thought. Quatre gathered the rope and Duo led them to the front door. He left it open so that they wouldn't have to climb in any more windows. They went inside the mansion using the door not the window. They split up into their teams. Quatre and Trowa went to find some spare, empty bedrooms. Duo, Heero and Wufei investigated how many people were in here, who they were, and where they were.  
  
"How many people."  
  
"Twelve."  
  
"Where are they situated?"  
  
"Five on the first floor on the west side, four on the second floor, two on the north side, one on the west side and one on the east. Three on the third floor to the south."  
  
"Do we know who they are?"  
  
"The five on the first floor are servants, the four on the second floor are baby Milliardo Peacecraft Jr., Odelia Lowe, Pagan and Relena Peacecraft. The three on the third floor are cooks."  
  
"All right, get some sleep we will start early in the morning. Make sure you're not discovered." Trowa and Quatre slept in rooms on the third floor so they can search without distractions. Duo, Heero, and Wufei took rooms on the second floor near the inhabitants there so they will be able to monitor their moves easier. Soon after each person entered their room they went to sleep. They had a long day ahead of them.  
  
Diff. POV  
  
Milliardo had so many drugs in him he slept and slept. Lucrezia was still unconscious. She was fine though. A doctor came in and checked her pulse while doing routine check up on Milliardo. He said she would wake up in the morning. So Milliardo slept not worrying if this wife would live since she will. All went well during the night. No bombs no attacks no gundams.  
  
Middle of the Night  
  
She was running through a battlefield. Blood and wounded soldiers everywhere. Only this did not matter, not right now. Right now she had a mission. A search mission. She looked around ignoring the cries of the soldiers and there he was his brown unruly hair sticking out in all the red of the blood. She ran after him. He seemed scared and took off into the forest behind him. She didn't expect this reaction, but she quickened her pace. She chased him for a while and finally caught up. There he was three feet in front of her, his Prussian blue eyes laughing at her inability to catch him. She was one foot away and she jumped on him, when all of a sudden he disappeared just like a ghost. She landed in the moist soft dirt. Leaves and twigs tangled in her once neat hair. She continued to run, past the trees and bushes. After him. 'I will catch him.' She thought. And he was there again this time in a tree laughing, laughing at her. "You are too weak, Relena. You will never catch me." He laughed a bit more then jumped off. "Oh, yes I will. Watch and see, Heero." Again she ran after him. Once again she caught a glimpse of him heading to the right. Quickly she changed her direction and continued. The forest seemed to disappear as she went. Now she was in a field near the edge of a cliff. He was there too. At the very edge of the cliff facing away from her, staring at the stars. He did not appear to know of her presence. Quickly and quietly she sneaked up on him. He still didn't know she was there. She was right next to him. She took her chance and jumped on him from the front of the cliff so they wouldn't fall off the edge. Apparently he didn't expect this and was surprised. Together in a mess of arms, legs and other body parts they rolled and rolled until gravity had no power over them and they stopped. Heero was on top of Relena.   
  
"Guess you caught me." He said looking down at her.  
  
"Sure did." She said looking up at his blue eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" He said not taking his eyes off hers.  
  
"To see you." She said still staring into his eyes.  
  
"Well now that you have. I guess I'll leave no." He said breaking the eye contact stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait Heero!" She called. He came back and kissed her on the lips and then ran off again. Relena felt an incredible felling when he kissed her, she was so shocked she let him run off. She stared at the disappearing figure. She sat there for a long time comprehending what had just happened. Relena then woke up. She looked around she was no longer in the field she was in her room. 'It was just a dream.' She thought. 'But if felt so real.' Her fingers touched her lips where dream Heero had kissed her. But in reality the real Heero had kissed her while she was sleeping but she doesn't need to know that. Back to the story. 'I better get back to sleep. I have a lot of work in the morning.' She thought and went back to sleep.  
  
Heero  
  
Meanwhile, in a room close by Heero lay in his bed unable to sleep despite the comfortness of the bed. He couldn't stop thinking about what he did in Relena's room and how he almost got caught. '-The Perfect Soldier can't be caught that's why mistakes like that must never be repeated- +But you aren't the Perfect Soldier, not anymore. There is no reason for you to be. The war is over.+ Someone will start another war.- +That's why Preventers stop people like that before they are able to.+' "Shut up." He whispered. The vision of his beautiful angel never left his mind and too tired to think any more it stayed there as he dreamed.  
  
Morning - Saturday, August 2, AC 198  
  
Chirp Chirp the birds were chirping the sun was rising. Relena was in her room putting up her hair. She was awake long before the sunrise. She had been awake since five-thirty in the morning. The usual time she wakes up every day. Right now it was six a.m. in the morning. She was all dressed ready to begin her duties as Vice Foreign Minister. Relena checked her appearance in the mirror once more before leaving her room and heading for the dining room to eat breakfast. Unknown to Relena a pair of Prussian blue eyes were watching her every move. Even before she was awake, the eyes stood in the shadows watching the beautiful angel sleep. He will continue to do so until this threat is found. Relena walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. Still being followed by the pair of Prussian blue eyes. The cooks were surprised by her presence in the kitchen. "What are you doing here, Miss Peacecraft?"  
  
"Am I not welcome here?" Relena said smiling.  
  
"Yes, of course you are, Miss Peacecraft."  
  
"Call me Relena, please." She said and looked around. She saw people making soups, pastries, drinks and many other things. "I always wanted to learn to cook. What are you making this morning?"  
  
"This morning we are making English Muffins and Huevos Rancheros." One cook said and paused. "If you wish, we could teach you how to cook."  
  
"Oh no, I'm too busy and I wouldn't want to waste your time."  
  
"It's not a waste of time. It would be our pleasure."  
  
"That's not necessary."  
  
"Oh but it is. Everyone needs to learn how to cook."  
  
"All right. I have some free time before dinner each day."  
  
"Good then it's settled. I'm glad we're able to teach you something." Relena nodded her head.  
  
"I'll take my dish to the dining room." She said and was headed a plate of Huevos Rancheros. Relena was heading out the door then a maid came in and nearly knocked Relena down on the floor.   
  
"I am so sorry, Miss Relena." She said.   
  
"That's quite all right no one got hurt."  
  
"I'll take that, if you wish."  
  
"No thank you, I can do it myself."  
  
"Then should I wake Miss Odelia, so she can accompany you?"  
  
"No. I wouldn't want to wake her at such an early hour."  
  
"There's no need to do that. I'm already awake." A voice said. Relena turned to the dining table. Sitting there in chocolate brown braids was Odelia ready to eat.  
  
"What are you doing her Odelia?" Relena asked a little surprised.  
  
"I'm an early riser." She said simply.  
  
"I'll go get you some breakfast, Miss Odelia." The maid said and entered the kitchen. As soon as she went in, she came out carrying a plate. She set in down in front of Odelia. Relena had sat down across from Odelia. They started eating the delicious breakfast. The doorbell rang. Relena started to get up but a maid left to open the door. She came back with Holly. She left to do other chores.  
  
"Welcome Holly. Would you like some breakfast?" Relena asked.  
  
"No thank you. I've already had some." A small cry was heard in the huge mansion. They grew louder and louder until it became a high-pitched scream. The echoes made the cries seem even louder. Relena hurriedly got up to calm the screaming baby. Holly beat her. She quickly raced up the stairs and down the hall and into the nursery. Milli was in his crib screaming his little head off. "Poor baby. I wonder what scared you." She went and picked him up. "Oh, I know. I bet you miss your mommy. Right?" She woo-ed him to calm him down he eventually did and was laughing in no time. Holly carried the baby downstairs.  
  
Wufei POV  
  
A woman walked into the nursery and he went into hiding. She picked the baby up and he calmed down. No longer was he screaming, now the baby was laughing as if nothing had happened. A pair of green eyes were following their every move. Again this pair of eyes stood in the shadows of the mansion. The eyes followed them downstairs and into the dining room. They spotted another pair of eyes, these ones were Prussian blue, he walked over to them.  
  
Relena POV  
  
Holly appeared in the dining room and she had Milli in her arms. "You didn't have to do that Holly." She said.  
  
"Oh no. It's my pleasure. I just love this cute little baby." Holly said giving Milli a little kiss.  
  
"What scared him?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He calmed down when I entered the room. It must have been a street noise or something."  
  
"Well come on sit down. We'll start as soon as I finish breakfast."  
  
"You might want to hurry Relena. You have a meeting with the Colonies's leaders and the Earth's Sphere Alliance." Holly said sitting down at the table.   
  
"Right." Relena said and proceeded to eat her food faster.  
  
Heero POV  
  
The Prussian blue eyes and the green eyes stared at each other for a moment. Then one spoke quietly. "What did you do to the kid?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, he just started screaming."  
  
"A baby doesn't start screaming like that when you do nothing."  
  
"I did nothing."  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
"Oh all right. The baby started whimpering, so I went to see what was wrong with it. It saw me and got scared. Then he started to cry softly. I told it to shut up. It kept crying. I called a weakling for crying and held my sword up to it. That's when it started screaming then the lady came and calmed him down." The Prussian blue eyes were shaking its head.  
  
"You idiot. You called a baby a weakling and showed him your sword. Can you be any more stupid?"  
  
"Well I never had to guard a baby before." The Prussian eyes gave him a glare and turned back to the person he was protecting. 'Relena.' She had finished her breakfast and was leaving the table. Holly was close behind her.  
  
"Protect the kid don't scare it." He said and left following Relena upstairs still hiding in the shadows. Holly had handed Milli to one of the maids. Odelia left the table soon after they did. She immediately headed for the library since that was the only thing she could do. Relena and Holly headed for the office preparing to leave for the meeting. The Prussian eyes watched her every move.  
  
"Who's gonna be there?" Relena asked.  
  
"The leaders of all the colonies and Earth's Sphere Alliance." The one called Holly said.  
  
"What is the meeting for?" Relena asked as she got her papers for the meeting from Holly.  
  
"The possibility of a new colony in space and other stuff."  
  
"All right. Let's go." Relena said and they left the office. Once again the pair of Prussian blue eyes followed her every step of the way out. Still in the shadows, he followed them down the hall into the garage and watched as they got in the car. They left. Very quickly he jumped on one of the motorcycles that were there and drove after them. He closed in on their car but stayed far away to make sure they wouldn't be able to see him. The car and the following motorcycle came up to the Earth's Sphere Alliance building, where they were having the meeting. It was two hours away from the Peacecraft mansion. But as Vice Foreign Minister Relena does a lot of traveling. It was exhausting for Heero who was on the motorcycle. Still, he continued completely focused on his mission to keep Relena safe. Or was he? The entire trip he had been having his own civil war. Twice he got on the wrong lane and five times he almost crashed into the car in front of him. The trip was anything but perfect. After those incidents he got into Perfect Soldier mode and continued. For the rest of the drive he ignored anyone and everyone that wasn't part of his mission. Relena's car parked and she stepped out in all her beauty. She waked gracefully up the steps and entered the building. 'Damn! How am I going to get into the building?' Heero thought as he stopped the motorcycle and got off.  
  
Milliardo POV  
  
Noise. Noises were all I heard. Objects dropping. Metal hitting the ground. Shoes scraping the floor as their owners walked. Voices. Doctors' voices. Talking. Discussing. But all those noises were distant from me. Closer to here I heard a chair scraping on the floor. Slowly I opened my eyes. Only to shut them again because of the bright light. I heard another noise this time a person walking over to my bed. I struggled to open my eyes but the light was too bright. It came closer and closer. Thump. Thump. The person whoever it was, was standing right next my hospital bed. I could hear the person breathing. Long slow breaths. I tried again to open my eyes. The light was very bright but I didn't care. I finally managed to open both my eyes. At first I only saw white bright light. As my vision became clearer. I saw, in between the bright light, a woman with purple hair and fire in her eyes. 'It's my wife.' I was about to greet her when. Smack! Something hit m e and threw me onto the floor. I felt intense pain as my arm hit the cold floor. I howled in pain and I saw darkness even with my eyes wide open. I soon lost consciousness.  
  
Odelia POV  
  
Sitting in the library all by her lonesome self was Odelia. Next to her was the nurse taking care of Milli trying to entertain teh baby but he wasn't cooperating. The nurse was losing her pacience fast. "Why don't you go rest. I'll take care of the baby." Odelia said to the nurse.  
  
"Oh, no. This is my job."  
  
"I am a guest I must do my part also." Odelia said and with that the nurse left the library hoping she wouldn't change her mind. Milli was suprires but still bored. Once the room was empty except for Milli and herself she spoke. "Come out of the shadows, whoever you are." She said not even looking up from her book. Milli looked at her wondering if she talking to him. But why would she takl to a one-year-old? None-the-less he tried. Milli crawled over to the chair she was sitting at and spoke as best as he could anyways.  
  
"Ga, ga. Goo, goo."  
  
"Oh how sweet!" Odelia said putting her book down and picking Milli up. "But I'm not talking to you. I'm speaking to the man in the shadows." She said putting Milli in her lap and turning to the green eyes in the shadows. Wufei stepped out of the darkness.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" He said.  
  
"I'll be asking the questiong." Odelia said. "Now, who are? What are you doing here?"   
  
"Why should I answer to you?" Wufei said.  
  
"Because if you don't I will kill you." Odelia said pulling out of nowhere a gun and pointed it at him. A little drawn back by a guest having a gun. Deciding it was safer to answer her questions than attempt to take it from her. She had the kid in her arms.  
  
"My name is Wufei Chang and I am the kid's bodyguard."  
  
"I never knew a bodyguard that hid in the shadows."  
  
"It 'was' a secret mission no one's supposed to know I'm here."  
  
"Who was your friend? The one with the blue eyes."  
  
"How did you know about him?"  
  
"I saw both of you in the dining room."  
  
"He is Miss Relena's bodyguard."  
  
"What his name?"  
  
"I am not at liberty to discuss that."  
  
"Whatever. Okay, who are the other three.?"  
  
"What?" Wufei asked in disbelief. 'How does this onna know about us?' He thought to himself.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken five of you broke in last night. You, Miss Relena's bodyguard and someone else slept on the second floor last night and two others on the third floor."  
  
"We are on a mission to protect the residents of this mansion and they are searching for the Lost Prince of Outer Space." Wufei said. 'Zechs is going to kill me. But I had no choice she had a gun and a hostage.' he thought.  
  
Güera 


	4. Mysterious Findings

Lost Love, Lost Prince and Marriage?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mysterious Findings  
  
By Güera  
  
  
  
Saturday, August 2, AC 198  
  
I regained conscious. Music. I heard music. Wedding music. 'What!' I opened my eyes quickly. I was standing in a church wearing a tux. A preacher stood before me ready to begin. I looked around. The church I was in was decorated in white roses. 'My wedding?' I thought inviting the memory to my mind. 'Is this a dream? It would be feel good to relive the happiest day of my life.' I stood up straight and waited for my bride. The music began. 'Here comes Noin.' The bride walked up the aisle with a veil covering her head. 'She looks beautiful in that wedding dress.' Finally the bride made her way to the alter. 'How exciting.' The preacher was on rambling on with this and that and finally got to the important part of the ceremony. "Do you Milliardo take this woman before you to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to honor and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The preacher said to me.  
  
"I do." I said very proudly. The preacher nodded and turned to the bride.  
  
"Do you take Milliardo to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, to honor and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you shall live?"  
  
"I do." she said. I became the happiest man in the world. Again.  
  
"You may kiss the bride." he said to me. I nodded and turned to by bride. Carefully I lifted the veil. What I saw is not what I expected. I expected to be greeted by a pair of purple eyes and purple hair but instead I saw Prussian blue eyes and chocolate brown hair.  
  
"Give me kiss, honey." she said. I was shaking my head and stepped back. I tripped. I turned and ran out of the church. Not fully comprehending the situation.  
  
"Is this a nightmare?" I screamed at no one in particular. I started running again not knowing what to do. I heard a voice. A beautiful voice. So beautiful and so familiar. So near yet so distant.   
  
"Zechs." It said. 'There's only one person with such a beautiful that calls me that.' I thought.  
  
"Noin!" I yelled hoping she heard my voice like I heard hers. "Where are you?" I asked.   
  
"Zechs! Wake up, please. I'm sorry." The voice said. 'Sorry? I'm the one that committed bigamy.' I thought. Then I felt it. An intense pain in my arm. I tried to lift it but I couldn't. I didn't have enough strength to do so. My whole body felt numb. As the numbness wore off I felt bruised and I was in pain. My vision became blurred. The street and the church vanished. I saw only darkness. I saw a faint light it was very far away. I tried to reach it but I failed. Her sweet voice spoke again. "I'm sorry zechs!" It yelled. 'Noin.' I thought had used all of my strength to reach the light. I fell down, lower and lower I went until I stopped when I crashed into the floor. I think I woke up again. This time for real. Bright lights. Not this again. I opened my eyes this time I wasn't staring into my wife but into the eyes of a doctor. The pain came back in full force. I sat up even though the doctor kept saying I should lay down. Pain is nothing. Someone was crying. I looked around. A head of purple hair was sobbing. Wait, I know that hair. It's Noin. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked up. Her purple hair was a mess and her once bright eyes were red from crying. She smiled. So beautiful despite the state she was in. Then she jumped at me and hugged me. Sweet but very painful. I winced and held my breath. Luckily, Noin realized her mistake before I blacked out she let go of me and I was able to breath again. She looked at me with those dark purple eyes so caring and understanding yet so dangerous. She hugged me again gently this time. I hugged her back with one arm since my other arm is in disposable at the moment.   
  
"What happened?" I asked. Noin pulled back and refused to look at me. I immediately knew. She did something. She only avoids me when she has done an awful thing. "Did you?" I asked. She nodded without turning to look at me. That is one of Noin's weaknesses. Her blind rage. After the war anytime she got really pissed off she would hurt people and break things without knowing she had. Well at least it wasn't anything serious this time. Last time she almost killed Duo because he joked about dropping Milli when he was two months old. I had to comfort her. She'll have a nervous breakdown if I don't. I grabbed her arm and brought her closer to me. I laid her down on my chest. She started crying again muttering 'I'm sorry' in between sobs. I let her rest and ran my fingers through her mid length hair. She soon fell asleep. I told the doctor to put her on the chair. He said I could leave anytime today that I'm physically fine and just needed a few days rest. He left. I was so tired from the dream that I decided to go to sleep. I drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Relena POV  
  
9:10 Delegates talking from Colonies, ESA and Mars Republic.  
  
11:15 Leaders talking.  
  
12:22 Politicians talking.  
  
2:34 Me giving speech.  
  
2:40 Discussion of New Colony.  
  
3:58 New Colony Established X-8 4823829.  
  
4:02 Leave the building.  
  
'It's over finally!' Relena thought as she stepped into the limo. They had just finished deciding on building a new colony in space while Mars still had a few problems to work out. The residents of Mars will move there. Once again the Vice Foreign Minister had to be the mediator between the Colonies and ESA also the soon to be Mars Republic. The limo drove away from the ESA building awaiting a two hour drive back to the Peacecraft mansion. following closely was the motorcycle with the Perfect Soldier aboard. Traffic got worse since it was rush hour. Heero had to drive next to the limo in order to keep it in sight. Not a very wise choice. "It's a little stuffy in here after having a seven hour meeting. Don't you think so Holly?" Relena said to her. Holly nodded her head. She had lost some papers and couldn't be bothered while looking for them. Relena took her nod for a yes and rolled down the window. Outside she saw the sun shining, clouds, birds, and a motorcycle? She looked again. 'A motorcycle in this traffic it could pass by all of it easily.' Relena thought. She stared at it for a few minutes. It had a chance to go past them hundreds of times yet it stayed close-by. 'Why?' She thought. The person on the motorcycle seemed ignorant of her. The person on the motorcycle suddenly turned their head to look around it spotted her and sped off in the opposite direction of the limo. 'That's weird.' She thought.   
  
Heero POV  
  
The traffic had gotten worse. Figures since its rush hour. The limo was going out of my sight. Dammit. I had to get closer. The only way I could was if I went right next to it. It's a risk I have to take. The limo was to my right. I decided to ignore the car since looking straight at it would make me seem suspicious. I continued next to it, traffic didn't clear up at all. I continued for like fifteen minutes maybe twenty minutes. Every five minutes I would glance at it to make sure it was still there. The front was fine. Nothing wrong there, slowly I turned my head to the rear of the car. The window was down and someone was staring at me. Relena! I panicked and turned the opposite street. I drove down the street. When I gained enough distance I turned back the way I came. All the while my mind was racing. She caught me by surprise. Did she recognize me? No I don't think so I was wearing a helmet. Oh man I hope she doesn't figure it out. Zechs would murder me if she did. Oh there's the limo. I'm staying way behind this time. In order not to seem more suspicious than I already am. We continued the same way we came. No terrorist attacks, no hidden bombs, I checked that before we left. After another hour of traveling we arrived at the Peacecraft mansion.  
  
Preventers Search on Odelia Lowe.  
  
Name: Odelia Katrina Lowe Birthdate: 8/26/174 Age: 24  
  
Gender: Female Eye Color: Prussian/blue Hair Color: Chocolate/brown Weight: 135 lbs  
  
Height: 5'4 Race: Colonist Skin Color: White Residence: Colony X-2  
  
Mother: Katrina Cleopatra Lowe (Deceased)  
  
Father: Odin Lowe (Deceased)  
  
Siblings: Odin Lowe JR (Missing)  
  
Info: Royalty of Lowe Kingdom on Colony X-2. Orphaned at age 11. Sent to Child Orphanage on X-2. Brother is missing since AC 185. Still not found to this day. Odelia searched for her brother. At age 16 she was sent to asylum. Reason being she was emotionless since the day her brother was lost. There she stayed for two years. On her eighteenth birthday she was released cured. She returned to her kingdom. The Lowe Kingdom was in turmoil. Odelia did her best to rebuild it. Eventually she succeeded. She remains as the Queen of the Lowe Kingdom on Colony X-2. Still searching for her brother.  
  
Preventers Search on Katrina Cleopatra Lowe  
  
Name: Katrina Cleopatra Lowe Evida Birthdate: 5/10/153 Age: 30 Status: Deceased  
  
Gender:FemaleEye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Weight: 128  
  
Height: 5'2 Race: Colonist Skin Color: White Residence: Colony X-2  
  
Mother: Cleopatra Danaida Evida (Deceased)  
  
Father: Andrew Damion Evida (Deceased)  
  
Children: Odelia Lowe (living); Odin Lowe JR (Missing)  
  
Info: Former Queen of the Lowe Kingdom. At age 19 married Odin Lowe. At age 21 she had a daughter, Odelia. Six years later she had a son, Odin JR. The year AC 183 she died. Reason unknown.  
  
Preventers Search on Odin Lowe  
  
Name: Odin Lowe Birthdate: 12/10/152 Age: 33 Status: Deceased  
  
Gender: MaleEye Color: Prussian Hair Color: Chocolate Weight: 185 lbs  
  
Height: 6'2Race: Colonists Skin Color: White Residence: Colony X-2  
  
Mother: Nacriada florinsa Lowe  
  
Father: Leonardo Josel Lowe  
  
Children: Odelia Lowe (living); Odin Lowe JR (Missing)  
  
Info: Former King of Lowe Kingdom. At age 20 he married Katrina Evida. They had a daughter after 2 years of marriage. Six years late they had a son. Odin died 2 years after the death of his beloved wife. Reason unknown.  
  
Preventers Search on Odin Lowe JR  
  
Name: Odin Lowe JR Birthdate: 9/1/180 Age: 18 Status: Missing  
  
Gender: MaleEye Color: Prussian/blue Hair Color: Chocolate/brown Weight: ??  
  
Height: ??Race: Colonist Skin Color: White Residence: ??  
  
Mother: Katrina Cleopatra Lowe (Deceased)  
  
Father: Odin Lowe (Deceased)  
  
Siblings: Odelia Lowe (Living)  
  
Info: After death of both parents, Odin was lost at the age of 5. Search by all of the Colony. Not found to this day. He is known as the Lost Prince of Outer Space.   
  
Preventers Missing Persons Search  
  
Name: Odin Lowe JRPlace Lost: Colony X-2Date Lost: 10/8/185  
  
Age When Lost: 5Height When Lost: 2'Weight When Lost: 45 lbs  
  
Description:  
  
Gender: Male Eye Color: Prussian/blueHair color: Chocolate/brown  
  
Race: Colonist Skin Color: WhiteAge(now): 18  
  
Birthdate: 9/1/180  
  
SEARCH  
  
Found total of 2,892 with description. (AN: I'm not gonna name that many people so use your imagination.)  
  
"There are so many of them. How will we find the Lost Prince?" Duo asked. Trowa, Quatre and Duo were in a room each with a laptop looking for the Lost Prince. So far they haven't had much luck. The Earth has a population of 10 billion people. The Colonies has a population of 7 billion people. Mars has a population of about 1.5 billion people and growing. Now a total of about 20 billion, and how many of those have chocolate brown hair and Prussian/blue eyes and are now eighteen. There are thousands of them. During the war many children became orphans so that also adds to the list. But not all the information was applied to the missing people since many of them barely even know their own name, knowing that much is lucky. They weren't having much luck so far. Duo did find the bomber, it was some idiot on the Colonies. Duo called him up and scared the hell out of him. It was just a stupid soldier who had nothing better to do than fight. Small problem. Problem solved.  
  
"Well has the list gotten any smaller?" Duo asked.  
  
"Just by a few hundred." Quatre answered. They all heard the door open. Quickly they turned tosee who it was. Wufei walked in. They all sighed in relief. Suddenly they realized he was being followed by a strange woman holding a baby. They all stood up ready for combat. The strange woman smiled at them and said.  
  
"Who are you? and What are you doing here?" They were in shock how did this woman know they were here? 'Wufei! He must have been discovered.' Trowa thought. 'What an idiot. He's been discovered.' Duo thought. 'I wonder who the lady is?' Quatre thought. 'Wait! She looks familiar. Could she be?'  
  
"Odelia Lowe?" Quatre asked out loud. Duo and Trowa were looking at him confused.  
  
"How did you know my name?" She asked.  
  
"Are you the sister of Odin Lowe JR?" Quatre said ignoring her question.  
  
"How do you know about my brother?" Odelia said and stopped pointing her gun at Wufei and pointed it at Quatre, who didn't even show a bit of fear.  
  
"We know all about you and your whole family. We're currently in search of your brother."  
  
"Oh so you're the Preventer searching for my brother."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Milliardo tod me. Now you tell me why this idiot is the kid's bodyguard?"  
  
"Zech told him to watch the baby."  
  
"What are you names?"  
  
"Quatre Winner." Quatre said bowing and looked at Duo and Trowa waiting for them to introduce themselves too.  
  
"Trowa Barton, it's a pleasure."  
  
"Duo Maxwell I may run I may hide but I never tell a lie."  
  
"Nice to meet all of you." Odelia said and curtseyed even while holding Milli and the gun. "Who's the other one?" She asked. 'Wufei did you tell her everything?' Duo thought.  
  
"He is Relena's bodyguard." Quatre said a little shocked.  
  
"Yes, I know that bit of info, but what is his name?"  
  
"Heero Yuy." Quatre said. "And may I ask you Miss that you not tell anyone of our presence here?"  
  
"All right but you have to inform me on your findings."  
  
"Very well then." Quatre said as Odelia left. He stopped her before she went out the door.   
  
"Odelia." He said and she turned around. "Could you? Um, give the baby to uh?" Quatre said   
  
pointing at Wufei.  
  
"Oh sure." She said handing Milli to Wufei. She then left the room. Wufei held the baby away from him as if it were dangerous. Quatre took Milli and got a good look at him. Same blond white hair as his father. Dark purple eyes like his mother. Definitely child of Milliardo and Lucrezia. Slowly he handed the baby back to Wufei.  
  
"Why must I guard the baby?" Wufei asked  
  
"You start the job now finish it." Quatre answered.  
  
"No, I'll guard the kid. Wufei would probably put it in more danger than protect him from danger." Duo said. Duo grabbed Milli and gave him a goofy smile. Milli laughed and Duo gave him made another goofy face. Duo stopped and took Milli out of the room. Quatre and Trowa went back to their laptops to keep narrowing down the long list. Wufei went to a laptop and started working too.  
  
Diff POV  
  
Duo decided to take the kid back to his room or he too might be discovered. Duo walked down to the second floor. Quatre, Trowa and himself were on the third floor. Quickly Duo found the nursery. It had "Milli" in bright blue letters. Duo put Milli in his crib and stood off in the shadows.  
  
Diff POV  
  
Odelia was in her room searching on her own laptop.  
  
Name: Wufei Chang Birthdate: 3/5/180Age: 18  
  
Gender: Male Eye Color: GreenHair Color: Black  
  
Race: Chinese Skin Color: Light tanWeight: 110Height: 5'6  
  
Residence: Sanc Kingdom, Earth Occupation: Full Time Preventer Status: Living  
  
Mother: Deceased  
  
Father: Deceased  
  
Siblings: NONE  
  
Info: Former Gundam pilot of Nataku. His family comes from the Colony X-5. Colony X-5 destroyed itself in order not to be involved in war. He is an orphan. He is considered a hero among both Earth and the Colonies. He fought bravely in the wars and his efforts will not be forgotten.  
  
Name: Quatre Raberbe Winner Birthdate: 2/7/180 Age: 18  
  
Gender: Male Eye Color: BlueHair Color: Platinum Blond   
  
Race: Arabian Skin Color: WhiteWeight: 100Height: 5'5  
  
Residence: Colony X-4 Occupation: President of Winner Corp Status: Living  
  
Mother: Deceased  
  
Father: Deceased  
  
Siblings: 29 Sisters  
  
Info: Sole heir to the Winner corporation. Former gundam Pilot of Sandrock. Quatre runs his fathers company with the help of his many sisters. He also works part time as a Preventer. Although kind and good he piloted the gundam Sandrock he is also considered a hero among Earth and the Colonies. For his heroic efforts during the wars. Though during the wars he got completely out of control and destroyed an entire space colony. He is forgiven but not forgotten.  
  
Name: Trowa Barton Birthdate: 11/16/180 Age: 18  
  
Gender: Male Eye Color: GreenHair Color: Light brown  
  
Race: Latin Skin Color: Light tanWeight:105 Height: 5'7  
  
Residence: Colonies and Earth Occupation: Circus clown Status: Living  
  
Father: Unknown  
  
Mother: Unknown  
  
Siblings: Catherine Bloom  
  
Info: Former Gundam Pilot of Heavyarms. He is from the Colony X-3. He works at a circus that is always moving around so he never stays in one place for long. His true origin is unknown much like the rest of him. He is also remembered as a hero. His efforts will not be forgotten.  
  
Name: Duo Maxwell Birthdate: 12/10/180 Age: 18  
  
Gender: Male Eye Color: BlueHair Color: Brown  
  
Race: American Skin Color: WhiteWeight: 104 Height: 5'8  
  
Residence: Colony X-3 Occupation: Salvage Junk Yard Status: Living  
  
Father: Unknown  
  
Mother: Unknown  
  
Siblings: Unknown  
  
Info: Former gundam Pilot of Deathscythe. He is an orphan. A church on X-3 took him in and raised him. Not much is known about him. But since he is a Gundam Pilot his name is widely known.  
  
Name: Heero Yuy Birthdate: 9/1/180 Age: 18  
  
Gender: Male Eye Color: Prussian/blueHair Color: Chocolate/brown  
  
Race: ?? Skin Color: White Weight: 100 Height: 5'5  
  
Mother: Unknown  
  
Father: Unknown  
  
Siblings: Unknown  
  
Info: Former Gundam Pilot of Gundam 01 and Wing Zero. Much less is known about Heero Yuy but he saved the Earth from total destruction so he is more widely known than any other gundam pilot. 'I wonder why if Heero Yuy? Naw couldn't be.' Odelia thought as she read the profiles. She disregarded the thought as it was already 7 and the sky was beginning to get dark. Dinner was being served a maid said to her.  
  
Diff POV  
  
The meeting was over finally. The new colony was decided. All work is finally done. Now it's time to rest. She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep. Heero watched his angel sleep. 'So peaceful.' He thought.  
  
Diff POV  
  
'Finally I'm leaving the hospital.' Milliardo thought. Lucrezia and him were getting into the car. Milliardo was allowed to leave the hospital so he did. 'I hate hospitals.' He thought. They got home. It was 7 by them so they has sat down for dinner. Relena was missing. "She's sleeping." Holly said. Milliardo decided to go up and get her and at the same time give her the good news.  
  
Güera 


	5. Back Home and Ruined Dinner

Lost Love, Lost Prince and Marriage?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Back Home and Ruined Dinner  
  
By Güera  
  
And oh supposedly I'm supposed to say that "I don't own Gundam Wing but I do! Seriously I do! *Guards take her back to her room in asylm* You have to believe me I do own Gundam Wing!" That is what would happen if I said that I did own Gundam Wing. I don't own Gundam Wing not even a single episode so don't sue or i'll sue you for sueing me!  
  
Saturday, August 2, AC 198  
  
The same Prussian blue eyes, the same unruly chocolate brown hair. He was not paying attention to her, he was staring out into space. She watched him for a while enjoying the silence and the fact that he was there and had not runaway. He looked so handsome just standing there not moving at all. Without warning he turned to face her. "Hello, Relena." He said. She was shocked and scared Finally she responded.  
  
"Hello, Heero."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came for the view. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me? I came to." He paused. "I came to kill you." He said pulling out a gun from the air. She didn't even gasp. She's been held at gun point before and usually by him. No big deal.  
  
"Are you going to shoot me this time, Heero?" She asked not scared at all.  
  
"Yes." He said emotionlessly.  
  
"Go ahead." She said. He paused a moment processing what she said.   
  
"Mission accepted." He said. She heard a gun being fired and saw only darkness. She then realized she had her eyes closed. Slowly she opened them. She was staring into blue eyes. They were cold and unfeeling. His face had a smile as if he finally accomplished something. Which he did. He managed to shoot and eventually kill Relena. She was shocked but soon accepted the reality. Heero had shot her and he didn't even care. That fact hurt even more than the gun shot. He finally killed her. She didn't have the will to live anymore. She slowly closed her eyes and the pain subsided.  
  
"Relena, wake up!" Milliardo was yelling at Relena. She opened her eyes and saw her brother. She hugged him fiercely.  
  
"What happened?" Relena asked.  
  
"You tell me. I heard you scream and when I came into your room you were crying."  
  
"I had a nightmare."  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come on. Let's go eat."  
  
"All right."  
  
Relena and Milliardo walked out of the room followed by a pair of blue eyes. They went down the stairs and into the dining room. All eyes were on them. Heero was still following them into the dining room, he saw Duo and walked over to him still in the shadows.  
  
"What's wrong with Relena?" Duo asked.  
  
"She had a nightmare." Heero answered monotonously.  
  
"Why didn't you wake her up for it?"  
  
"I would have been discovered."  
  
"Oh yeah. Is she gonna be all right?"  
  
"Yeah." 'I hope so. She was saying my name and crying when she was dreaming. I wonder what her dream was.' Heero thought.  
  
Diff. POV  
  
"This looks delicious. Thank you." Odelia said as a maid handed her a plate of roast. Odelia, Milliardo, Lucrezia, Relena and Milli were sitting in the dining room eating dinner, Holly had left a little earlier. Relena sat across from Lucrezia, Odelia sat across from Milliardo and Milli sat in between his parents. He was so happy to see them both again. Relena was her cheerful self again as if the nightmare never happened. Odelia was quiet. Milliardo was talking to Relena and Lucrezia. odelia stayed out of the conversation. Until . . .  
  
"So brother can I ask you a question?" Relena asked.  
  
"Sure what is it?" Milliardo said.  
  
"What is your business with Odelia?" Relena said putting down her spoon and looked Milliardo in the eyes. Odelia did the same and Lucrezia turned in her chair to look over her son and at her husband.  
  
"Yes, Milliardo. What is your business with Odelia?" Lucrezia said. All eyes were on Milliardo. He was apparently nervous because he stared at his soup as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
"Milliardo tell us now." Lucrezia said. "I know you just got out of the hospital but if you don't tell us right now. I'm gonna put you back in."  
  
"Brother why won't you tell us?" Relena asked. Silence.   
  
"Because . . ." Milliardo said struggling for the words. 'How can I tell them. It would destroy the. Can I just keep it a secret? No, I can't.' "I, uh, how can I say this? Well my parents made and agreement with her parents." He said pointing to Odelia. She nodded. "And that agreement has to be fulfilled by AC 199. And unless it's not, um." He stopped. 'What if it's not fulfilled they could both agree to discard the agreement. Nothing bad will happen. The press doesn't know. Ha! I found a loophole.' He thought.  
  
"If it is not then the world will be in chaos. True peace will never be obtained." Odelia finished for him.  
  
"All right lets do what the agreement says. That's easy." Lucrezia said.  
  
"Well it's not that simple." Milliardo said.  
  
"Oh, sure it is. Come on I promise not to get mad. We'll do what the agreement says no matter what. Right Relena?" Relena nodded her head.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise. Now what does the agreement say?"  
  
He hesitated but told her anyways. "That one person from the Peacecraft Family has to marry one person from the Lowe Family and have children." He prepared for her attack. Nothing.  
  
"Aren't you mad?"  
  
"No, I'm not mad. I promised I wouldn't get mad. Does she have a brother?"  
  
"What?" Relena said.  
  
"I do but he's currently unavailable at this time." Odelia said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucrezia said.  
  
"He's missing. Been missing for 13 years." Milliardo said.  
  
"Does she have another brother?" Lucrezia said.  
  
"Afraid not." Odelia said.  
  
"But that means that . . ." Lucrezia said. Milliardo nodded.   
  
"But you can't. We're married. We have a son. You can't." Lucrezia said getting up from the table.  
  
"It's going to be okay." Milliardo said. He got up from the table. He walked over to Lucrezia and put his arms on her shoulders. Lucrezia had her head down in her hands. She was sobbing.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Lucrezia yelled at him.  
  
"But . ."  
  
"You have to marry her? How can you? How dare you!?"  
  
"But if we find the lost prince I won't have to marry anyone."  
  
"But I do!" Relena yelled and left the room.  
  
"How can you be so cruel?" Lucrezia said and also walked out of the room with Milli in her arms.  
  
"Try to please one and you end up with none." Odelia said.  
  
"Shut up. This is all your fault." Milliardo said.  
  
"Why is it my fault?" Odelia said innocently.  
  
"You had to come here and bring that stupid agreement."  
  
"Well better hope your friends upstairs find my brother." Odelia said. Milliardo was too upset to notice that Odelia knew about the Preventers upstairs. She left the room and Milliardo was left alone to his knowledge anyways. Heero and Duo were still in the room and had witnessed the whole event from their hiding place in the shadows. They felt sorry for him so they stepped out of the darkness. He didn't notice them because he was thinking so hard to get out this situation. It wasn't until they were right under his nose.  
  
"What are you doing here!" Milliardo yelled at them.  
  
"We wanted to make sure you were okay." Duo said.  
  
"I'm fine. Go back to work." He said.   
  
"Do we still need to hide?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes I will tell them in the morning." Milliardo responded. They nodded and left without a word.   
  
They went their separate ways since Duo had to watch Milli and heero had to watch Relena. Duo saw Lucrezia and Milli in the nursery. Lucrezia was sitting down and Milli was playing with blocks on the floor. Duo stealthily walked into the room being careful not to be noticed by her or Milli. He got into the room successfully. Neither of them noticed him. 'Good.' Duo thought. "You don't have to hide. I know you're here, Duo." Lucrezia said. Duo surprised as he was stepped out of the darkness.  
  
"How did you know I was here." Duo asked her.  
  
"Please Duo you under estimate me. I was a soldier too."  
  
"That is true."  
  
"Now please sit down and tell me what you're doing here."  
  
"All right."  
  
Diff POV  
  
I was sitting on my bed thinking about what my brother said. 'If they find this so called lost prince then I have to marry him. It's either my happiness or his. Well I guess he chose himself. But I guess he has a good reason, he is already married and has a son. But marry someone and have his children. Someone I barely even know? What the hell is wrong with the world. Why does Destiny want to make my life as miserable as possible. Why me? Haven't I had enough hell in my life already without this? My father being murdered by the enemy. Finding out that I'm adopted. Being Queen of the World for some idiots. Being the Vice Foreign Minister is enough trouble already. It is true that it is easier to obtain peace than it is to keep it. Besides that I get threats everyday. Especially bomb threats. I don't even have my own life. My entire universe revolves around the peace between the Earth and the Colonies and now Mar. Why? Why me? Well maybe if I do get married I can make Heero jealous. Where did that come from. He's probably already forgotten about me. Then why can't I forget him? Why am I repeating this conversation? I already established that he never cared for me at all.' Thump. Creak. 'What was that?' I heard a strange noise in my room. I looked toward the door. It was open. 'Didn't I close it?' A person walked in.   
  
"What do you want?" I asked coldly to the person.  
  
"Please try to understand." Milliardo said.  
  
"I do understand." I said and turned away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said. I stayed silent. He left the room. He mumbled something I couldn't   
  
understand.  
  
"What?" I said and turned around but he had already left my room. I continued with my thoughts. So much thinking made me think about Heero and how he broke my heart. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I brushed it away quickly before more came I calmed down but after five minutes the dam broke. I laid down on the bed. Crying and crying. I reached out my teddy bear. The same one Heero had given me. I clutched it tightly imagining it was Heero. Because they are both silent and strong. So kind yet cold at the same time. I lost all track of time.  
  
Diff POV  
  
Odelia went up the stairs to the third floor. She found the right door and walked into the room. There she found three boys each on a laptop. One was blond, another one had light brown hair and the last one had black hair. They all turned when she opened the door. Seeing that it was her they went back to their laptops. 'How rude.' She thought. She cleared her throat they continued to ignore her.   
  
"Are you guys gonna ignore me all day or what?" She asked. They still ignored her. 'They are very rude.' She thought. She walked up to them and looked over their shoulders to see their computer screens. Quatre had a bunch of different names. 'Boring.' Trowa had information on different people. 'More interesting but still boring.' She looked at Wufei's screen. He had pictures of different people. 'Wow, now this is interesting.'. The names were listed at the bottom and the picture was full screen. "How are you guys doing?" Odelia asked after a while. Wufei looked up at her. He didn't seem very happy to see her but who could tell. "What?" She asked. Wufei didn't say a word and turned back to his screen. After another few minutes of silence the three of them saved what they were doing , shut down their computers and started to leave the room. "Hey." She said. They stopped and turned to look at her. "Aren't you guys going to tell me you progress so far?" She asked.  
  
"So far the list is down to 1,000 people." Quatre said.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"But now its past midnight and we really need to get some sleep."  
  
"It is?" Odelia said looking at her watch. "It is!" The three boys looked at her strangely. "I gotta go. Bye." She said and left before they could. They walked out of the room and went to their separate rooms to sleep.  
  
Diff POV  
  
Milliardo walked into the nursery hopefully his son won't be mad at him too. He saw Lucrezia and Duo in the room. Milli was asleep in his crib. 'What is he doing here?' He thought. Lucrezia turned to glare at him but quickly turned away. Duo looked at him with wide eyes but didn't seem scared at all. "What are you doing?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"You invited him. You should know." Lucrezia replied coldly. Her tone of voice hurt him.  
  
"I've got to go." Duo said and quickly left. They were alone in the room.  
  
"Nion we need to talk about this." Milliardo said.  
  
"Yes, we do. But not here." Lucrezia said and walked out of the room. Milliardo followed her. They entered their own room. Milliardo opened his mouth to talk but Lucrezia spoke first. "How can you do this. If its not taking away our happiness your taking away Relena's." Lucrezia said and tears rolled down her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have no choice." Milliardo said and tried to touch her but she still didn't let him.  
  
"You were the greatest soldier alive. You were a legend. Any base you wanted to destroy would be in a few hours. You almost succeeded in destroying the earth. And telling me that you can't find a loop hole in a stupid agreement?!" Lucrezia yelled at him.  
  
"But its impossible the document is short and to the point. There is no loophole." Milliardo said his voice starting to rise along with hers.  
  
"Well them you aren't as good as I thought."  
  
"Apparently not!" Milliardo yelled. The argument went on and on until all hours of the night. Lucrezia still didn't forgive Milliardo and so he had to go sleep in one of the guest room.  
  
Diff POV  
  
Odelia was in her room talking to someone on her laptop.  
  
"You were right sir. They did send the gundam pilots to look over my brother."  
  
"Have they found anything?"  
  
"Not yet. They seem to have the same luck as we had."  
  
"Have you met all of them?"  
  
"Not quite. I've met four of them. All that's left is meeting the so-called 'Heero Yuy'."  
  
"Well contact me when you do."  
  
"Yes, sir." Odelia said and closed her laptop. She got into her pajamas and laid on her bed to get some rest.  
  
Diff POV  
  
'Sleep my beautiful angel.' Heero thought. 'You will be safe.' Heero left the room where Relena slept. 'She will be safe. Won't she?' Heero thought. He stopped and wanted to go back but instead walked out onto a balcony to enjoy the cool night air and the shining stars. 'Why did I agree to this? Why? +Because you love her.+ Do I? -No love is unnecessary. It will only get in the way.- +Love does not get in the way. It is beautiful+ I wouldn't know what love is.' Heero thought as he looked up at the stars. He looked in front of him. He spotted a garden and got a great idea.  
  
Güera 


	6. Dreams?

Lost Love, Lost Prince and Marriage?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Dreams?  
  
By Güera  
  
Middle of Night, Saturday August 2, AC 198  
  
My Dear Relena: I have finally realized my true feelings for you, Relena. Meet me at my house. I will be there waiting for you. When you come I will tell you how I truly feel once and for all. Go as soon as you read this.  
  
Yours Truly  
  
Heero  
  
'He does care.' Relena thought as she read the letter Heero had sent her. 'I'll go right now.' She thought and as if by magic she was standing in front of Heero's house. Relena opened the door slowly. Inside she saw the most amazing sight ever. Heero had his back to her and he wasn't wearing his shirt so his bare skin was visible. His muscles were well toned. The sight made her knees weak. A woman she didn't recognize started walking over to Heero. Relena couldn't' see the woman's face because it was masked by the darkness. She calmly walked up to Heero and kissed him Relena expected him to turn her away but he did the opposite. Heero put his arms around the woman and intensified the kiss. The woman put her arms around Heero's neck. Both were embraced in a passionate kiss. This new sight made Relena want to vomit but it also broke her heart. 'How could Heero do this to me?' She asked herself. Relena felt that she was dying right there at Heero's house. In this doorway looking at them kissing passionately. The pulled away not because they wanted to but because they needed to breathe again. Heero finally turned to face Relena.  
  
"Princess so you finally came." Heero said. Relena nodded dumbly. "Now you know how I truly feel about you." Relena just stared at him still in shock. "I don't love you. I never have and I never will." Relena already knew this but hearing Heero actually say it made it into reality. That fact hurt deeply.  
  
"But." Relena started to say and found out she couldn't find the words she was looking for. All those years of being a politician. Being able to lie to someone face to face. Yet she couldn't lie to him. She could never do that. He never loved her but she will always love him. Heero pulled out a gun as if to kill her but it wasn't necessary. Relena's soul had already died. Her heart had been broken. And her mind refused to believe the truth.  
  
"Should I kill you or let you suffer?" Heero asked Relena. She could only just stare at him with blank eyes. "I think I'll let you suffer. I'll enjoy that even more than killing you." Heero said and put his gun away. He turned to the woman next to him and kissed her. The woman kissed him back. Once again they were caught in a passionate kiss. Relena could only stand there and watch. The passion between Heero and the woman intensified. Relena couldn't stand it anymore. Her anger took control of her. A scream was heard. She ran toward to the two lovers. With one movement of her arm she separated them from each other and sent them flying to a wall. Relena wasted no time she picked up a knife and started to stab them both. Stabbing and stabbing. Soon both Heero and the strange woman were dead and bleeding severely. Relena couldn't believe what she had done. A born pacifist just murdered two people. The love of her life and his lover she didn't even know. But how could be she. Relena didn't understand why she did that. She killed her one true love. He never loved her but it still hurt. It was true he didn't care at all and he wanted her to suffer immensely. But that didn't matter. She still loved him. She screamed loudly. The pain was too much.  
  
Relena woke up screaming. She was in her bed in her room. Safely in her own house. 'A nightmare. It was just a nightmare.' Relena thought. 'But it felt so real. I swear I could feel the blood on my hands.' Relena grabbed the worn out teddy bear from her night stand. The same one Heero had given her. 'Heero gave me this teddy bear as a token of his love.' "But Heero betrayed me!" She said and started to cry. Crying because her dream probably really did happen. It seemed so real. She looked down at the coveted teddy bear it was red. Relena threw it. She looked at her hands. They were red too, covered in blood. She screamed. Her entire room reminded her of her nightmare. Everything about it reminded Relena of the horrendous sight. She had to leave. She got out of bed and ran out of her room. She ran down the hall. She needed some fresh air. She headed over to the garden out back.  
  
Diff. POV  
  
A dark shadow jumped from the second story balcony to the garden out back. He made no sound as his feet hit the soft grass, moist with the night's fresh dew. He silently ran across the grass to the beautiful trees further back in the garden. He climbed the highest one and sat on one of the branches. He closed his eyes and began to think. Once again the war raging in him prepared for another battle. 'What am I doing here? Why did I accept this mission? I have nothing to do with Relena. I never have. And now I will never have the chance to. There are so many people who love her. Who want her. They just all have lust and want her for her body and I'm not going to let them have her. She's mine and mine alone. What am I saying? What she does is her business. I won't interfere with her personal life. +But yet you want to. You know you want to make Relena yours and only yours no one else's. + -No! She distracts you. You will never be able to complete your missions. If you're distracted, you can never protect her completely +But if you make her yours you won't need to go on any more missions. Your only mission will be to be with her. To give her your love. + -But it would never work. A born pacifist and the Perfect Soldier. You are two completely different people with different personalities. She will never love the Perfect Soldier. She will end up loving a handsome gentleman that is caring and doesn't run away.- +As the saying goes. "Love conquers all boundaries." If you love her, she must surely love you back. She loved you and still does.+ -No she doesn't.- +Yes she does!+ "Shut up!" Heero yelled out loud and jumped off the tree to the ground. His thoughts did not stop instead they continued to torment him. '+You love her you know you do. You always have and always will. She loves You too. And You know it. Why do you have to keep denying your true feelings for her? Why? It's not helping you any. It just makes your life worse.+ -No. You have to stay away from your emotions. Keep them sealed up. That is the only way to be truly happy. If You follow your emotions it will only result in your own destruction.-' Then in the middle of his thoughts he saw a figure running to him. The person caught Heero by complete surprise so when they crashed the person that was running fell on top of him. 'What the hell happened?' Heero thought as he lay on the moist grass. 'Who would be out here in the middle of the night?' Heero looked at the person on top of him. In the darkness it was difficult to see but the Perfect Solder has very good eyesight. Heero saw that this person had on sky blue pajamas, brown hair and was apparently barefoot. 'Definitely not a terrorist.'(AN: Terrorist in PJs and Barefoot. Ha ha ha.) Slowly the person lifted their head. The person sat up on top of Heero. Their legs on eight side of his chest. The person's face was hidden by their long brown tangled hair. The person grabbed their head and rubbed it. Apparently they were hurt when the two crashed.   
  
"Ow, my head." The person said in a sweet voice. Heero was too shocked to respond. And as natural of a reaction as he had Heero spoke.  
  
"Relena." He said in a voice so loving and caring almost not his own. Relena looked down at the person she was sitting on top of. Heero could now see her beautiful face and her precious eyes. Too beautiful to describe.  
  
"Heero." She breathed just loud enough for him to hear. "Why?!" She yelled at him. "Why? Why did you betray me?" Relena continued to yell at him as she hit him. Relena gave Heero some weak punches on his face, head, wherever she hit. Although they were weak each one hurt him more than if he was hit by a gundam. The punches did not make bruises on his skin and he barely even felt them but his heart was twisted in pain because it seemed that Relena hated him. 'But why? Why does she hate me? What did I do? Why does she say I betrayed her? +More like what haven't You done? Remember how she cried in her room. You caused her grief she is in pain.+ -See I knew she didn't love you. If she did, she wouldn't be doing this.-' Relena's punches calmed down and she broke down crying. Crying softly. So softly that Heero couldn't figure out what she was doing. The cries increased and soon her entire face was stained with salty tears. Either from the exhaustion or the unpacifist outbreak, whatever the reason Relena's body went limp. Heero looked at her confused. She had her eyes closed and her cries had ceased entirely. Without warning she fell on top of Heero, her face almost hitting his. Heero couldn't believe it.   
  
"My angel I will always protect you no matter what happens." Heero said to her and sat up. He wrapped his arms around Relena's body so she wouldn't fall and get hurt. 'I'm finally doing what I've always dreamed of doing. I'm hugging my precious angel.' Heero held Relena gently, his arms wrapped around her fragile sleeping body. He felt her warmth through her thin clothing and heard her soft slow breaths. Relena shivered as the cold air touched her uncovered body. Heero tightened his embrace. He did not want to let go but neither did he want her to catch a cold. Carefully he stood with Relena in his arms. Unconsciously she snuggled her head into his chest to feel warmer. Heero froze but quickly recovered. He gave his sleeping angel a kiss on the forehead. Relena stopped shaking and her face calmed. At the sight of that Heero showed one of his rare smiles becoming less rare with each passing moment he sees Relena. 'I love you even more my sweet angel.' Heero thought. He walked through the green paradise with Relena in his arms. They passed the trees, the bushes, and the flowers. Heero walked on the moist grass getting his feet wet, his clothes were now totally soaked but he didn't care. He had his angel and she had him. Nothing else mattered and although Relena was sleeping he still enjoyed the special moment they shared. Of course he'll never tell anyone. Not a soul will know of this except him. 'Maybe I'll tell Relena about this one day. Maybe.' Heero finally reached Relena's room inside the mansion and was saddened. Quietly so no one could hear them Heero entered the room. He walked over to her bed and gently lay her on top of it. Relena seemed to notice that her source of warmth had disappeared and curled up into a ball. Heero wanted to lay down on the bed with her to keep her warm but he resisted. He covered Relena with her sheets and started to walk out of the room, he then noticed a worn out teddy bear laying on the floor. 'She kept it after all these years? Oh my dear sweet angel, maybe someday. Maybe someday I will have the courage to tell you how I truly feel.' Heero thought as he looked at the old teddy bear he gave her for her sixteenth birthday. Heero put the old teddy bear in Relena's arms and she embraced it as if her life depended on it. Heero silently exited Relena's room and entered his own. His thoughts wandered over to his angel and he didn't stop them. He slowly drifted off to sleep with a picture of his angel clear in his mind.  
  
Güera 


	7. Strange Visitor And A Crazy Soldier

Lost Love, Lost Prince and Marriage?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Strange Visitor and A Crazy Soldier  
  
By Güera  
  
Middle of Night  
  
He held me so close to him. I could feel his body heat. I snuggled even closer. I wanted to stay like this forever. He gave me a kiss on the forehead. He's so sweet. He started walking. I don't know here to and I didn't care at all. We were together like this for a few minutes and that's all that mattered, then he suddenly let go of me. I was cold so I curled up into a ball. He covered me with the blankets. How nice. Then he left. It's over or so I thought. But I felt him come back only to give me my bear. I clutched it tightly imagining it was him. He left and this time he didn't come back. I longed for him. His presence. I woke up and looked around for him. I saw no one. I went back to sleep. It was just another dream.  
  
Sunday, August 3, AC 198  
  
The clouds covered the sky, the sun was nowhere in sight. It appeared as if the encounter last night failed and was sad because of it. It was fairly cold much like Heero. He walked quietly out of his room, he then headed to the nursery. He found the right room and walked in. Just as he predicted he saw Duo watching over the baby. And just as he predicted Duo had fallen asleep. Heero walked up to Duo and shook him slightly. Duo opened his eyes and saw Heero. Immediately he panicked. Heero gave Duo his death glare and said. "Go watch Relena." In his monotonous voice.  
  
"What?" Duo said. 'I thought you wanted to watch her. You love her after all.' Duo thought.  
  
Again Heero said. "Go watch Relena." And intensified his glare. Duo nodded and left the room. 'What happened to him?' Duo thought. Heero resumed Duo's position in the shadows and proceeded to watch Milli. After a while Lucrezia came into the nursery to take Milli down for breakfast. She looked for Duo but in his place she found Heero. She was staring right at him and he seemed to only stare back. But only his eyes were staring back, like he couldn't see what he was looking at as if he was asleep with his eyes open.   
  
Lucrezia said. "Heero?" He didn't respond. "Heero!" she yelled a bit louder. He snapped out of his trance and glared at her. "Don't glare at me, you're the one that was asleep." Lucrezia said and walked out of the room. Following slowly was Heero.  
  
Diff. POV  
  
'Man! What the hell happened to Heero. He's acting more different than yesterday. I wonder what could have happened to him?' Duo thought as he watched Relena leave her room and go downstairs for breakfast.  
  
No POV  
  
Once again they were all in the dining room. Everyone knew that they were being watched by Duo and Heero, everyone that is except Relena. She is totally unaware that her one true love and his best friend were watching her every move. Lucrezia wasn't talking to Milliardo and neither was Relena, the only person who would talk to him besides Milli is Odelia and Milliardo was talking to her. So it was quiet at the table except for some small greetings and Milli's giggles.   
  
"Relena," Lucrezia said. Relena looked at her. "I think Milliardo has something to tell you." Lucrezia said and glared at him. Milliardo didn't get the message. He had no clue what she was talking about. Lucrezia stared at the shadows right where Heero and Duo were and looked back at Relena making her point clear: 'Tell Relena that Heero is here.' Milliardo shook his head. Lucrezia glared at him some more. He understood the message immediately. Relena looked at them like they had gone insane. She looked over to the place where Lucrezia stared at Duo and Heero but couldn't see anything. In the shadows Heero started to get nervous. He was supposed to be guarding Milli but he just couldn't help take a quick look at his angel, Relena. He looked over at her as her head spun around. Her soft hair twirled in the air and she looked straight at him. They locked eyes but Relena was looking for something. She finally looked away. 'Good she doesn't know I'm here.' Heero thought. Duo looked like he was asleep but standing up. Then there was a crash. Boom! A door slammed. Heero turned his attention to the entrance as did everyone else. Duo didn't notice a thing. As expected someone burst into the dining room. Heero expected it to be a terrorist, an assassin but instead it was a girl with short dark blue hair and a very angry expression on her face.  
  
"Where is he?!" She yelled. All the people in the dining room looked at the strange girl with no clue what she was talking about. "Duo!" She yelled all of them except Relena turned to the shadows. The strange girl walked over to where they were staring at. "Duo, stop hiding!" She yelled again and glared at the darkness. In the shadows Duo was wide awake now and was very scared. Heero didn't know who this strange girl was and why she was after Duo much less why Duo was so afraid of her. He was standing right behind Heero trying to use him as a shield but the girl could see him very well. "Duo, stop hiding behind Heero!" She yelled. 'No, don't tell her I'm here.' Heero thought. But it was too late. 'Heero! Heero's here? But how could he be? Where is he?' Relena thought at the same exact moment. The strange girl walked into the darkness. She grabbed Duo by the ear and started to pull him out. Heero took out his gun and started to aim it at her.   
  
Duo saw this and said. "No, don't hurt her. Please don't hurt her Heero." Heero nodded and put his gun away. He watched the hilarious scene. A small smile played on his face. He thought it was very funny until the strange girl had finished pulling Duo out and now had Heero with his hands behind his back. He could have easily escaped but Duo said not to hurt this crazy girl so he didn't. But this girl was very strong. And very persistent. Heero tried to stay in the shadows for fear of what Relena would do when she saw him. He was trying to weigh a dozen tons so that the girl wouldn't be able to move him but she did however without a sign of fatigue. Duo was smiling at everyone and trying to appear calm but he wasn't very successful. The strange girl had finally pulled Heero out, no one seemed surprised to see him except Relena. 'Heero.' She thought as she looked at him. 'Relena.' Heero thought. He refused to look at her, to make eye contact with her. He just couldn't look into her beautiful eyes without his emotions going haywire. He knew he loved her but he was too scared to tell her. The strange girl then started to talk to Duo, something about a dinner.  
  
"Duo how could you cancel? You know how important this dinner is. If you keep on canceling, we'll never be able to practice and when the wedding comes in two weeks you won't know what to do."  
  
"Hilde, I'm sorry." Duo mumbled when she stopped to breathe a little.  
  
"You better be sorry. Now which one of these idiots said you had to be here and cancel the important recital dinner?" Hilde asked. Heero managed a small smile. Relena and Lucrezia giggled a little and Milliardo was shocked. Duo was too scared to say anything so he just pointed to Milliardo. Hilde then turned her rage to him. "So you're the idiot that made Duo miss the recital dinner. Now why did you go and have to do that? Huh? Answer me big guy. Why did you make my Duo cancel the dinner and leave me planted? Why?" Hilde screamed a Milliardo. He was very pissed off. 'How dare this strange woman break into my house and make demands. What does she have to do with Maxwell anyways. I can do what I want with him. I can order him whenever I like. I'm his superior officer.' Milliardo thought.  
  
"Who are you?" He said in a very strained voice.  
  
"Me? Don't tell me you don't know." Hilde said and turned to Duo. "You haven't told them yet? Why haven't you told them?" She asked. Duo mumbled something that sounded like 'I forgot.' "You forgot! How could you forget to tell your friends about your fiancee and that you are getting married in two weeks? I wonder how that could have slipped your mind!" Hilde screamed at him. Everyone was silent. 'Duo's getting married? Duo the smiling, goofy always joking Duo? He's getting married? That's a miracle.' Heero thought. 'Wow Duo getting married. I'm so happy for him. His bride to be will definitely keep him in line.' Thought Relena. 'But what is he doing here? And why was he hiding?'  
  
"We'll be sure to be there." Lucrezia said pleasantly putting her hand on Milliardo's good shoulder trying to calm him down. But to no avail.  
  
"What the hell is your little girlfriend doing here, Maxwell?" Milliardo yelled at him. That really pissed off Hilde. 'He really shouldn't have done that. He knows no wrath like a pissed off Hilde.' Duo thought.  
  
"You should really learn some manners. I am not only his girlfriend but I am his fiancee and my name is Hilde. H-I-L-D-E Schniebeker. Now you try spelling that! But my name is not little girlfriend! Okay!" Hilde screamed at him. She stood right in front of Milliardo and although he was taller than Hilde she seems even more menacing than the commander of the G-5.   
  
"How dare you talk to me like that! Do you know who I am?" Milliardo yelled at her.  
  
"Yes I do. You are the commander of the G-5. And I am a Lt. at the Preventers but since I don't work under I could care less who the hell you are!" Hilde screamed right back at him.  
  
"Hilde! Now I remember you. I didn't recognize you without your uniform. How are you?" Relena said interrupting the civil war and hugged her.  
  
"Hey Relena. Oh I've been meaning to ask you something. Could you be my maid of honor for our wedding?" Hilde asked in a surprisingly calm and sweet voice.  
  
"Don't you have someone else to do it?"  
  
"I'm an orphan like Duo. He's the only thing I have but since he has such good friends I thought of asking you to be it." Hilde said.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Oh and um," Hilde said looking around and finally found him. He was walking out of the dining room. "Heero, don't leave yet. Duo has something to ask you." Hilde said and caught Heero before he left. Hilde had him by his arms and brought him back to the little circle they were in. Heero didn't say a word but complied. "Go on, Duo. Ask him."  
  
"Do I have to?" Duo said.  
  
"Coward." Hilde said to him. 'Ask me what?' Heero thought. Hilde turned to face Heero. "Will you be the best man?" she asked. Heero just looked at her. He didn't know what a 'best man' was let alone what they did. "Great." She turned to Duo. "See, Duo. It wasn't that hard." Duo nodded. The whole time this happened Heero didn't even glance at Relena for fear that he might drown in her beautiful eyes like he did last night. Relena walked up to Heero and slapped him. Hard. Heero just stood there as the side of his face turned red. Everyone was shocked. No one more than Heero.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were here? Why didn't any of you tell me they were here?" Relena yelled at everyone. She turned to Heero. "Was it real Heero?" She asked in a low voice so that only she and him could hear. Heero didn't say anything and refused to even look at her. "I thought so." Relena said and stormed out of the dining room. Holly was walking in, so both of them left to her office. Heero was stunned. 'Relena hit me. Again. But I deserve it. I should have said it was real. But then how would I explain everything I said and did? +You could have told her you said and did those things because you love her.+ -That's not an option. She will confuse you and blind you from the truth.- Stay out of my head!' As Heero struggled with his thoughts, Odelia walked up to him and introduced herself.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Heero Yuy. I am Odelia Lowe. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said and held out her hand to him. He was lost and really didn't notice her. He turned and walked away.  
  
"Yuy!" Milliardo yelled. Heero stopped but didn't turn around. "Go look after Relena." He said. Heero continued to walk in the direction Relena went. Odelia was mad.  
  
"Are all the gundam pilots this rude?!" She yelled at Milliardo and left too. Lucrezia left to change to go to work, taking Milli with her. Milliardo followed her. Duo and Hilde were left alone in the dining room. Hilde turned to face Duo.  
  
"Duo what the hell happened here? It looks like a damn war zone." Hilde said.  
  
"There's too much to explain." Was all Duo said. Duo and Hilde walked out of the room with his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Diff POV  
  
'How dare they! Why did they do that?' Relena thought as she paced around her office looking for something but not finding it. "Holly," She said as calmly as she could.  
  
"Yes, Relena?" Holly said entering the office.  
  
"Do you know where the treaty of X-2 and X-5 is?"  
  
"It's right there." Holly said pointing to a stack of papers that looked so obvious now. Relena was pissed off. She told Holly thank you and to leave the room. Holly left quickly and Relena flew into a rage. She began saying curse words in several different languages and then proceeded to throw things. Because she was making so much noise, Relena didn't notice that someone had entered her office and was looking at her like this. She grabbed her metal file cabinet and threw it straight at the door. She heard a crash as the metal hit bones. Then the sound of someone falling. Relena heard that and panicked.   
  
"Holly!" She yelled. "Holly! Are you okay?!" Relena yelled.  
  
"Relena, I'm fine what happened? I can't open the door.!" Holly yelled on the other side of the door. 'But if she's fine, then who did I hit?' Relena thought as she walked through the disaster area she, just a moment ago created. Then she saw him.  
  
Diff POV  
  
"Yuy!" Milliardo yelled. "Go look after Relena." 'But she hates me and I don't blame her. I hate myself too. How could I be so cruel to her. The one person who I actually care for.' Heero thought as he walked down the hall towards Relena's office. The girl named Holly was in her desk but was preoccupied with searching for something so she didn't notice when he walked into Relena's office. Inside he saw disaster. The worse he's ever seen. Relena was out of control, she was throwing things and cursing in Japanese, German, French, Spanish, Arabic and some other languages he couldn't recognize. But how is it that a born pacifist princess could look so menacing and yet so beautiful at the same time. Heero was so caught up in capturing Relena's beauty in his mind that he didn't notice the metal file cabinet flying his way. Thud! The sound of bone hitting metal was hard then another thud of a body falling. The metal made a small wound on his head but it was the impact that hurt the most. The force that Relena threw the metal file cabinet was so great that it knocked poor Heero unconscious. He lay on the floor, his head bleeding, his eyes open like he was dead.  
  
Diff POV  
  
"Heero!" Relena yelled and dropped to the floor. Heero was lying on the floor face-down and his head bleeding. "Please don't be dead." Relena said and turned over the body. She put her ears to his heart to listen. She heard steady heartbeats. Thump. Thump. Thump. "He's alive." Relena said. Holly came into the office and saw the unconscious Heero. She fainted right on top of the mess. Apparently she doesn't like the sight of blood. Relena ignored her. 'She'll be fine.' She thought. Using some cloth ripped from her own t-shirt she slowed of blood and bandaged him up. He was still unconscious though. Relena looked around for something. 'There.' There was a glass of water on her desk. She got it and brought it over to Heero. Quickly she dumped it over Heero's face. He reacted. Oh boy, did he react. First Heero opened his eyes.  
  
Diff POV  
  
I opened my eyes everything looked blurry. I had huge headache and I felt like a truck ran over me. I looked up. I saw a person. I think it was a person. I tried to sit up but I felt so dizzy that I had to lay back down. The person or whatever it was looked over me. "Are you okay, Heero?" That voice it sounded so familiar. Is it an enemy? Nothing seemed clear. They moved closer and closer, they held something in their hand. It looked like a gun. An enemy! I was in danger. I reacted. With one swift movement, I was on top of my enemy and holding them firmly to the ground. I had my entire body weight on top of my enemy's body holding their legs and was holding their wrist tightly, almost cutting off the blood flow. The enemy's arms were over their head. My enemy was completely paralyzed. My face was only inches away from my enemy's. Who is this person, they seem so familiar. I still couldn't see clearly. I couldn't even tell if my enemy was a boy or a girl. My head hurt even worse with my sudden movement. As my sensed began to work. I felt that I had something on my head. With one hand still holding my enemy's wrist I used the other to feel my head. I felt a cloth wrapped around my head. I took it off. Then I felt a warm liquid. Blood? What happened? Why am I bleeding? I then turned to my enemy. My vision improved and I saw a girl. A very pretty girl. Is she my enemy? She looked at me with wide eyes. Probably too shocked to speak. She got her senses and tried to break free of my grasp. I put my free hand back where I had it before. She seemed very strong. "Heero Yuy, you let go of me right now!" She yelled very loudly. Too loudly. It made my already painful headache even worse.  
  
"Who are you?" I yelled back at her. Angry because she made my head hurt worse. She looked at me even more shocked than before.  
  
"Duo! Duo! Milliardo! Lucrezia! Odelia! Someone help! Heero's gone crazy!" She screamed. I would have stopped her but the noise made my head throb with pain. I slapped her not hard but powerful enough to shut her up. Tears rolled down her pretty face. She wasn't whimpering or anything. Tears were just coming out of her eyes. Her eyes, they looked like two precious gems. Two beautiful blue diamonds staring back at me. I was caught in her gaze and couldn't seem to turn away. As if I turned this wonderful feeling that I have would go away and I would be completely void of anything.  
  
Diff POV  
  
Duo was walking with his arm around Hilde along the hallway. He was escorting her to the front door so she could leave while he did his job. Hilde gave him a sweet kiss and left to go to her job. Duo waved goodbye to her, closed the door and went to find Lucrezia and Milli. He was after all their bodyguard. Lucrezia was standing at the stairs, holding Milli, waiting for Milliardo but she didn't look too happy about it. "Hey, Lu." Duo said to her happily. Lucrezia smiled faintly at him. Milliardo finally showed up. She didn't even look at him but walked straight to the door. That's when they heard it.  
  
"Duo! Duo! Milliardo! Lucrezia! Odelia! Someone help! Heero's gone crazy!" A female voice cried very loudly. All three of then started running down the hall. Lucrezia was going slower because she was carrying Milli and didn't want him to get hurt.  
  
"Stay here!" Milliardo said to her and Lucrezia slowed to a walk. They ran ahead to Relena's office. Once they got there, they saw the disaster and immediately thought a terrorist attacked and there was a huge struggle. Relena's secretary, Holly, was on the floor. Duo checked her pulse.  
  
"She's still alive." Duo said and pulled out his gun. "But she's unconscious." He suddenly turned very serious. Milliardo pulled out his gun and scanned the room. In the very corner of Relena's office they saw two people. One on top of the other. The one person on the bottom was struggling to get loose. As they got closer they saw it was Relena struggling and a red haired person on top of her.  
  
"Who are you?" Milliardo yelled at him and aimed his gun at him. The red haired boy turned around and it looked exactly like Heero. "Yuy!" Now that Milliardo looked even closer, he didn't have red hair but his head was covered entirely in blood. His hands were holding down Relena's arms and she was still struggling to get loose. "Let go of my sister!"  
  
"Who are you?" He asked. Milliardo lost his balance and Duo started laughing. Heero didn't seem too happy about being laughed at. He glared at them. Heero was so distracted by Milliardo and Duo that he loosened his grip on Relena. She took full advantage of the situation and knocked Heero off of her. Heero was surprised and tried to defend himself but couldn't Relena gave him a powerful kick and managed to hit in the place where it hurts the most. Heero dropped down to his knees. Relena kicked again this time in his head and Heero fell on the floor unconscious. Duo was still laughing very loudly.  
  
"Duo, that's not funny." Relena yelled at him and stormed out of her own office. Duo still had a huge grin on his face. Milliardo was smiling a bit. Both were looking at the unconscious Heero on the floor. Holly was starting to wake up and Lucrezia had just entered the room.  
  
"What happened? Relena was very pissed off when she walked out of her. Oh my dear." Lucrezia said as she spotted Heero on the floor. "We have to call a doctor. Quickly get him on a sofa or something." Ding Dong. "I wonder who that could be?"  
  
Diff POV  
  
Ding dong. "She's here, finally." Quatre said and started to leave the room.   
  
"I don't know Quatre. Yuy couldn't be the one we're looking for." Wufei said.  
  
"You never know. After all we now nothing about Heero's past." Trowa said. Quatre ignored them and went to greet his guest. He had called her since she was a doctor after all and maybe she could do a blood test or something. 'I hope she can help us sort this mess out.' Quatre thought as he saw his guest. Sally Po.  
  
"Hi, Quatre. What can I do for you?" Sally said.  
  
"Good morning Sally. Can you do some blood tests?"   
  
"Sure." Then Duo ran down the stairs. He saw Sally.   
  
"Sally! Come you have to help Heero. He got beat up by Relena and is unconscious." Duo said and ran down the hallway. Quatre and Sally followed him. On their way they came across Odelia. She decides to follow them also. They entered Relena's office.  
  
"What happened here?" Sally asked Lucrezia.  
  
"We don't know," Lucrezia said, "but she might." She said pointing to the barely conscious secretary on the floor near them. Sally headed over to her as Holly sat up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sally asked her. Holly looked around and nodded. "Good. Now can you tell us what happened here?" Holly nodded her head once again. "Tell us, while I treat Heero."  
  
"Well, um, Miss Relena was in a very bad mood so I guess she started throwing stuff in her office. I think while I was looking for something. Mr. Yuy sneaked into her office. And that was not a wise decision. My guess is that Miss Relena threw something at him and he got knocked out. I came in and fainted." Holly said. Sally had cleaned up all of the blood on Heero's head and had bandaged his head properly.  
  
"And then we heard Relena's yell about Heero going crazy." Lucrezia continued.  
  
"When we came in Yuy was holding down my sister to the floor. Relena got loose, kicked him twice and stormed out." Milliardo finished.  
  
"Poor Heero. His wounds made the kicks Relena gave him even worse." Sally said, "but he'll be just fine. His head is swollen. So maybe he did go crazy for a little while but I can see Relena set him straight." Sally threw the blood cloths in the trash. "He'll be fine by tomorrow but with a huge migraine. Duo, Quatre why don't you guys take him to his room so he can get some rest." Duo and Quatre nodded.  
  
"We've got to go. Bye." Milliardo said.  
  
"I'm still mad at you." Lucrezia said and walked in front of him. Duo and Quatre took Heero to his room and set him on his bed. Sally and Holly left the room to check on Relena. Everyone left, everyone except for Odelia. She took the bloody cloths from the trash can and took them to her room.  
  
Heero got amnesia. How sad. I did my homework though, he got Transient global amnesia. A victim with Transient global amnesia experiences sudden confusion and forgetfulness. Attacks can be as brief as 30-60 minutes or can last up to 24 hours. In severe attacks, a person is completely disoriented and may experience retrograde amnesia(the victim can recall events that occurred after a trauma, but cannot remember previously familiar information or the events preceding the trauma.) that extends back several years. While very frightening for the patient, transient global amnesia generally has an excellent chance of recovery. Did you guys understand all that? If not please e-mail me or something, I promise I won't make fun of you I just want you to understand. That was chapter 6. Thank you for reading. Next chapter is needing some work. So chill. But I promise the next one will be more interesting and will have that little twist I told you about. Review!  
  
Güera 


	8. Chapter 7: Part 1

Lost Love, Lost Prince and Marriage?  
  
Chapter 7, Part 1  
  
The Lost Chapter  
  
By Güera  
  
So VERY VERY sorry this came out REALLY late. I had a VERY good reason. On May 15, my small town had a tornado warning. There was 2 tornadoes south from here and one to the north. We didn't get any tornadoes but we had 3 funnels. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's the top part of the tornado attached to the clouds but it doesn't touch the ground and we are VERY grateful that they didn't. Our power went out and they canceled school on the sixteenth. So I didn't have electricity or a computer working for 2 days. Plus half our town didn't either, nor did they have phones. There was substantial damage to our town. We even made the news. Our town was declared a natural disaster area and the army came. Yes I do live in tornado alley but it wasn't my idea. I hope the length of this chapter will compensate for my delay. I know it is 1 or 2 weeks late. (Sorry can't remember with so much to think about I forgot long ago.) School is out! Enjoy your summer vacation and this fill-in chapter. Enjoy! Please forgive me. :)  
  
Monday, August 4, AC 198  
  
Her light blue eyes, her light brown hair. Just so beautiful. I don't want to do this! Just stop it! Stop! Leave her alone. I don't want to hurt anybody anymore! I refuse to kill anybody! Why aren't my hands working? They won't respond! What's happened to me? Why can't I save her? I swore I'd always protect her but now here I am killing her with my very own hands. Relena, please forgive me. I don't want this to happen. Please, I'm begging you to stop! No. My hands are getting tighter around her neck. Relena, I wish I wasn't doing this. I'd kill anyone to prevent this from happening. Lifeless orbs stared back at me and I knew she was dead. No, no, Relena. RELENA!!  
  
"Heero! Heero wake up! It's just a dream, Heero. Come on, buddy. Wake up." A familiar voice said. I opened my eyes and I saw the face of my best friend looking down at me with worry. Concern showed in his eyes. I sat up but quickly laid back down. I had felt dizzy. "Woah. Calm down, buddy. You still need to recover. Relena hit you pretty bad."  
  
"Relena?" I asked forgetting to mask my emotions and I heard concern in my own voice as well as confusion.  
  
"Yeah, Relena. She threw a metal file cabinet at your head. She didn't mean to though. You kinda went crazy and tried to kill Relena. Zechs stopped you before you did. Relena's fine. She's plenty worried about you, since she is to blame for all your injuries." I listened closely as he spoke. Not all of them. I tried to get up again. I ignored the dizzy feeling in my head. Duo tried to stop me but I held up my hand. He watched me as I struggled to my feet and tried to stay balanced. I succeeded. It takes more than that to stop the Perfect Solder. Then thought better. I'm not the Perfect Soldier anymore. I'm just me. Heero Yuy. It takes more than that to stop Heero Yuy. As these thoughts ran through my head, I felt a little of my humanity return. Hopefully all of it would but I knew that would take an extensive amount of time.   
  
He grabbed the doorknob and I told him. "Tell Zechs I'm fine." Duo left the room. I slammed shut the door. I walked to my bed and sat on it. I took out a piece of paper and started writing. I'm going to leave again so I won't cause Relena any grief. I wrote a short letter to Relena telling her, I'm going to leave again and for her not to look for me. I quickly put it in an envelope and sealed it tight. Then I grabbed what little stuff I had and left the room. I walked along the hallway until I reached Relena's room. I knocked but soon realized no one was in it. I walked in the room. Her scent was intoxicating even though she wasn't in it. I began to feel regret. Like I shouldn't be doing this. I looked around memorizing everything about because I was about to leave this place forever. As soon as I felt confident again I left the precious letter on her bed and left the room before I changed my mind. I walked along the hallway. My stomach growled with hunger. I tried to subdue it but I could not deny it any further. My body needs some food. I walked to the stairs. With the first step I felt a sharp pain in my head. Apparently I still wasn't well. I lost my balance and tumbled down the stairs. With each foot I fell, the sharp edges hit a bruise or injury I had left from my recent mission: A small terrorist group escaped from the Preventer's custody. An easy task, easily taken care of, with no fatalities. Except I was thrown a bomb and although I dodged it the force threw me against a sharp set of rocks. They had escaped again but I was in a medical wing unconscious yet again. People say I overwork my body, but that is nothing compared to how many times my thoughts drift to Relena. My battles with my own self conscious are more exhausting than any others. As I dealt with my pain, I heard someone enter the mansion through the front door. I stood slowly, gritting my teeth. 'Come on this pain is nothing. Something this menial doesn't affect the Perfect Solder.' That little voice in my head said. No, your wrong. The Perfect Soldier died the moment I fell in love with Relena or rather when I admitted my feelings for her. I stood up proud and tall, not for being the Perfect Soldier but just for being myself. I walked to the library as I heard the servant's footsteps lead the guest there. Carefully not to make my presence I sneaked a look in the library, hoping to get one last look at my angel. There stood the object of my obsession and sometimes my curse. What I found was she had a look of shock on her face. As I followed her gaze to the floor, I noticed a person standing on his knees, with on of her hands in his holding out a box. I had no idea what was in the box.   
  
But I was shocked by his words. "Will you marry me, Relena Peacecraft?" Marriage? Is this how you propose marriage? I would have to try that on Relena. Then it hit me. He wanted to marry Relena! But- He couldn't, but he just couldn't. But, she's not mine. Relena is not a possession. Besides I am leaving soon. And she will never belong to me. I am too much of a coward. Running way from my problems instead of facing them head-on. Why couldn't I have told her sooner. That stupid letter will mean nothing to her now. Then this man would be her husband. He will take my rightful place by her side. But do I really deserve the place? I know nothing of expressing my love or courting her. I just know my true feelings for her. I doubt that will ever be enough. I stepped back into the hall preparing to leave. As well as the injuries I had acquired a week ago I now stood in a mansion with my sadly broken heard in my blood stain hands.   
  
"Yuy." I turned and stared into the eyes of my commander. He would no allow me to leave. I nodded, the Preventers aren't exactly known for their militaristic protocol. "Are you well?" He asked. Once again I nodded. So what if I'm lying to my commander. I'm not going to be here long enough so that I would have to explain myself. "Can you continue to protect my sister?" That's a tough question. But I couldn't let him down. I nodded slowly. Can I really continue to protect the one person who I truly felt anything for and ripped out my heart? Yes, of course. It wasn't her that caused it to happen. It was that bastard who proposed to her. I swear if Relena wasn't there I'd tear him apart. "Then continue to be her bodyguard. And this time do not hide yourself. She knows of your presence. Is that understood?" I nodded once more before he turned to enter the library. I followed. I couldn't see Relena or that strange man nor did I want to. It was quiet although they were expecting something.  
  
"No." I heard Relena said and In that moment I swear I heard bells ringing and angles singing. She said no. She said no! My heard healed faster than I realized. I heard that bastard's voice again.   
  
"But why?" He asked almost begging. Poor fool. That means I still have a chance. A slim chance but a chance none-the-less. "Will you at least grant me the pleasure of taking you out for dinner?" He asked. Why must he keep insisting? She won't go with you.   
  
"Sure." I heard Relena said. Her words surprised me.   
  
Two Hours Later  
  
Two hours after that bastard proposed to my angel here I was acting like a chaffer for her and him. The dinner was so boring. I'm surprised I even stayed awake. Although I think watching my angel was the only thing keeping me from falling into a deep slumber. He took my angel to a French restaurant. Called Pierre's Chateau. Personally I would have preferred a Japanese restaurant but that's just me. Relena had insisted that I sit with them so I did. I didn't order anything but Relena gave me half of her meal. That was the best damn meal I ever had. I didn't really enjoy the taste but rather relished in the fact that my angel had sacrificed half of her chicken to feed me. Then I stared at them for another hour as they talked about politics. It seemed this bastard knew a few things about the situation on Mars. Although I found the whole thing pointless, I did learn a few things. He paid the bill, so I think the male has to pay the bill on a date. I also learned that you must pull out the chair for a female and wait until she sits down for the male to sit. Very intriguing. We left the restaurant when it was beginning to get dark. We were riding in one of Relena's many limos. The bastard was trying to seduce but I knew Relena won't be fooled by such cheap tricks. He had insisted that I drive them home since they had things to talk about. When I asked what about. He told me it was nothing a bodyguard should be concerned with. I wanted to murder him right there and then. The only thing keeping him alive was Relena's presence and since I had been ordered for her not to leave my sight, he was condemned to stay alive. For how long? I wasn't sure. As long as I remain Relena's bodyguard. That duty will never end. And I am glad. Although I had promised to never kill again to Relena I felt a strange urge to hurt him and break his fragile neck. But I would never forsake my promise. Not while Relena was alive. Never again will I be responsible for another human being's death. They began to converse and although they spoke in whispers I could easily hear their conversation. Gideon, that was the bastard's name, was asking Relena if I could be trusted. I listened carefully for her answer while still managing to drive the limo. A stoplight. Good. Her words fill my heart with warmth and it stayed there.   
  
"Of course. I trust him with my life. Heero is a good honest person. He would never hurt anybody unless someone attacks." She respects me at least. That's good enough, maybe with enough time I can win her affection and love. That is if Gideon doesn't accomplish that first. We arrived at hi house. I am thrilled to see him off. As Relena waves good-bye to him I cherished he moments I will spend with her. The ride back home is silent. I never start a conversation with Relena but the silence was torture. I felt the need to speak, to say something. I had to tell her. But she spoke first. "I'm sorry, Heero." Sorry? Why should she be sorry? She was trying to defend herself against the enemy which in this case happened to be me, but I was still an enemy. She was trying to continue but I decided to speak.   
  
"No, you shouldn't be sorry. I was the one that tried to kill you yet again. You were just defending yourself. I should be the one apologizing." She tried to speak but I continued. "I'm sorry, Relena I really am. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"But Heero it wasn't your fault." She said interrupting me.  
  
"You're wrong. It was my fault. I was supposed to protect you but now I promise I will." Yes, I will protect her. I am no longer that cold heartless killing machine. I was now a human although few noticed the change. All of my team members did even my commander but none of the others did. I still maintained my same characteristics. I softened up a little. My eyes were no longer cold and uncaring though I doubt Relena noticed any change in me. I had begun to laugh a bit more, smile even though mostly smirk at Duo's never ending jokes.   
  
Tuesday, August 5, AC 198  
  
It was Tuesday today and I was watching Relena in a meeting with the new Mars Republic. She spoke calmly even though they were a nervous wreck. I have no idea why. Maybe it was the pressure of being a new government or maybe it was the glares I was giving then behind Relena. I just couldn't help and smile when they panicked. It was just some innocent fun with the leaders of Mars. I kept a close watch on Relena though I doubt anything would happen. From what I understand, Relena was going to visit Mars to encourage more people to move there or at least visit. She'll be going next week. I, of course, will be accompanying her. The meeting ended with the new government officials now calm. Relena stood up, bid farewell to them, gathered her notes and left. I followed her. The moment she left the building she reverted back to her old self. I have gotten to know Relena better and better. I now know there is a politician Relena who is serious and always knows what to say. This Relena is a pacifist and always manages o settle debates between others. But there is also another Relena, who is smart and funny. Loving and kind. I much prefer this Relena than the politician. But it is strange. I never knew Relena had two sides to her personality or may be it's just that she's more serious when she is a politician. I think her loving side is her true self and she just acts differently in front of politicians because the peace depends on her actions. No, she doesn't have two split personalities just more responsibilities as a politician than as a person. I love her just the same.   
  
"I can't believe those old fools wouldn't shut up! They made us late for Hilde's wedding practice." My precious angel said. I should have hurt those old fools for making her unhappy. But as for the wedding practice I wish we could miss that entirely. Yesterday I was to be Duo's best man, though I don't even recall having a conversation where I agreed to be. It doesn't matter it just means I'll spend even more time with Relena. She is to be the maid of honor. I honestly have no clue what that is either. We had arrived at the dreaded wedding recital. Hilde greeted us and told us our duties. Me and Relena were just supposed to stand there. I have no idea why. Why couldn't either of us sit down I wanted to ask but knew better than to upset Preventer Storm. Three others stood next to her. Trowa's sister, Catherine whom I've met before. If I recall correctly she is Preventer Knife. One of Quatre's many sisters, Teri Winner. Also known as Preventer Thorn. The youngest I think. And Lady Une. Her much sweeter version. She is also the commander of the Preventer's team: The Roses, which includes Preventers Knife (Catherine), Water (Sally), Thorn (Teri), Storm (Hilde), and occasionally little Mariemiea. I think the bridesmaids aren't supposed to be married, but it's just a theory. I'm not exactly sure. So I just stood there as Milliardo led Hilde to where Duo was standing. I was just staring at them. Is this what weddings are supposed to be like? It's amazing all the things I've missed because of fighting. I am now learning things that Dr. J. would never think of teaching me. Hilde suddenly came up to me and grabbed my face. She then started to pull on my cheeks and do other things. I grabbed both her arms leading them away from my face carefully. I did not want to hurt her. As soon as I let her arms go she grabbed my face again. Like her arms were magnetically attracted to my face. Again I grabbed her arms but this time I did not let go.   
  
"What are you doing?" I asked. My voice was no longer emotionless but with a hint of anger. She smiled and escaped my grasp.  
  
"Just seeing how would you look smiling." She said. "You look a lot more cuter. Is it too much to ask for one small smile?" I was surprised by her comment although I appeared unaffected. I wondered if that was true.  
  
"No, I'll smile at your wedding not here." I said as calmly as I could.  
  
"Come on, Heero. Smile" I heard my angel say. Of course I would do anything to make her happy and I managed to produce a small but sweet smile.  
  
"Much better. Thanks Relena" Hilde said and the practice began all over again. I smiled all through it, not because of Hilde or the practice because that was torture. But because once in a while Relena would look my way as my smile diminished. The look in her eyes made me smile even more and she smiled back. But my happiness soon ended because as soon as that awful practice as over, Relena had yet another date with Gideon. This time it was a movie. He came to her house to pick her up. This time they rode in the front and I rode in the back seat. he drove us to the theater and paid for both his and Relena's tickets. Apparently he figured since he couldn't get rid of me he would just ignore me. Which was fine with me. The movie was called T-3, though I hardly paid any attention to that. I kept my eyes on Relena all through the movie. Even though the theater was dark, my eyes could see every made they made. Including when that bastard put his arm around Relena and she did nothing to stop him. She was slipping slowly away from me but her behavior earlier told me I should lose hope yet. The movie ended and Gideon drove Relena home. I also got off. He told her good night and held his head out for a kiss but Relena just ignored him and had already started to go inside. I relished that moment when he got rejected. I followed her slowly. She was Apparently very tired because as soon as she got in her rooms e just laid on her bed and fell asleep. I went to my room but I couldn't sleep as easily as she had. Images invaded my dreams and I was soon dreaming awful nightmares.  
  
Middle of Night  
  
Like I had yesterday I watched her sleep. Nightmares invaded my dreams and only she could calm me. I watched her in silence. I listened to her breathing barely audible above my own. I don't know it's just something about her that calms me. I looked at my wrist watch. It read: 5:28 a.m. Relena's alarm will sound in two minutes. I had to leave. As much as I hated to, I left. Relena is to awaken without me being in her room.  
  
Wednesday, August 6, AC 198  
  
I went to check on my other team members before resuming my body guard duties. I entered the room on the third floor without even bothering to knock. As I expected I saw Quatre, Wufei and Trowa working on finding the Lost Prince. They acknowledged my presence and I nodded to them. They already knew what I was here for. I walked to where they were sitting. Quatre was the first to speak.  
  
"Good morning, Heero. We have narrowed down the list to 390 people. But there's something strange about our list." Quatre said, I could tell he was a little uneasy.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"well, it appears that your name is also n the list." That surprised me. I am a suspect of being this lost prince? But-  
  
"How is that possible?" I asked, I knew both my voice an face showed my surprise well. But now it just didn't matter any more.  
  
"It seems that you resemble the lost prince very much." Quatre said. I resemble the lost prince? What is this guy supposed to look like anyways?  
  
"What are his characteristics?" I asked coming closer to their laptops.  
  
"Brown hair. Blue eyes. 18 years old." Trowa said speaking for the first time. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were the prince." me? the Prince?  
  
"Impossible." I said unable to believe their suspicions. "There's no way I could be the one your looking for." I said to them. Then I corrected myself. "I am NOT the lost prince."  
  
"We're not sure of that Heero." Quatre said calmly.  
  
"Take my name off that list!" I said angrily. I'm not sure why. Quatre had done nothing wrong but inform me of an unknown fact. I spoke more calmly this time. "I'm sorry Quatre." I said an turned to leave the room. I paused in front of the door. I was going to tell them once again to take my name off that list but I doubted they would listen. Their mission was to suspect anyone and find the correct person. As soon as they find out I'm not him they'll remove my name from that list. I just left not saying a word of thanks. I said I had become more human not more polite. I didn't know what I was afraid of. I felt overjoyed that I could be Relena's future husband but the marriage would be obligatory. She wouldn't marry because she would want to but because she had to. But just the thought of having her in my arms again made my head spin. I've been watching her for 4 days. It was my job but I felt like I was invading her life. yet not once did she ever complain. I have no clue why. I walked own the stairs to the dining room. I entered the dining room. I saw Relena sitting at the table it looked like she was done eating her breakfast. Also sitting at the table was Holly, Relena's secretary, Odelia Lowe, Zechs, Noin, little Milli, and HIM. What was HE doing here? couldn't he just leave Relena alone for a moment? He was eating breakfast and talking to Relena. I let a growl escape from my throat. No one else head it but me and I intended to keep it that way. I just stood off to the side. Most didn't notice I was even in the room or rather decided to ignore me. Only one person decided to acknowledge my presence.  
  
Diff POV  
  
"That's very interesting." Relena said. But in her mind thought. 'Not! How dull can one person be? The last thing I want to here on an almost free day is politics. Heero's here. Good.' "Heero!" Relena said to Heero, who was almost hiding in the shadows in the corners. "Come join us for breakfast." Heero felt inclined to join them and eventually did. He sat next to Relena giving an evil glare to her boyfriend. "Milliardo." Relena said to her older. Milliardo said nothing but looked her way indicating he was paying close attention. "I was thinking we could have a picnic today. Since it's such a beautiful day and I hardly have any work today." She said leaning over in his direction which in turn made her lean right over her bodyguard, making him feel very nervous but at the same moment cherishing her close proximity  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Lucrezia said. And so it was decided they would go have a picnic today. It truly was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the clouds were visible, the birds were singing their songs. It would be perfect except for some wind. But who said anything is perfect?  
  
Relena POV  
  
I watched him as he slept. He looked so peaceful, so tranquil. I had to crane my neck up to even glance at his sleeping figure since he hid up in a tree. He looked tired ever since we came to the park. We were having a picnic. Me, Gideon, Milliardo, Lucrezia, Milli, all of the gundam pilots, Hilde, Sally, Teri, Catherine, Lady Une and Mariemiea. I had invited all of my good friends. I have barely met any of the girls except for Hilde, Lucrezia and Sally but we have all become great friends. I found out they are all part of a team Lucrezia was in until her pregnancy. Each has their own unique ability that they contribute to their team, The Roses. Catherine has her deadly accuracy with her knives. Teri is a bomb and infiltration expert. Hilde has amazing hacking skills and his the leader of the team. Sally is a medical doctor or learning to be one. They are all also quite deadly with a gun. I envy them. They all had real lives. So much more excitable than mine. I had to settle disputes between grumpy old men. They could all defend themselves easily while I continued to have bodyguards. Although I enjoyed Heero's company I hated the fact that he thought I was weak. That if anyone attacked me, I couldn't handle myself. I felt like a child. Everyone though I was so fragile. Like a porcelain doll, that I could break at any moment. I wasn't the most mentally stable person in the world but then again who is? And I know I can't throw a well enough decent punch. But it's going to end now. From now on I'm going to take a self defense class. So I can at least defend myself. Maybe I can also persuade the girls to teach me to fire a gun. It's time to eat. Everyone gathered on one of the many picnic tables. I noticed one person was missing.   
  
"Heero!" I yelled up at the tree. No answer. He must still be asleep. "Heero! It's time to eat!" I yelled. It was futile. He was either asleep or just plain ignoring me. I think I'm gonna go up there to wake him up.  
  
"Relena, come on. Grab something to eat before Duo eats all the food!" Hilde yelled at me from one of the tables. I was now at the trunk of the tree. It was fairly big. An oak, I think.  
  
"Coming!" I yelled back to them. I started to climb the trunk. I slipped a few times but still managed to reach a branch. Funny. I wasn't even out of breath I guess running to those meetings I was late to has helped me after all. I didn't see anybody up there. He must be higher up. I climbed up a branch and still didn't see him. I went higher and higher but Heero was nowhere to be see. I climbed to the very top of the tree. I could see the whole park from here. I looked at my friends I could almost grab them with my fingers. But not one trace of Heero. Where could he have gone? It was a bit more windy up here. I had to cling to the branch to keep the wind from blowing me right off the tree.  
  
"Relena!" I heard someone shout. "What are you doing?!" It was my brother. He's a little too overprotective in my opinion. I decided to be a smartallec.  
  
"Climbing a tree! What does it look like I'm doing?!" I yelled back at them. The wind had gotten stronger. I saw that they had stopped eating because they were all looking up at me.  
  
"Relena! Please get down from there!" This time it was Lucrezia. The wind got even stronger. I was now hugging the branch, I was afraid to let go for feat that I would fly away. I heard some more yelling on the ground but I couldn't quite make out the words. The wind whistled in my ears. Suddenly the wind stopped. I started to climb down quickly. I doubt I will ever climb a tree again.  
  
"Relena!" I heard someone yell but I didn't know who it was. A strong gust of wind came out of nowhere. I was jumping down from a high branch to a much lower one and it caught me in midair. I felt the wind blow me away from the branch, I couldn't grab hold of it and save myself from the terrible fall. I couldn't grip anything. Oh, great. This is how I die? Falling off a tree? How ironic. The papers will have a field press about this one. I always though Heero would end up killing me. I closed my eyes and prepared to hit the ground. Then I felt warm strong arms embrace me. I wasn't falling anymore. Whoever grabbed me was falling with me but he landed easily. I opened my eyes to look at the green grass. They put me down and I look at the face of my savior. I couldn't believe it! It was Heero. Heero saved me from a terrible fall.  
  
"Heero." I said my voice sounding a little shaky. He still had his arm around my waist. I looked at him then at his arm. He let go immediately. I felt his warmth leave me.  
  
"Relena are you okay?" Everyone asked me all at once. I nodded slightly. I think I was still in a state of shock. Someone came up to me and hugged me. I just stood there. I had no clue who it was. Whoever it was hugged me also stroked my hair. I hoped it was Heero but my instinct told me otherwise.  
  
"I"m so glad your okay." He said. I recognized that voice. It was Gideon. My boyfriend. I was shocked when he asked me to marry him. I said no. I was already engaged to someone else. Sure, he was missing but I was going to marry him as soon as he's found. I didn't want to but I had to. The girls gave me their sympathy but that wasn't going to solve my problem. Plenty of times I have given up my happiness for the world. This is no different. But I'll forget that for now. He held me close to his chest. I smelled his cologne and that almost suffocated me.   
  
"Please let go of me." I cried in his fierce grip.  
  
Gideon POV  
  
I heard her muffled words. She said for me to let her go. I acted like I didn't hear her. My plan was working brilliantly though not exactly like I wanted to. I let her breath. Just like I thought she had loss of air and fainted in my arms. I caught her expertly. I faked my surprise as I tried to wake her up. I made myself appear like I cared she was hurt and unconscious when I really could care less. But that is my mission and I WILL follow my master's order's despite my discomforts. It felt strange being kind and helpful. It was difficult keeping up the appearance that I love this girl. Love? I don't even know the meaning of the word. I am a demon who's mission to cause pain and suffering. To destroy and cause chaos. I don't even know why my master sent me on this mission. I'm hardly the demon qualified to do this mushy stuff. I take more of direct approach. Why seduce the girl? Why not just kill her? Kill her lover. Kill her brother. Kill her whole fucking family. Oh, she's awakening. That's great. Here we go again.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked as sweetly as I could. How revolting. I'm glad my other friends aren't here to see me like this. She nodded. It would so easy to just squeeze her fragile neck but that's not my master's orders. My orders are simple: Seduce the Vice Foreign Minister and keep her away from her boyfriend as much as possible. I am not made to question my master's orders but rather to just obey them. We left the park as she was feeling weak. I drove home because I doubt I can keep up this facade any longer. I made it home quickly. I don't care if that girl is fine or not. I entered this house. So empty and cold. Just like home. I called up my master. I saw a familiar dark face on the screen.  
  
"Good evening master." I said politely and bowed.  
  
"Nacro." He said addressing me. "Sit." A command. I had to obey. "Have you made progress?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Yes, sir. The Peacecraft seems to enjoy my company."  
  
"Does Heero Yuy pose a problem?"  
  
"Yes, sir. The Peacecraft girl has a keen interest in him. She defends him and he protects her."  
  
"Does she love him?"  
  
"It seems that way, sir."  
  
"How is the girl?"  
  
I just told him. "The Peacecraft girl?" I asked confused. He seemed angry.  
  
"No! The Lowe girl! She went in search of her brother!" He screamed at me. The walls shook violently at his strong voice. Oh, her.  
  
"She is also very interested in Heero Yuy. She believes that he is her brother." I said.  
  
"Does she have any proof?" He asked intrigued. Oh oh. Trouble. There's always trouble when he's interested.  
  
"They do have a strong resemblance. And some of the same personality."  
  
"I think we may have found our prince." He said even more intrigued. "It seems the prophecy is coming true. First they meet. Now they love each other. But we must keep them from ever having children!" His expression changed back to his usual scorn.  
  
"What do you have in mind, sir?" Now I was getting interested.  
  
"On Saturday night we shall kidnap the Peacecraft girl. Then her beloved shall come to save her. We capture him and then we shall have them both." He said. "Make sure the girl is weary that night." He said. Another order. "Make sure not to make yourself suspicious." Damn. And I wanted to have some fun.  
  
"Shall I inform the Lowe girl?"  
  
"No. She is of no use to us now."  
  
"Shall I dispose of her?"  
  
"No, leave her be."  
  
"As you wish, sir."  
  
The week progressed as it had. Relena went to her meetings and did her work as Vice Foreign Minister being accompanied by Heero. Heero regained his humanity slowly. Duo kept a close eye on little Milli and the three gundam pilots worked vigorously on their work as well. They moved from computer searching to actual searching. Most of the people that were on their list of 390 were tested against Odelia's blood tested negative. A few tested positive but then their second test came out negative. But they continued their search as they were ordered to. Slowly the list became shorter but still the prince was not found. Heero's name was still not removed from the list but neither was he tested. Heero chose to ignore the fact that his name was even on the list at all. The press knew nothing of the situation and the Peacecrafts wanted to keep it that way. Relena continued having her daily dates with Gideon and he continued his plans.  
  
Evening - Saturday - August 9, AC 198  
  
Peacecraft Mansion  
  
"Relena, come out! I want to see how the dresses look!" Hilde yelled from one side of the door. No answer. "Teri, please push her out. All of you, now! I want to see how you look in your dresses." Hilde yelled and backed away from the door. She head the click of the lock and the doorknob turned. The door opened to reveal a flurry of baby blue clothing. Finally they came out, with Relena in the front being pushed by the others. Relena gave an evil glare at the three then shuffled her skirt and looked up.  
  
"How do I look?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Wonderful." Hilde said.  
  
"Lovely." Teri said.  
  
"Like an angel." Catherine said.  
  
Heero POV  
  
Yes. That's exactly what she looked like. An angel. There were no other words to describe her. No one looked more beautiful than she did at that moment. Her blue dress matched her eyes. The straps showed her skin on her almost bare shoulders. I wonder if her skin is soft and smooth. Stop it Heero! She will never be mine. I will never have the opportunity to touch her skin. Because I am a coward. Terrified of what she might do to me if I left myself vulnerable. She's the only one that can hurt me yet I have hurt her. I want to repent for all the pain and destruction I've caused but I don't know how. The only thing I could think of is my death but I don't think that would suffice and besides I wouldn't be able to keep my promise of protecting her. They continued with their conversation then looked at me.  
  
Diff. POV  
  
"Okay. I need to get ready for the ball." Relena said. 'A whole evening with Gideon. How thrilling. When is Heero going to get jealous anyways?' She thought.  
  
"Before I think we need a second opinion." Hilde said.  
  
"Second opinion?" Relena asked a little confused.  
  
"A guy's opinion." Catherine said.  
  
"From who?" Relena said as they grabbed her arms. "What are you doing? Haven't you pushed me around enough today?" Relena demanded as Catherine and Hilde walked her close to a wall.  
  
"Well, Heero. How do you think Relena looks in her dress?" Catherine said. 'Well now neither of them can escape.' She thought.   
  
Heero was too shocked to answer their question right away. But then he smirked and said. "In one word? Simple gorgeous." He said. 'More than you'll ever know.'  
  
'Does he really think that?' Relena thought.  
  
"See Relena we told you." Catherine said to her.  
  
"Miss Relena, Mr. Galileo has arrived." A servant said through the door.  
  
"Oh, no! What time is it?" Relena said looking up at the clock. It read 8:10. "You guys made me late." She started walking to the door she was forced out of earlier. She then started mumbling. "I can't believe I'm late. What will I wear?" She stopped right at the door. "Tell him I'll be right there!" Relena yelled to the servant. The servant mumbled 'Yes, ma'am' and left to tell him. Relena started to open the door to her room. She went in and closed the door. Catherine, Hilde and Heero looked at the door.  
  
"That's weird." Hilde said. Catherine looked at her.  
  
"What's weird?" Catherine asked Hilde. Hilde motioned her to come closer and whispered in her ear. As low as their whispers were Heero could still hear them.  
  
"Relena's behavior toward Gideon. I always thought she loved You-Know-Who. Isn't it strange how she just goes with him everywhere and let's Heero watch." Hilde whispered. Heero wasn't looking at them but rather at the lonely blonde in the corner. She seemed to be looking at nothing, but rather into space. Like she was thinking about something so much she forgot where she was. She seemed sad besides her being distracted. 'I wonder what's wrong with Quatre's sister." Heero thought. He was so busy concentrating on Teri, he barely heard Catherine's words.  
  
"I think she's trying to make him jealous." She whispered into Hilde's ear. "Well, time to go." She said out loud. "Come on Teri. I'll take you home."   
  
Teri looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure." She said and walked out the door. Soon after Hilde and Catherine left. Heero waited patiently as Relena got ready for the ball. In about 10 minutes Relena came out in a different dress. She didn't even notice Heero was still in the room. She was busy fixing her dress. This dress was dark purple. It shone brilliantly. The skirt ran down to her feet. It was backless and two straps from the front of the dress tied at the back of her neck. She was beautiful too. She let down her braids and put her hair in rows of twists leading up to a bun. A few hairs were let loose and twisted near her eyes completing the look. Heero stared at her, his mouth slightly open. Relena looked up at him. She looked confused.   
  
"What?" She asked him.  
  
"You're beautiful." Heero said before he could stop himself. 'Dammit Heero. Control yourself. You can't kiss her. You can't touch her. Just control yourself.' Heero told himself. Relena smiled and stopped fixing her dress.  
  
"Well, thank you Heero." Relena said. "Would you like to escort me to my date, Mr. Yuy?" Heero himself looked surprised, then confused and then he simply smiled.   
  
"Gladly." He said and held out his arm. Relena hadn't expected that answer but hooked her arm with his. "Let's go." He said and escorted Relena downstairs.  
  
Relena POV  
  
I took his arm. He smiled at me and said "Let's go." Before he escorted me to the door. I can't believe he's doing this. Heero's changed. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. He smiles and talks more than he used to. I wonder what brought out this change in him. I felt his warmth with his arm hooked around mine. The moment didn't last long. We arrived to the library. I didn't want to let him go. This is one of the few times I wish I had a bigger house. But I had to let him go. He slowly released my arm. Goodbye blissful moments.  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
"Relena, I think you should sit down. You've been on your feet all night." Lucrezia said.  
  
"Thank you for your concern but I'm perfectly fine." Relena said and twirled in her dress. "See. You shouldn't worry. Now go dance with my brother." Lucrezia nodded and left to be with Milliardo.  
  
Relena took one last look at herself in the mirror before she too left the ladies' room. She walked to the table they were sitting at and took a seat. 'I guess I am tired.' She thought as her feet became to feel numb. Gideon stood from his chair next to her as the song ended an and held out his hand. "Would you give me the pleasure of this last dance before we leave?" He asked her. 'I guess there's no harm in that.' She thought and took his hand. The orchestra began to play a slow waltz for their guests. They were playing for a charity ball for the survivors of the war who lost their parents. Even 2 years after the war the colonies and Earth were still trying to repair the damage they caused because of their ignorance. The Vice Foreign Minister must of course attend to ease the tension still between the two.   
  
Relena and Gideon danced. Relena smiled and Gideon appeared as if he was enjoying himself. When the dance was over they decided to leave. Milliardo, Lucrezia, Relena and Heero got inside the car with Gideon driving. Milliardo rode up front with Gideon while Lucrezia, Relena and Heero rode in the back. Relena was very tired and began to drift to sleep. Her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. Her neck bent to her left. Slowly her body followed and her head landed on the shoulder of Heero. He was surprised but he just didn't have the heart to deny her the pleasure of having his shoulder as a pillow and remove her head. Gideon arrived at the Peacecraft Mansion shortly after. Milliardo got out of the car and opened the door for his wife like a true gentleman. Lucrezia shook Relena to wake hr up before she exited the car. Relena's head lifted from Heero's shoulder and opened her eyes.  
  
"We're home." Lucrezia said to her. Relena rubbed her eyes and started to slide down the seat to exit the car. She said goodbye to Gideon as Heero also got off the car but using the other door. Gideon left. "Are you tired?" Lucrezia asked her sister-in-law. Relena nodded her head. "Come on, I'll take you to your room." Lucrezia said. Once again Relena nodded her head. Lucrezia and Relena entered the mansion and headed for her room. Heero did not follow.  
  
Milliardo spoke. "Yuy," Heero looked at him. "Don't let anything happen to her." He said. "She's too precious to be hurt." Heero nodded. 'Yes, she is.' Heero thought.  
  
"Don't worry, Zechs. I'll protect her." Heero said.  
  
"Good. Your life depends on it." He said and left to his room. 'I would never let anything happen to her.' Heero thought and then left to see his angel. He took a quick look in her room and saw she was in her pajamas and her hair loose and was already asleep.  
  
"I will always protect you." Heero said before leaving to his room.  
  
How did you like it? I know I added some stuff that Heero didn't mention but think about it, can you remember every detail about a week. Sorry for the delay. This is weird I already have chapter 9 but I have to finish chapter 8 first, I work backwards don't I? As soon as I finish it will be posted. Hopefully before I leave for Mexico. :) Leave a few extra reviews and I might be inspired to finish it sooner.   
  
Güera 


	9. Chapter 7: Part 2

Lost Love, Lost Prince and Marriage?  
  
Chapter 7, Part 2  
  
Brother Found, Soldier Lost  
  
By Güera  
  
Middle of Night - August 10, AC 198  
  
All I could do was stare. I was completely shocked by her beauty. How someone could be that beautiful I didn't know and I didn't care. I just looked at her, mesmerized by her. Her precious sky blue eyes I couldn't see because she had her back turned to me. But I could clearly see her long light brown hair. Shining in the moonlight, glimmering under the stars. I wanted to approach her but I couldn't. When I finally had enough courage to walk up to her, someone else was there. I hadn't noticed that person before. Relena had her back to me but he did not. I could see his hideous face, smiling back at me. Mocking me, because we both knew he had won and I had lost. I faced the truth and it hurt. More than when I freefalled down a side of a cliff. That time I had broken my bones, but now they had broken my heart. The pain was so great. Yet he was laughing at me, at my pain, it gave him great amusement to see me like this. His hazel green eyes dancing at my misery. His face. How I hated his face. My eyes filled with resentment, jealousy, envy and hate. His arms made their way to Relena's waist, and her arms were around his neck. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. How much more of this can I take? Gideon stopped looking at me and stared into the eyes of the beauty before him. They stared at each other for a few minutes and their faces drew closer and closer. No, Relena don't kiss him! But it was too late. Their lips touched and both had their eyes closed. No. I can't let Relena fall in love with this guy. I pulled out my gun out of my pocket. I clicked the safety off and aimed carefully. Boom! Blood was everywhere. Gideon Galileo was on the floor struggling to stay alive. I smiled. Now nothing stood in the way of Relena and me. I turned to look at Relena and got the shock of my life. The beautiful pacifist princess was holding a gun to my chest. Tears were running down her cheeks. She quickly pulled the trigger. Boom! Total darkness. That's all I saw. I couldn't open my eyes. My chest hurt. Especially my heart. But the pain from the bullet wasn't much, the fact I had just learned hurt even more than any number of gunshots could. Nothing mattered anymore. Not even my own life, not that it ever did. But I thought Relena would give meaning to my life. I guess I was too late. I let the pain affect me. I let the wound slowly kill me.  
  
I woke up sweating. It was just a dream. Good. I actually thought that one was real. Why have I been having these nightmares? They all started at the beginning of the week when Gideon Galileo came to Relena's house asking for her hand in marriage. Of course she refused but they went out. And since then they've been going out every night. I have to follow them, since I'm Relena's bodyguard but it pains me to look at them. Gideon tells a little joke and Relena laughs. Her sweet innocent laughs. How I despise him. And to think he was the one that sent that shout out to Relena on the radio. Every night I have to see them having dinner or watching a movie and once I watched them dance. Together. Like a couple. That should be me. But I'm too much of a coward. I wrote Relena a letter telling her how I feel. I was going to leave it in her room and disappear but he showed up first. But the worst part of the week has to be Hilde's wedding recitals. She's worse than a drill Sargent. I am going to be Duo's best man. That right there is bad news. I can't even remember agreeing to that. Their wedding is next week. Relena is planning to go with Gideon which means I'll go by myself if I even decide to go at all. I got out of bed and looked at the clock in my room. It read: 3:42 a.m. Great! I'll never get back to sleep. Relena wakes up in a little less than two hours. Relena. I'm going to go see her. I took the letter with me just in case I got brave. I walked out of my room and headed to Relena's.  
  
Odelia POV  
  
Just as I predicted my brother walked out of his room and headed for Relena's. How predictable he is. He's been doing this every night since she got a new boyfriend. Just as he's been doing. He watched her sleep. I made my presence known to him. He looked at me but quickly turned back to Relena. He must love her. That's perfect. After all they are going to get married. I already know he's my brother. Last week I took a cloth full of his blood and tested it against mine. There's no doubt about it. This love-crazed soldier is my brother. Too bad he doesn't know he's destined to marry his love. I'll try to tell him.  
  
"Hello little brother." I said to him.  
  
"I'm not your brother." He said without even turning to look at me. These gun dam pilots are so rude. I tried again.  
  
"Why do you keep saying that little brother? There's a 1% chance that you are my brother." I said smiling.  
  
"And a 99% chance that I'm not." He said. He makes me so frustrated.  
  
"Don't you wish you were my brother so that you could marry her?" I said taking a quick glance at Relena then looked straight at him.  
  
Heero POV  
  
I would love to be her brother but I know the know truth. I'm not. She was expecting an answer. "No." I said. She looked shocked. I guess that wasn't the answer she was expecting. So I guess everyone knows how I feel about Relena everyone except her. Thankfully no one's told her. I looked at her sleeping body. She looked at her sleeping body. She looked so beautiful. My angel. The Angel of Peace. I would anything to protect her. Anything. Suddenly everything changed. Danger. She's in danger. Someone shot the window. The same one I climbed in through. I ran quickly to Relena and woke her up. She woke up fast. She looked at me with those blue eyes. There was fear and confusion in her eyes. I had no time to waste. We broke eye contact as two men with guns crashed through the window breaking the rest of it. Relena got out of her bed and started running. Still half asleep though she ran right into them. One of them had something in their hand and put it against her nose covering her mouth too. I could still see her eyes. They were looking straight at me. Her eyes pleading for me to help her. But I couldn't not without compromising her safety. Her eyes closed and Relena went limp immediately. Morphine. I couldn't let them hurt her. As soon as she fell both of them tried to throw her limp body out the window. Now's my chance. I gave the one with the morphine a blow to the head knocking him unconscious. I caught Relena before her precious head hit the floor.  
  
Diff. POV  
  
His arms went securely around her waist barely lifting her off the ground. Quickly he lifted her higher into the air, so that she had leaned against his muscled chest. A hand came up to take her back but missed and instead clashed with a strong arm. In the darkness anyone could barely see so mistaking it for the princess they pulled on it. The force was so strong Heero was pulled onto the terrorist. He was surprised to be caught off guard and had no chance to defend himself. As the hand came up to hit him, another intervened. Blocking the blow and saving them. With a mighty kick sent the stranger flying from where he entered. Heero was shocked by her strength and agility. Quickly without making a sound, she distanced herself from Heero and Relena. As she was leaving, she noticed no one was following. She signaled with her hand for him to follow. Heero understood. He became more alert, defensive and careful. Relena's head hung from Heero's arms and her feet dangled. Odelia and Heero silently along the darkened hallway. Not making a sound as they continued to walk. Another crash was heard, more of the strange men came, each holding some sort of weapon. All five of them circled Heero and Relena, trapping them. Heero looked at each and every one of them, waiting for their attack. Two came foward, one with a knife and the other with a gun. Both were equally dangerous. Closer and closer they came. Heero could not handle one of them much less five of them, not with Relena in his arms.  
  
"We want the Vice Foreign Minister." The first one said.  
  
"You can't have her!" A female voice yelled. Out of the shadows came Odelia. She fought against the three by standing terrorists while Heero was left with the two that were advancing quickly. The more they advanced, the more Heero retreated. 'I can't take the risk of them hurting Relena.' Heero thought. Odelia was busy trying to fight the three at the same time. One hit her on the head while another took a stab at her heart but missed and made her arm bleed instead. The last one gave her a kick in the stomach, stopping her breath. Each attack was countered by another attack. Three against one. Each side equal in strength and speed. Each equal in determination and cause. But one was stronger. The three quickly got tired as they were not planning on such good defense. One by one they tired and made a small mistake. The first one to go down didn't kick hard enough and got elbowed in the face. The second one was so tired and tried to pull out his gun, in the half second he was distracted Odelia grabbed hold of him and threw him over the edge of the balcony. Blood was heard splattering everywhere as his body hit the cold, dark floor below. The breaking of his bones was heard but not seen. She was too being cornered. Each step taking her closer to the stairs. He struck but hit only air. Thrust foward he fell, tumbling down the stairs. Not even halfway down was he dead. Breaking his neck in the long fall. The chocolate browned haired boy was not so lucky. The two attackers were still potentially dangerous. And so he kept retreating not wanting to get his angel hurt. His angel was unconscious dangling from his strong arms, not letting go. The one with the gun stepped foward, in front of his partner with the knife.  
  
"Give us the minister!" He said.  
  
Heero gave them a glare and said. "You can't have her." In such a cold voice that it shattered his confidence. But the second one was unaffected.  
  
"You have been warned." The second one said. He lunged foward and thrust his knife at Heero's neck. In his defense Heero leaned backward so the attack was unsuccessful. With the unconscious Relena in his arms and his sudden movement, Heero lost his balance. His feet ceased touching the ground. His back hit something hard but it wasn't the floor. His back bent backwards and he lost his grip on Relena. She fell over his face. Heero caught her before she fell out of his grasp. Only both of them were going to fall. He thought quickly and tried to grab hold of something, anything. His hand found the rail of the balcony. One arm held them up while the other struggled to sustain Relena within his grasp. His arm was locked around her waist. A very uncomfortable position for him. His muscles strained under the pressure. The two terrorists looked over the edge to take a look at the fallen two. Instead they saw both of them still alive and hanging my Heero's strong arm.  
  
"If we can't have then we might as well kill her." The one with the gun said and aimed his gun at Heero's arm.  
  
"NO!!!" Odelia yelled and threw both of them over the edge. Both of them over the edge of the balcony. Barely missing Heero. Their screams were heard all over the mansion. Odelia calmed a bit after that and looked over the edge at her brother. Heero was still barely holding on. His arms still holding Relena in his grasp. His eyes were looking up at her, asking for her help. His hands were soaked with sweat and he was losing his grip. "Let go of her!" Odelia yelled down at him. Heero shook his head. Odelia kneeled down to try to help him. She got a hold of his arm. Now he was hanging by Odelia's arm. Only she alone wasn't strong enough to pull both of them up. "Let go of her or you'll both fall!" Odelia screamed at him.  
  
"Never." Heero said and look down at his angel. His arm holding her waist. Her head and hair hanging. So precious, beautiful and essential to the peace. 'There's no way I'm gonna let my angel fall, not only is she important to the world but she means more to me than anything.' Heero thought as he looked down at her. Odelia's grip was loosening as well as Heero's. Relena was slipping through his arm. In mere seconds she had fallen through his grasp and was now doomed to meet her death on the cold ground. Odelia could finally lift Heero up but he didn't want to. "No! Relena!!" He yelled and tried to go after her. The only thing holding him back was Odelia trying to pull him back up. Heero pulled backwards and she let go but hit her head hard against the rail. Heero went down as fast as he could. He caught her just before she hit the ground. In one swift movement he grabbed Relena and flipped over so that it was him that hit the floor. His body bounced slightly when it hit the cold dark floor. Relena was safe and unscathed in the impact. Although Heero wasn't so lucky. His head was bleeding severely. And even though the fall wasn't as high as a cliff he hit pretty hard. He wasn't the only one hurt thought, Odelia was hurt too. The sudden crash with the rail gave her a headache and a black eye.   
  
"Ouch." She said as she got up. She remembered about Heero. "What happened?" She looked down and saw the perfectly safe Relena on top of her bleeding brother. "Oh, no. Odin." Odelia said and ran down the stairs to where they were. Relena was perfectly safe, just unconscious because of the morphine. Odelia carefully lifted her off and laid her aside. She checked her brother. He was unconscious too but his head was bleeding severely. His head was so soaked in his blood that Odelia couldn't find the wound. "Damn. I'm gonna have to take him to a doctor." Odelia said.  
  
Güera 


	10. Dreaming and Dealing

Lost Love, Lost Prince and Marriage?

Chapter 8

Dreaming and Dealing 

By Güera

Apparently as my friends say I am still confusing them. I'm sorry. I meant for this story to be complicated but not confusing but that's just fine. I wanted to confuse you but still keep the story mysterious so that everything will make sense, later on. I will tell you the things you need to essentially know to follow the story but NOTHING more. You have to figure out the rest on your on.

A. There's a marriage agreement between one Lowe and one Peacecraft. (Simple to know)

B. Heero is the Lost Prince, Odin Lowe Jr. (If you haven't figured that out, go away. You don't need to be reading this. Just kidding :)

C. Nacro (Gideon Galileo) and the mysterious master (Same one Odelia talked to) want to separate Heero and Relena.

D. There's a profecy. (Not gonna tell you what or who it involves if you don't already know you will find out LATER in the story. Not sure when but later.)

I think that's about it. Phew! That was SO difficult to explain. ;) 

Sunday - August 10, AC 198 

_Relena,_

_            I am so sorry that I ran away so many times. I was afraid. I was scared. Not of you or anyone else but of myself. When I met you I was feeling things I'd never felt before and I didn't know what to do. But now, now I know what I feel. Once again I am human. Free to feel, enjoy and to love. Now I can honestly say that I love you. You mean more to me than anything in the world. I know I probably don't deserve you but I don't think anybody else does either. No one is worthy enough to be loved by you. And no one can ever protect you the way I can. At one time I thought you did love me, but that was just a false hope. How could a beautiful pacifist princess ever love a cold heartless killing  machine? But I am no longer that cold heartless person. And although you probably already love somebody else I just want you to know that I will always love you. No matter what. And you will never love me but only with being near you is enough for me. And also when you asked me in the dining room if it was real. Nobody knew what you were talking about but I did. I want you to know that it was real. It was not just a dream. Everything I said and did I meant it. I have no regrets. I hope you have fun at Duo's wedding because I won't be there. I know I am running away again. But I just want you to be happy with the man that you love. I will leave you alone. You'll probably never see me again although I will see you._

_Love,_

_Heero Yuy_

_P.S. Don't look for me. You won't find me._

She read the letter over and over again. Her brother found the letter on the floor of her room after the attack in the middle of the night. It was addressed to her but they didn't know who it was from. After examining it extensively, finding nothing suspicious or wrong, they gave it to Relena to read. They left her alone already knowing what it contained but not knowing how she'll react. Her secret love had disappeared yet again. 'He loves me? He loves me!' She thought but then the other message of the letter sunk in. 'He's running away again. How could he? How can he just leave me like this? I love you Heero Yuy. I always have. Now you're gone. Gone for good. Will you ever come back? Will you ever know that I love you with all my heart and soul? Oh, Heero. Please come back, I need you.' She thought. Once again she felt joy, sadness, pain and emptiness. All at the same exact moment. Those feelings were too strong to control and she lost her composure. Again she was crying. Tears of joy. Tears of sadness and pain. Tears for him. 'Why did he leave? Why?!' She lay her head down and let all those tears come. Not trying to stop them. It hurt so much. It hurt her to breath, to talk, to live. All this pain, it was too much for her to endure. She wanted to die; she wanted all of her pain to end. 'Oh Heero, I love you too. I don't care about Gideon. I never could. I only care for you. I only wanted to make you jealous. But I only care for you. I wish you'd come back to me. I pray to the heavens to bring you back to me. Even if you tried to kill me again I know it wasn't your fault. That you couldn't remember me and you still didn't kill and that's what truly counts.' In her deep thoughts she drifted to sleep.

A voice was heard across the night answering her plea. "Do not worry Relena. You are destined to be with him. So I will make sure he comes back. Just be patient." The voice said. It appeared to be that of a little girl but she was nowhere to be seen.

Nothing could relieve Relena's pain. Only time could heal her tremendous wound of emotion pain. Physically she was in perfect health but the body can hide so many ailments of the heart. Sally checked her again but could find nothing wrong, physically. No harm came to her from the fall. And although she was in great emotional pain, she did not miss a meeting, not one conference. She worked diligently, wearing a false mask of happiness. As if her work was the only thing keeping her stable enough to stay alive.

Now it was Monday - August 11, AC 198 

"Relena, Mr. Galileo is here to see you." Holly said standing at the entrance of her office. Relena set aside some papers she was reading and looked up at Holly.

"Let him in." She said calmly. 'I am doing the right thing. I don't love him. I realize that now. He is no longer necessary. Heero please come back soon.' She thought as a man with hazel green eyes walked into her office. "Good morning Gideon." She said sweetly.

"Good morning, Relena. Why have you called me here on such short notice?" He asked as he sat down in a chair in front of her desk.

"Well I have something to tell you." Relena said as calmly as she could and looked at the Preventer in the corner. He nodded at her. She stood up and walked to her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

'This is it! She finally fell in love with me. Ichiro is going to be so glad. Our plans are going so well.' The unknowing fool thought.

"I'm going to break up with you. I'm sorry." Relena said. Gideon stood up quickly nearly knocking her off her feet.

"What?!" He yelled at her. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. "You can't do this to me!"

"Please stop. You're---hurting---me." She managed to say before his mouth clasped over her own. She struggled against his grasp and kicked him violently numerous times. But he seemed unaffected by her attempts to hurt him. Then suddenly he let go or rather he fell unconscious and his arms lost their grip on her. She fell down barely supported by her legs, weak from loss of oxygen. Strong arms caught her before she fell to the desk.

Relena POV 

I told him the truth. I did not love him and I never will. My heart belongs to another. As stupid as that sounds, I know he's gone. Never to return but nevertheless he left with my heart in his hands. My hands shook as I spoke these words: "I'm going to break up with you. I'm sorry." I truly was. I finally said it. My conscious was free. The guilt was gone. But he reacted totally different than what I had expected. He threw the chair he was sitting on to the floor as he stood up, I nearly lost my balance but he grabbed my shoulders with anything but gentleness. Unlike Heero. He yelled at me. My fear grew, but what could he do? Duo was still in my office as my temporary bodyguard, as the other one disappeared recently. His arms began to hurt my shoulders, I could feel bruises form in my arms. Not that I was weak. Or maybe I was? I still needed a bodyguard but I did hurt Heero before. Why must I keep remembering him? I tried to talk some sense into this hurtful man. "Please stop. Your," more pain, "hurting," his grasp tightened, "me." Even as I spoke these words of weakness I desperately tried to do anything to make him let go of me. His next action was completely unexpected. He forced a kiss on me. How dare he?! The only person that's allowed to kiss me is Heero! But he's gone. But he still has no right. He held me like that for a while; despite my discomfort I still tried fighting back. His lips against mine, I wanted to throw up. I saw he had his eyes closed, like he was enjoying the kiss he forced on me. Even though I despised him for his actions. \Just as I was giving up and I couldn't hold my breath any longer, his body suddenly went limp and I was free from his grasp. I gasped in air. My legs couldn't support me. I could feel myself falling to the floor. Strong arms grabbed hold of me. I thought it was Heero but the loss of oxygen affected my brain. I stared into the face of my new bodyguard, Duo. 

"You okay princess?" He said. I nodded. He put me back on my feet. I could stand on my own again. I looked at the unconscious body on the floor of my office. Now I felt only resentment towards him. To think I thought him dull. 

"Don't ever let him near me again. That's an order." I said slowly and without emotions. It seems that Heero's personality reflected on me. Duo must have noted my tone and nodded. He grabbed the body and flung it over his back. 

"I'll be right back." He said and left the room. I watched the door and soon passed through it. I had other important things to do than break up with that bastard. Tomorrow I had to take a trip to Mars. The new government wasn't doing too good and needed a little bit of encouragement. They asked me to visit their colonies on Mars so more people would move there. I've heard the sky is never the same shade of red. I've been looking forward to this trip for so long. A long vacation with Heero at my side but this time Trowa will be at my side. Hilde didn't allow Duo to miss even one more day of her wedding preparations just right before the wedding. I entered my room so I could pack for the long awaited trip.

**Diff POV**

As Relena packed her bags, Duo led or rather carried Gideon to the front door and dumped him there. He did have to return to his job. Protecting Relena. Or until tomorrow then Trowa takes over his job. He returned to her office only to find it empty. 'Where could she have gone?' Duo sighed and left the empty room. 'Heero could always keep track of her better than I can. Heero, don't you know what you've done. Relena needs you.' He thought. 'Guess I'll look for her.' and with that thought headed for Relena's room. He walked up the stairs to the second floor. He walked to her door and saw it was closed. Duo knocked on it. "Relena?" He asked. She heard him through the wooden door. From inside he could hear a muffled answer but could decipher it. "What?" Then he heard her tripping and something hitting the door. He jumped back.

"I said, I'm packing. Go away." Relena yelled through the wooden door. Duo heard her words.

"Are you sure?" Duo asked again.

"I'll be fine Duo." She said before leaving the entrance of her room. Duo left Relena to pack her bags for a 3-day trip to Mars. Duo went in the direction of the nursery to see little Milli.

Relena POV 

I leaned against the door of my room. Should I really go? I looked at the half packed bags lying on my bed. Clothes lay aimlessly on the floor from when Duo scared me with his shouts. The new Mars Republic government needed my help but I also needed something. But I shouldn't be so selfish. The world comes first. But how can I deal with this pain? With this hole in my heart? I can't deal with the loss of Heero and Gideon's violent outburst at the same time. I have no one to depend on. No shoulder to cry on. No comforting words of encouragement for anyone. But I need that. I'm not superhuman. I'm just a regular human dealing with the loss of a loved one. But he didn't actually die. He just ran away. But why? Wasn't I good enough for him? Maybe my plan of making him jealous did work but I think it worked a little too well. Now I've scared him away and he's not coming back. Why? Tears poured out of my eyes. I slid down the door. My back creating friction with the wooden surface. I wish he could come back. If only I could see him again. Just for a minute. 

"Heero, please come back! Please." I yelled to no one in particular. "Please." I said my voice getting softer. "I need you."

**Tuesday - August 12, AC 198**

**Sanc Kingdom Spaceport**

"Enjoy your trip." Lucrezia told Relena and kissed her goodbye.

"I will." Relena said. "Goodbye all of you. See you in three days. Bye-bye Milli." She said to her little nephew. His little hand waved rather uncoordinated. She blew him a kiss. He did the same. She waved to everyone and left to board the shuttle.

"Barton," Milliardo said. "Take good care of her." He said. Trowa nodded and followed Relena to the shuttle. Her bags were already on the shuttle in the baggage compartment, as they should be. Relena sat in her seat and closed her eyes. The flight would take 8 hours and she was going to sleep through the whole flight if at all possible. Hopefully all the representative from Mars could wait until they landed to bombard her with questions right? Trowa took a seat beside her. He didn't sleep but instead stared intently at the seat in front of him. 

Relena slept. She didn't have much trouble falling asleep but her dreams made staying conscious very appealing. Her dreams tormented her and didn't make her much needed relaxation come easy.

**Dream Sequence**

_"Heero, where are you going?" Relena yelled at the soon fading figure. He turned around. His eyes penetrating her soul, making her feel vulnerable but also giving her strength._

_"I don't love you. I don't need you. I just want to be as far away from you as possible." He said in a cold emotionless voice. He turned his back to her._

_"Please don't leave." Relena said and hung her head as he walked away. Just like he always did. Never staying. Never wanting to stay. Breaking her heart._

**_Dream fades into another_**

_Heero was in a bright room. He was surrounded by doctors and nurses. I tried to get closer. I touched one of the nurses to get their attention and let me through but my hand went right through her. I could get closer. One of the doctors asked for something. I didn't recognize it. I could barely see his chocolate brown hair. He had his eyes closed. He was covered in blood. What happened to him? I went through all of the nurses and doctor until I reached him. He looked so peaceful. His face was tranquil. The doctor was cleaning his wounds. But where did he get those wounds. I noticed his head was bandaged up. My poor Heero. Who dared to try to hurt you? His body was covered in bruises. He was in surgery then! They had taken off his shirt to try to cure his bruises. But his chest was mostly brown or purple. I even saw blue in there. I didn't see hardly any of his chest NOT bruised. Who hurt him? I want to know who hurt him. The nurses were leaving and the doctor was going slower. He finally finished or so he said. A nurse stayed while all the others left. She directed Heero to a room. I followed. I went right through whatever I touched. Except for the floor. Thank goodness for that. She put my Heero in a room. The number was 317. I stayed at his bedside, hoping he would wake up. So I could see his eyes. The eyes that stole my heart. But he never awoke. He barely even moved. What was wrong? A person burst into the room. She was crying._

_"Odin! Odin, your okay. Thank god. You have to get better. So you can go meet your bride." She smiled as she said this. She spoke to him as if he was listening. "Don't worry, you won't be alone again. Your big sister, Odie is here with you." She sat on a chair next to his bed, across from where I was. She held his hand. At least she could. Mine just went through him. Like I was some kind of ghost. But if this is Heero? Then who is she? She said she was his sister. I doubt Heero has a sister. He never mentioned having a sister. But then again he never said he didn't have one either. He doesn't say much either way. His sister, or whatever, stopped crying. Now that I looked closely I thought she looked familiar but no. I couldn't remember who she was. She spoke again. "Don't worry Odin. We'll get our revenge on those people who attacked you. But it was your foolish heart that got you hurt. Just to save her. But I guess she is worth it, since you'd risk your own life to save her." Why was calling Heero Odin? Who is Odin? His name is Heero Yuy. Whoever this person was didn't have a clue who she was talking to._

_Someone opened the door to the room. "Miss Lowe?" He asked._

**End of Dream**

"Relena are you okay?" Trowa asked the disturbed sleeper. Relena opened her eyes to stare into his green ones. 

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Relena said. 'Or was it a dream? Everything seemed so real. Must be that I miss Heero so much I'm having dreams about him. Not that I didn't have them before. But just not so real.' Relena thought as the stewardess came on the loud speaker.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We have almost arrived at our destination. Please make sure to fasten your seatbelts and remain seated while we land. Thank you." She said and once again silence reined the spaceship. Relena fastened her seatbelt and looked out the window. 'Sure glad I got the window seat.' She thought. She caught a glimpse of the Earth. It seemed so far away. They have traveled a long distance. She left her family, her house and hopefully her troubles on Earth. Maybe she can forget about Heero too. Even for a little while. They arrived at the red planet. Red clouds rushed past her as they entered the atmosphere. Some were dark red while others looked like blood. There were even some blue and purple clouds. Relena stared in awe at the colors. But at the same time wondered. ´I thought the atmosphere of Mars was red? I'll have to ask the Republic about that. ´

**Diff. POV**

A man sat in a dark room staring at an equally dark screen. Fear was clear in his hazel green eyes. The man on he screen seemed furious. But as fearsome as he was, he was calm in this situation. 

"Now, Nacro. Explain to me exactly what happened." The man on the screen said.

"The Peacecraft girl broke up her relationship with me. She wishes never to see me again." Nacro, or under the alias Gideon Galileo, said.

"Nacro! You failed! You incompetent demon! Now that our plans to take the Peacecraft girl have failed, I was relying on you to keep her in a false sense of security and keep us up to date on the situation." The man yelled at Nacro. He stood, his hands shaking the screen. His eyes, black as the night, lit up. Fires burned in his eyes, showing his frustration and anger, which he could no longer control. Nacro shrunk back in fear.

"I'm sorry master. But why did we have to send those, those humans!" He said, clearly he was also frustrated. "Why not send demons?"

"Do not question my orders. But I will tell you. Demons would destroy everything. They are too powerful. Everyone would be dead. Don't you see? I want the Peacecraft girl and the Lowe boy alive."

"What about the Lowe girl? You ordered me to leave her alone but she interfered with her plans. She should be destroyed!" Nacro yelled.

"You are right, But," The dark man said, "after she killed the humans we sent, she took her injured brother and fled. She could be anywhere. I cannot pinpoint her exact location which means she is surrounded by many people."

"Master," Nacro began. The dark man set his gaze on Nacro. Nacro took a deep breath and spoke. "Why do you want the Peacecraft girl and the Lowe boy live?" Nacro said quietly.

"It is really quite simple, my servant. Their child is destined to kill me and well I just can't allow that to happen. If I have the destined couple alive and in my grasp then if they should have a child, I shall take him and train him to be my apprentice. I will teach him to use his powers, which are meant to destroy me, for evil instead of good." The dark man said. Nacro looked shocked.

"But, master, he's the one that is destined to kill you." Nacro said interrupting his master.

"Nacro," The dark man shouted to him. Nacro looked even more frightened than before, if at all possible. "Did I ask you to speak?"

"No, master."

"Then don't."

"Yes, master."

"Await my orders." The dark man said and the monitor became black. Communication ceased.

Diff. POV 

Back at the Peacecraft Mansion

Milliardo, Lucrezia and little Milli had returned from escorting Relena to the airport. Milli had fallen asleep on the ride home and is currently snoozing on their bed. Milliardo was worried. His best Preventer was missing. One was getting married. Another was watching his sister. Quatre had asked to go to a meeting for his company. That only left one Preventer. He was very worried. He couldn't stop walking around the room.

"If you walk enough times in one place, you could burn a hole in the carpet." Lucrezia calmly said to lighten her husband's mood. Milliardo stood for a moment but didn't look up. He rubbed the side of his head. 

"What did you say?" He blurted out.

"Zechs, what's wrong?" Lucrezia said looking at him with her purple eyes. Her soft voice filled with love managed to make Milliardo less tense but only for a minute. The purple hair wife tried to advance on her husband but once again he began pacing. 'This has gone on for far too long.' She thought and stood in front of the tall blonde man. He stopped his pacing and confusion spread over his face. Lucrezia looked up at hi. She was determined to calm him but also worried about him. "Sit." She ordered, pointing to the bed. Milliardo opened his mouth to protest but Lucrezia didn't let him get a word in. "Sit." She repeated the command. He obeyed. He didn't sit on the bed but rather fell on it. "Zechs, what's wrong?" Lucrezia said repeating the question she made earlier. She took a seat next to him on the bed. 

Milliardo looked at her. "I'm worried about Relena. Do you think she's going to be all right? What if this trip is too much for her?" He hurriedly said.

"Zechs, calm down. Relena is strong." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. She gave him a much-needed hug. She turned her head to give him a kiss on the cheek. Milliardo's face calmed a bit but not completely.

"But we still don't know what she went through." Milliardo said.

"Nothing happened to Relena."

"I just wish I knew why she was covered in blood."

****Flashback****

Middle of Night

August 10, AC 198__

_In the dark night, I heard crashes. Very loud crashes._

_"What was that Zechs?" Noin said hugging my shoulder. Noin and me had talked over the situation and decided to let Relena decide choose her own future. Relena chose to marry this so-called 'Lost Prince' but will do as she pleases in the time they need to locate the prince. Meanwhile Noin and me had settled out differences, no more arguing. I hugged her back._

_"I don't know." I said to her. Noin suddenly let go of me and ran out of the room. "Noin! Where are you going?" I yelled out after her. No response. "Noin." I said and also left the room. "Where are you?" I whispered into the dark night. "Noin!" I said a little louder. Still I did not find her._

_"Zechs!" Someone hissed at me. I turned around. There stood my wife, in her nightclothes, holding our only son protectively in her arms. Next to her was Duo. He was watching my son at night._

_"I had to go check on him. I don't want him to be scared." She said to me in a voice barely a whisper. I understood immediately. She neared me, still holding the sleeping baby. We heard another crash. This one was farther away._

_"Stay here. I'll go wake up the G-5." I said. I slowly crept along the hall. The old wood creaked under my weight but no one heard the noise but me. I looked for the team. Trowa, Wufei, And Quatre had woken up to the noise also. They were all waiting for me in the hall. All of them looked ready for anything. Each held a gun. Trowa handed me a gun. I left to go check on Relena. She was my main worry. I thought they had gotten her. As I entered her room I saw that they had. Her room was a complete mess. Broken glass covered the floor. Her main window had been broken. That must be how they got in. Relena refused to put an alarm in that window of hers. As I looked below to the floor I saw the bodies of two men. Dead. I looked for Relena. It seemed someone had helped her. Because two of the enemies lay dead. I couldn't find her. My foot kicked something lying on the floor. I picked it up. It was a cloth. Damp with some sort of chemical. Relena could be in serious danger. Those bastards had kidnapped my sister. I left her room. Trowa and Quatre crept along the hallway._

_"Heero's gone." Quatre said. "Where's Relena?" He asked me. _

_"Gone." I said in one simple word. Gone. We heard another crash but this one wasn't quite as loud. More like something soft hitting the floor. We left and searched for the source of the noise. We traveled to the south end of the house, only to find nothing buy an empty hall. Running, we came to the north end. Near the grand stairway with the balcony. I peered over the balcony to see a body, actually many bodies, but this one was coughing. A survivor, maybe they could tell us what happened. And where they had taken my sister. I dashed down the stairs barely missing yet another dead body. When I reached the ground floor I aimed my gun at the intruder. Upon closer inspection I realized it was my sister. They hadn't gotten her. I dropped to my knees and hugged her. She was drenched in blood, but I didn't care just as long as she was still safe. Her coughing had ceased and she was breathing evenly. Quatre and Wufei checked the bodies. They approached me. _

_"They're dead." Quatre said. Wufei nodded._

_"Call Sally." I said and reluctantly let go of Relena._

_"Why?" Wufei said. He never before questioned my orders. Why would he start now?_

_"She's a doctor and I want her to make sure Relena isn't hurt. Go call her, now!" I told them Sally came in less than ten minutes. She checked Relena, and she was perfectly fine. Thank goodness my little sister wasn't hurt._

_"Have you found Yuy?" I asked._

_"Quatre shook his head. "No, it seems he disappeared again. But we did find this." He said holding out a white envelope. I took it and looked it over. It was addressed to Relena but it didn't have a return address. I shook but it seemed to only contain a letter. I opened it and read the letter. It was from Yuy! He said he loved my sister and that he was leaving again. That answers one question but creates many others. When did he fall in love with her? I gave Relena the letter since it was written to her. I didn't know how she'd react. I left her alone in her room._

****

****End Flashback****

"That is a mystery." Lucrezia said. The doorbell rang and ruined their sweet moment. "Who could that be?" From upstairs they could hear a servant open the door and greet the guest. "Ami! Who is it?" Lucrezia yelled out the door. A servant rushed in. "Ami, what is it?" The black-haired girl caught her breath and spoke.

"It's Miss Odelia." She said quickly. Lucrezia stiffened a bit, but controlled her anger.

"Tell her, we'll be right there." She calmly said, barely straining her voice.

"Yes, ma'am." Ami said and left quickly downstairs.

"Milliardo," Lucrezia said. He looked up in surprise to hear his wife say his 'real' name. "Your girlfriend's here." She said before slamming the door. Milliardo looked confused.

"Odelia?" He said. 'Great once again she got Noin mad at me.' He thought. 'Milli will be fine, after all he's sleeping.' Those were his last thoughts before leaving the room and try to detain his wife from hurting or killing another person.

Lucrezia POV 

I can't believe she dared to return to our house. After she almost destroyed our happiness. How dare she come back! When I get to her I'm going to-. Then I saw her. She was a complete mess. Her mid shoulder length hair was no longer in braids. But it was tangled and, I don't think she even bothered to brush it before she came here. Her eyes. That's what I found more shocking. They were red and swollen. She had barely visible dark circles under her eyes and it appeared as if she hadn't slept in days. She had on the same clothes as she did on Saturday. I remember she had a blue sleeveless shirt with matching pants. She stood when I walked in the room. I felt sorry for her right then and there. I had no idea why she looked like that but she looked like she was having a hard time. I just couldn't stay angry with her. Her face was too unbearable. It would be cruel to harm her in that condition.

"I have come to pick up my things and leave you to be happy." She said in a sad voice. I couldn't figure out if she was sad because she was leaving or for other reasons. Although I rejoiced at the fact that she was leaving, far away from me and further away from my husband. I couldn't help but wonder.

"Why?" I asked her as I sat in one of the many chairs. She remained standing. She looked me in the eyes. Her blue eyes had a mixture of emotions.

"I know you both despise me," She began to say. That is true. I won't deny that, "and I just feel I'm intruding in your lives. Besides that I have found a lead on my brother. I want to go look for him." At that moment Zechs walked in. He seemed as shocked as I was of her appearance. Only he recovered faster.

"Do you need any assistance? I could send some Preventers to help you." He said.

"No, no. I'm fine. I work better alone." She said looking at him, no longer at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I cared, I really did. Not sure why. But I can't hide my feelings. 

She nodded. "I would just like to gather my things and stay out of your lives. If you will permit me." She said softly. She still had sadness in her voice.

"Do you need-" I began but she cut me off in mid-sentence.

"No. Please I will just be a minute and then you can rejoice on my farewell." She said and quickly left the library. Probably heading for her room. I turned to my husband, searching for an answer.

"I thought you'd be happy to see her leave?" He asked me.

"I am, but it just seems she's having a difficult time." I said.


	11. Life Coninues

Lost Love, Lost Prince and Marriage?

Chapter 9

Life Continues

By Guera

Hey wassup. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not dead. Nor have I quit writing my story. I'm soooooo sorry it took so long to get it. I had my Quinceñera, which was great. My birthday was the first of September so it's too late to ask for a 'Happy Birthday'. Then we had an after party. We left the next day. Then school started. I have so many hard classes it's difficult to find time for my story. I have French, which is similar to Spanish. Maybe I'll have my story in French, ;) I also have Biology AND Chemistry. I like Chemistry better. Every week I have a different test. This week I have three test, two papers due and a novel to read. Next two weeks I have 4 more tests. But here it is even after three months. Enjoy and plz don't kill me. Also PLZ review.

Tuesday - August 12, AC 198 

Dream Sequence Begins

_A woman sat beside a hospital bed. She held the hand of a patient. Her eyes were closed and hid the blue color in them. Her head lay near the body of the one she held hands with. The patient was pale. His condition unknown. He appeared to be unconscious and showed no signs of waking. As he lay there another watched him. A beautiful girl. She stood the opposite of the woman, but did not hold his hand. Reason being is she couldn't. Her body was no capable of touching him or anything else. She went right through whatever she desired to be in contact with. It was not her choice and she did not understand why this was happening to her. The girl's eyes were blue, like the morning sky. Her hair was the color of honey. And her eyes held pity and sorrow for her most dearly beloved. And now she knew the truth that he felt like she did. That is why she wanted him to wake up so she could be with him, even though she had no idea where he was. She uttered the words that she felt needed to be said. Her words fell to deaf ears except her own. The words came from the deepest reaches of her heart. Her lips moved but no sound came. And although it appeared no one heard, the boy began to stir. He squeezed the hand of the woman. His arm moved slightly and she no longer held his hand. He did not move his head. He began to stir even more. Finally his eyes moved. They fluttered open to the surprise of the girl. The woman was startled in her sleep and awoke to a moving patient. Shock spread over her face. Her mouth opened but she did not utter a word. The girl was also surprised but she knew it was bound to happen. She stared at him; afraid to blink for fear that he would disappear. Finally she could see his eyes. The eyes she feel in love with and shall never forget. They were dark blue, and in his precious eyes she always knew how he felt. She knew his most inner thoughts. He was never able to hide his feelings for her, but she never read his eyes clearly enough to see the love in them. Now they were filled with confusion and pain. Those blue eyes looked right at her, as if he could actually see her but that was impossible. She utter the one word she could only say, his name._

"Heero."

End Dream Sequence

"Miss Dorlain? Miss Dorlain, are you awake?" A now familiar voice asked. The young woman, who was asleep, opened her eyes. She looked at the face of the man who spoke to her and shattered her dream world. It was a red haired man with brown eyes. He smiled at her. "I thought you had fallen asleep." He said and stepped away from her. Relena shook her head.

"I was just resting my eyes a bit." She said. The man turned his back to her and she took this opportunity to stretch her limbs. 'So what if I did fall asleep? I like Mars, it's absolutely beautiful but I think I have seen enough of this wonderful planet for one day.'  She thought as the man turned back to face her. Relena swiftly lowered her arms.

"Would you like to know where we are heading next?" He asked, apparently he was trying to make a joke. A very bad joke.

"Yes, please." Relena sweetly said. 'Please let it be to get some sleep.' She thought.

"The edge of the colony." He said. I guess he thought His joke was funny.

"What for?" Relena calmly asked. His answer put her one edge. Now she was confused. 'First they take me to the embassy, then a museum of Mars history, which there isn't much of, then a very nice restaurant for dinner. Now this? I like the tour, but I'm tired. Don't these people believe in sleep?' She thought.

"We are going to show you the true beauty of Mars. We cannot do that hiding in this bubble. We must go outside the colony to see the beautiful sky." He said.

Relena merely stared at him, expecting him to say it was a joke. That they aren't leaving the safety of the colony but that moment never came. 'He isn't kidding. We're actually leaving the colony. I don't think that's a very good idea. I have a bad feeling about this.' She thought as a feeling set in her stomach. Trowa remained at her side, silent. It seems he found the prospect interesting. Although His main concern was Relena's safety not His own enjoyment.

**A little earlier**

Unknown POV

"Why do I have to do it? I don't wanna get punished by the gods up there." He said pointing to the sky. A man with flaming red hair, and ironically in shape of a flame. He had dark green eyes. Mysterious eyes. This was His true form. Or rather the form he chose most days. No one knew what he actually looked like. It is said he even forgot His true form. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was he could choose a form to meet our needs. I looked up at him. I didn't care about the gods. I was against them. If they were white, then we were black. And he was grey. But of course he didn't want to get punished by the gods. They were very cruel to traitors who dare help evil, us. But the gods weren't cruel by our standards. They would banish the fool at the most. By our laws he would be tortured for a few hundred years, then hanged, after His blood is drained out, of course. That just makes the bones snap so much easier, and the sound they make is simply to die for.

"Do it or die." I said. Just an idle threat. He was hard enough to find. Not many Dischangs left in this world, or the next. Or maybe there are but are constantly hiding, and finding new ways to hide from us. My mistress didn't have a difficult time locating this one, I just had a hard time identifying him and actually capturing it. I wasn't allowed the privilege to kill him. Not a demon by my standards. I am not on the lowest level but I am still nowhere near where my mistress is. Or the Source. Of course the threat was enough to scare him.

He nodded His flaming head. I smiled devishly. "Which one?" He asked. I pointed to the red head with brown eyes. He seemed to be the ring leader. Or at least that's what I thought by His actions. Humans are too confusing. They were all siting in a little restaurant, eating their dinner, conversing. They had no idea what we had planned. The ring leader of the humans got up from the table. He spoke some words and headed in the direction of a bathroom. This was our opportunity. I grabbed the Dischang's hand and shimmered.

We arrived to a room. White tile covered the floor and walls. Stalls to the left and sinks to the right. I didn't miss. Good. Our of the second stall came out the man I was just thinking about. "Dischang, do your job." I said and smiled smugly. Soon my mission will be over and the princess will be dead. If she's dead she can't have a baby and he can't destroy my mistress. The Dischang looked at me. He converted into the ring leader. He was looking at us strangely, especially me. I guess a lady shouldn't be in a men's restroom. "Whoops, my bad." I said sweetly. How vulgar. But the mission comes first. But he looked at the Dischang in His new form, himself. He thought he was looking at a mirror but the Dischang didn't move when he did. He stared at the Dischang. Astonished, I guess. I was heading out the door. but headed back inside. I hit the ring leader in the head. He fell unconscious immediately. I just let him fall to the floor. Like I cared if he got hurt. He was of no use to use. His head bled. That was bad. I held him up against a sink. His head still bled. I hated using this power but I held my hand over His wound, a bright red light glowed and the bleeding stop completely. I pointed at the blood on the floor and it disappeared. Oh, no. It's happening. The visions. No!! I grabbed my head, and tried to prevent them from coming but they came anyways. I saw flashes. Flashes of clouds. A girl. She was smiling and holding my hand. Go away! They stopped. I hate when that happens. The flashes are getting stronger. But I don't want to go back to that life. Never! The Dischang looked curiously at me and my strange behavior. I glared at him. He froze.

"This is what your going to do." I said. I heard the door to the restroom open. I forced it closed, taking whoever was coming in, outside again. "This is what your going to do." I repeated. "The group, or whatever has been taking the princess all over Mars."

"That's the princess? Oh, the gods are going to kill me." He said interrupting me.

"Shut up. Now, there's a park outside of the airlock. Tell them you are going there next. Before you leave the airlock, they will pick up space suits and oxygen tanks. One will be nearly empty. Make sure you give that one to the princess. Got it?"

He nodded but His tongue held something. I could feel it. He opened His mouth but closed it once again.

"What?" I asked, he was trying my patience. And I really don't have much to being with.

"If you can easily kill me, why don't you just kill the princess? Why go through all this trouble to suffocate her?" He asked meekly.

Oh, that question. I've heard it so many times. And on occasion asked it myself. "Maybe because the princess and her little prince are immune to all dark magic except good magic?" I asked sarcastically. My patience was gone. "Get to work." I said. He obeyed and left the restroom in a hurry. I grabbed the body of the worthless ringleader and shimmered out before I was seen.

I abandoned the body in a nearby park. I put it ten feet under the dirt. I have to protect the Dischang no matter how many times I lose my patience with him. I shimmered again and arrived near the park. The space suits and oxygen tanks were lined up. I saw the guards long before they saw me. I used a little magic and soon no one would see me. An old trick I never knew where I got but useful to have. I grabbed one of the tanks and shimmered away. The tank was heavy. I suppose they were all full, in order to prevent accidents and possibly death. How exciting! I turned the valve and all the entrapped and pressured oxygen came rushing out. The stupid tank almost left my hands. The force was very strong. Humans have to be more careful. How are you supposed to assassinate a world leader if they keep making it so difficult? The oxygen tank was almost empty. Done. Now, let's see if that imbecile kept up His part of the deal. What a deal. Life for helping killing the princess who will have the child who will destroy evil or die and save the world. It's not even a choice. A nice limo approached the entrance. The guards were distracted I shimmered quickly and delivered the almost empty tank. No one notices it's absence. The car door's opened and out came the Dischang followed by the princess. They approached the tanks and suits. The princess was accompanied by a tall man. He had light brown and green eyes. Is he the prince? No, the prince has blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. Possibly her lover? Doubtful, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes doesn't do ANYTHING wrong. They gave her a suit and my servant personally gave her the oxygen tank I prepared especially for her. After she came out of the dressing room with her suit on, her tall friend checked the air, so with a little dark magic I made the tank appear full.

**Relena POV**

This is great. Just great. I never would have thought I would be doing this. Exploring the unexplored Mars. Well, there's a first time for everything. It's about time I tried new things. But this isn't exactly how I planned to start. Oh, well. Nothing's perfect. I've got to start somewhere. As soon as I put on my suit I stepped outside of the dressing room. The sky was blood red with shades of dark purple. The sun was setting slowly. It was a beautiful sight. I stayed there standing mesmerized. This kind of beauty is not common on Earth or the Colonies. I envy the residents of Mars who can witness this marvelous sight each night. Trowa startled me as he approached. He was dressed in the same kind of suit as I was. He wore His oxygen tank, already secured on His back. My oxygen tank was surprisingly lighter than I had thought it would be. I safely secured it behind my back and extended the hose to comfortably reach my face. Trowa secured it tightly. He checked the tank and said it was full. It sure didn't feel like it was. Or maybe I just got stronger. That's doubtful.

**Later**

I can't believe I had feared coming out her. It's absolutely gorgeous. The view is beautiful. I can't find words to describe it. I've never seen so many shades of red. The sight took my breath away. The colors blending together, swirling. It truly was an unforgettable sight. So many bright reds, yellows, purples. It's simply overwhelming. The brights mixed with the darks. How beautiful. I must be more tired than I thought. I got suddenly sleepy. My breathing became shallow breaths. My eyes closed involuntarily, but I didn't want them to shut. If they did I would miss this marvelous sight. After that I only saw darkness.

Bright lights. Blue lights. Something near me glowed with radiant light. It approached me and I did not cower. I didn't fear this light. It was warm and welcoming. I couldn't refuse it. As it neared, the light turned darker and darker. Was it the same light? No, it wasn't. There were two separate lights. One was blue, it was bright and warm. The other was darker and made a chill run down my spine. The darker light approached me sooner than the blue one. The closer it came the worse I felt, as if the dark light was taking my very life. The blue light attempted to approach me, however; the dark light intervened and prevented it from even coming close. A battle then ensued. Dark against light. Black against blue. I did not witness the battle, for soon I lost consciousness.

I slowly opened my eyes, darkness still engulfed me. The lights disappeared or so I thought. Slowly a radiant blue light approached. I feared The light at first, but something in me recognized it as good. I let it come nearer, as it approached The light began to take on a form. A human form. But how could it be a person? It's just a light. The form of The person became clearer and better. It began to resemble a woman. No, wait. It was a small child. A little girl. She seemed familiar. Yet, I couldn't remember her. She came closer. I found myself struggling to breath. But it wasn't The girl that was causing it. I knew that some how. She reached the place where I was at. My shallow breaths scared her. She seemed worried. She had long blue hair and deep green eyes. She held up her hands. Was she defending herself? From what? No, she wasn't. A dark blue light emitted from her palms. The light touched my chest. It was warm and very comforting. My breathing improved. I no longer took shallow breaths. My breathing became even. I heard voices. They were yelling at me. I turned away from my blue light and searched for the owners of those voices. Then I realized I was lying on dirt. It seemed my senses were numb because slowly I began to feel pain. My entire body felt sore. The yelling became louder and The sound echoed in my ears. I turned back to the blue person but she was gone. Not one trace of her or The blue lights. I felt like The world was shocking. Everything became blurry. The voices became louder and louder, until I feared they would surely shatter my ear drum. Then it suddenly became quiet, nothing moved, not a single sound. Silence. Complete silence. I felt alone and abandoned. Then all in a rush it came to me. It felt like water was thrown on me. I wake up. My vision was still blurred but my body was responding. I rubbed my eyes fiercely hoping to recover my vision. I heard a sigh and a voice spoke.

"You are safe. The evil did not harm you. Be calm and beware of the Dischang, he hides as a representative of Mars. I will be watching over you. Farewell." The voice said. It was kind, I knew I had to trust it. I felt as if she was my guardian angel. I felt calm and at peace just like she said I should be.

I looked around and saw darkness. A bright light shined in my face. I used my arm to shield it's brightness from my eyes. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me up. It was Trowa, my bodyguard. Such a relief to see him, yet a sadness because then all these days haven't been just a dream as I had hoped. Although my frequent dreams of Heero calm me, they also sadden my heart. Yet, they feel like a connection to him. Trowa looked over me carefully. I eyed him carefully.

"Are you okay?" The red haired representative asked a little jittery. 

"I'm fine." I said calmly, or so I hoped.

"What happened?" Trowa asked. I couldn't believe him. He'd ask what happened to me rather than if I was fine. But I guess I should expect that from him. 

"I'm not sure."

"You fainted." 

"Did I?"

"Your oxygen tank was empty."

"Did I die?" Because then that would explain the strange lights and The blue little girl.

"No, you were just unconscious until we provided You with another oxygen tank. Then it took us a while to get you breathing again, then to wake You up." He said nonchalantly, like it was no big deal. If he knew what happened, why The hell was he asking me? After that incident Trowa took me to The hotel, no questions asked. I was glad I didn't feel like staying near them any longer or explain my long unconsciousness. As soon as I entered the room I fell on my bed and was fast asleep.

**Next Day - Wednesday - August 13, AC 198**

Last night I did not dream of Heero. I found that rather odd, since my dreams of Heero have become more frequent to the point that I even daydream in meetings. I got out of bed. I didn't bother to change since it was quite early. I found the newspaper on the night stand. I began to read as I bit into a piece of buttered toast. As soon as I read a bit I dropped the toast. I immediately went to my vid-phone and called my brother. He seemed sleepy and tired. Lucrezia was at his side. I looked for any sign of my nephew and was grateful he wasn't present. I prepared myself and surprisingly spoke in a calm voice.

"Good morning, Milliardo." I said. "Lucrezia."

"Good morning, Relena. How was your meeting?"

"Awful. Have You read this morning's paper?" I asked sweetly. I surprised myself, how can I be so calm at a time like this? My brother was confused with my answer, but then again so was I.

"The newspaper? No, I'm sorry. I haven't." He looked back into their room. Lucrezia stepped away from the vid-phone to look for this morning's paper. Milliardo turned back to me. "What's so special about today's newspaper?" He asked.

I just stared at him. I was losing my calmness and self control. Lucrezia returned with the newspaper. She read it as she walked toward her husband.

"I think this is what she was referring to, Zechs." Lucrezia said. Milliardo took the newspaper and began to read. He read the entire article, then faced me. By this point I had completely lost my patience and was about to explode. I just needed one thing to set me off. Milliardo opened his mouth to speak and I snapped.

"How did the newspaper find out about the marriage?!" I yelled at the screen. I knew it wasn't helping but somehow I just couldn't help myself. Many days of stress and work will do that to you. 

"Relena, please calm down. Yelling at use won't solve anything." Lucrezia said to me. I controlled my anger. I can do it. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. 

"Milliardo, how did this happen?" I asked. He shook His head. "Who could have told them? I bet every newspaper has printed this or a similar article." I said my voice completely calm.

"I'm not sure. The only one who were informed of this situation are the G-5, the Roses, Noin, Odelia, you and myself."

"I don't think they would call the papers." Lucrezia said, she was standing behind her husband. I nodded.

"But Yuy disappeared." Milliardo said. "We don't know where or to who he went to." He suspiciously said. I don't believe that. My Heero would never do that.

"Heero would never do something like that." I said defending my missing soldier.

"Yuy is a traitor. He ran away." Milliardo countered. Your wrong. I don't care if you're my brother your wrong.

"Call him what you want. He would never do that." I said, once again defending him.

"Why do you defend him?" Milliardo said. For the obvious reason: I love him.

"Why must you be so quick to accuse him? He never gave you reason to doubt him."

"He is a traitor!" Heero is no traitor.

"Why do you hate him so much?!"

"He betrayed you." He betrayed me? Never.

"Is it because he loves me?" Tears began forming in my eyes. My brother was denying Heero's love for me.

"He doesn't love you." Yes, he does. I know he does. Nothing you or anyone says will change my mind.

"Just so you know. I love him too." And I always will. No matter how long he takes in returning to me.

"He doesn't deserve your love. Yuy is a killer." A killer? He was.

"You don't know what he deserves. He has suffered all through the war and still now you remind me of his past deeds?" Don't you know how to forgive and forget?

"He is a cold blooded killer." No, he doesn't kill.

"He was."

"He still is." No, your lying.

"If he is, why does he work for the Preventers? Why did You make him my bodyguard?" I said making Milliardo stay silent. After his silence, I still continued. "If you trust him with my life then You can certainly trust him with that secret. Or did you secure me in the wrong hands?" More tears came out of my eyes. I could feel them. Milliardo turned away from my eyes. He tried looking anyway except into my tear stained face. "Milliardo, answer me! The war is over. There is no reason for you to believe that Heero is still your enemy. You are his higher in command. Shouldn't you trust him?!"

"Relena, that is enough." Lucrezia said.

"No, Noin. Let her speak. It is clear her love is misplaced and she needs to understand."

"Understand? Understand what?" I cried. "That it is okay for you to love someone but not me?" 

"Relena, you don't understand." Lucrezia said in an attempt to calm me. It didn't work.

"Maybe I don't understand. But perhaps I don't want to. This conversation is terminated." I began to cut off the connection.

"Relena, wait." Milliardo said trying to stop me.

I gave him a glare. A trick I learned from Heero. "We are done speaking." I said and disconnected the line. I don't believe him. I came to him seeking comfort and I only found pain. More pain. How much more of this can I bear. So much pain so much suffering. Can't I ever have a peaceful day? Why must I keep feeling this? This emptiness. This large hole in my heart. It's because Heero is gone. My Heero. If only you came back to me. I would do anything to get you back. I think I'll follow your example. I wish you came back. I think I'll go for a walk. I need to clear my head. 

I left my room, which was being watched my bodyguard. I didn't notice but I still had the hateful newspaper tightly gripped in my hand. I closed my door. I met a person I didn't expect. 

"Quatre, what are you doing here?" I asked. What was he doing here? I looked around the room. Trowa was sitting in a chair directly in front of me.

"I came to Mars for business." Quatre said with a smile. Just like he always was. At that moment a blonde haired woman came out of the small kitchen. She held two cups of a hot liquid. I could see the steam rising. She did not burn her hands because she wore her customary gloves. These were blue, matching her business suit. A blue full length skirt with a matching jacket. I don't know why she wore gloves. But I guess she was her reasons.

"Relena, good morning. Would You like some tea?" Teri said sweetly just like she always was. No, thanks. With this morning's news I think I'll skip breakfast.

"Good morning to you too, Teri. No, thank you. When did you two get to Mars? It's a very long trip." I said sitting down in a nearby chair. Teri gave Trowa a cup of tea, almost dropping it on him. She walked over to her brother and handed him the tea, this time she was careful in not spilling it. He said thanks and took a sip. It must have been a bit hot because after His sip, he blew away the steam that rose from the cup. Trowa calmly drank the tea regardless that it was hot. Teri gave me a hug and I returned it. Teri took the seat next to me.

"We arrived last night. Trowa said you had an awful night with the Mars Republic and you went to bed very late last night." Quatre said.

"What happened?" Teri asked.

"I really don't want to mention that night ever again." I said. 

"I'm sorry." Teri said with a sympathetic smile. 

I shook my head. My hair flew around. "Don't be sorry. They were kind enough. Very kind. In fact it was kind of creepy. When were first arrived they took me to the embassy. Then to a restaurant to have dinner. It was Italian. Very good food. Then they took me to a splendid park outside of the airlock. The clouds were several colors, it was gorgeous. But then Trowa says I fainted and lost consciousness. I don't know what happened. I just woke up and Trowa took me hotel." I said and yawned. "Have you read this morning's newspaper." I said out of nowhere.

Quatre shook his head. "No, why?" He asked.

"You should read it. It's quite interesting." I said sarcastically. Quatre failed to grasp my point. "Here." I said finally. I handed him the newspaper for him to read. Teri stood up and walked up behind him so she could read it also. Her movements were closely watched by a certain green eyed bodyguard. I saw that Trowa. So you like Quatre's sister? Interesting.

Hey I hope you like it cuz I work really hard on it. I'm so very sorry it took so long. Next time it will come sooner. I'm half done with it. I have a question you all can answer in your reviews for me. How many of you that read my fic know a second language? Do any of you know French or Japanese? I changed my email in case you want to email me. It's Animeguera@hotmail.com Plz Review. 


	12. Secrets Revealed

Lost Love, Lost Prince and Marriage?  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
By Guera  
  
Hello ya'lls! Happy Halloween!! And Day of the Dead!! I'm going trick or treating. yay!! I bet ya'lls think i'm a bit too old to go trick or treating. I am, but who cares? The next chapter came faster than the one before it. Although it did take a month. From now I on I promise that the chapters will come in a month or less. If not, you can yell at me. But with school, karate and being the babysitter for my intolerable cousins I don't have much time. I will try my best. I hope you have a Happy Halloween and if you go trick or treating be careful. The best candy I can get is Reviews! Reviews! And More Reviews! So send them in! PLZZ!!   
  
Wednesday, August 13, AC 198  
  
The Red Planet  
  
A Final Treaty  
  
Dorlain's last attempt to peace. Ever since the Colonies came to be, the Earth and the Colonies have not communicated well. This discommunication sprouted many conflicts and also resulted in a war. But that war is over. It has cost us numerous lives but it has ended. The Colonies and Earth have signed several treaties but conflict still remains. We have recently discovered a last and final peace treaty. A marriage between the Colonies and Earth. Or rather a prince from the Colonies and a princess from the Earth. Sounds like a fairy tale, right? This is real life. The Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain, former Queen Relena, will be the one to be wed. Her fiancee is the Lost Prince of Space. None other than Odin Lowe Jr., the brother of the Queen of the Lowe Kingdom on the Colony X-2. Although said to be lost and impossible to locate, he is the groom of this wedding.   
  
In the Earth's Sphere the boundaries between the countries were destroyed and no one is governed by a monarchy. The Lowe kingdom and the Sanc Kingdom are both democracies. Even if that is so, the Peacecrafts and the Lowes are very important families and are still considered royalty. How can they be royalty when they no longer govern? The date for the wedding has yet to be determined but we do know it will be in the next few months, before this year is over.  
  
Article written by Zura Verico  
  
Quatre calmly read the paper and held it steady. He then folded it gently and put it aside.  
  
"How did the press find out?" He calmly asked. His reaction was clearly the opposite of Relena's.  
  
"I don't know. I was just discussing that with my brother but we argued over another subject." Relena said sitting down once more. "Milliardo thinks Heero told them." Quatre stayed silent. He knew that the Perfect Soldier had disappeared and left behind a letter to Relena confessing his feelings, Any friend of either of them could easily tell they loved each other that is except themselves. 'And they never had the chance to start a life together. I'm sure Heero will realize that running away isn't the answer. I hope they find happiness like I have found it. The next step is a commitment. But how can I ask her?' Quatre thought. Instead of thinking about the matter at hand, his mind wandered to other things. A certain red head wouldn't leave his thoughts.  
  
"Quatre? Quatre?" Relena asked him trying to break him out of his trance.  
  
He shook his head slightly. "Yes? What time is it?" He said and took a quick look at his watch. A beautiful watch. A 24k gold watch. A gift from his sister. It never left his wrist. The watch read 8:53 a.m. He stood up suddenly, not really sensing his movements.  
  
Teri POV  
  
How could I almost drop that cup of tea on him? I have to stop being so careless. What if my brother ever found out that I'm in love with his best friend? How would he react? Ouch, that hurt. I have a rock in my glove. I took off my left glove. I turned my glove inside out. I found a small pebble in my glove. I don't know how it could have gotten in there. Finally it doesn't hurt anymore. Relena tried to wake my brother from his daydreams. Good luck. He always dreams of her. It's not bad or anything. I couldn't be happier that my brother finally found love as I have found it. And in finding love, found happiness. But he has to do more than dream of her. He has to seize his chance to be happy now, or it might be too late afterwards. It seems Relena managed to wake him from his drams. He asked the time. What for, I'm not sure. We're already going to be late. I knew if we came here we would be late to the meeting, but I couldn't refuse the chance to see my beloved. He stood up, as did I. He grabbed my hand quickly and pulled me toward the entrance. He told Relena that we had to go to a meeting. I had forgotten that I had taken off my left glove. Quatre secured his grasp on my bare arm.  
  
Then the visions came. My eyes closed automatically. First I saw a picture. Darker then it turned lighter. As it brightened it moved. I saw a person with short blonde hair. He was standing in the middle of a room. I recognized him as my only brother. Anger was written all over his face. His cheeks were slightly red and his precious blue eyes were ablaze. I've only seen him once like that. It was when my former boyfriend tried to hurt me. My brother saw this act and acted on instinct instead of thought. He hurt the poor guy pretty badly, then apologized afterwards, of course. With that time alone I vowed to never anger him again. But what could he be angry at? Surely not me again? He began to speak or rather shout.  
  
"No! I won't allow that killer to have any relation with my sister. You are pure and he will surely taint you. He doesn't deserve to even come close to you. I forbid you from loving him. He is a killer. You don't know how many innocent people he's killed during the war. I won't allow him to even look at you. He's a disgrace!" My dear brother stopped shouting. His words shocked me. Then I saw a second image. Another person with blonde hair, down to their shoulder blades. It was a girl. She lifted her head. I saw her, with swollen eyes, tears continuing to pour out of them. I saw myself. I was the one crying. Then I saw a second person. He was comforting me. It was Trowa. He hugged me. But then a yell tore us apart. That was it. After that I only saw darkness. I slowly opened my eyes. My brother looked at me. His soft blue eyes penetrating mine, looking into my mind. I looked away. I just couldn't bear to look into them. They brought too much pain. After what I heard him say or rather what he will say, I doubt I will be able to forgive him. How could he ever say that about the person he calls his best friend? And how dare he forbid me from loving him? He has no right to even try to control my heart. I can't even control my own heart. I looked at my brother's face again. He seemed to be worried. Then I turned elsewhere. I couldn't bear to look into those eyes anymore. Instead I found myself staring into the confused eyes of Relena. Apparently my brother had stopped walking while I had my perturbing vision. Relena looked at me. She didn't know what to think. As most others don't know either.   
  
"Teri, are you all right? Did you have another vision?" Quatre asked. He seemed even more worried than before.  
  
"I'm fine." I said. I tried to sound like I was okay, but the fact was I wasn't. I knew my brother could sense I wasn't. But I couldn't tell him the truth. Never. But I had never expected him to react in the way that he will. In fact I thought he'd be glad about it. He used to ignore my former boyfriends and say they weren't good enough for me. He is a little overprotected of me and my other sisters. They didn't meet his standards. It's true, I could beat them in an actual fight. I thought his own best friend, a gundam pilot and bodyguard of the Vice Foreign Minister, would meet or even exceed his standards. But if his best friend isn't good enough for me. Then who is?  
  
"Are you sure, Teri? Maybe you should sit down." Quatre said. He led to the nearest chair, this time using my other arm rather than my bare arm. Relena stood from her chair and they sat me there. Even my beloved approached me asking how I was doing. I found this strange. He never shows concern or affection except when we're alone.   
  
"What happened?" Relena asked. I froze. So did Quatre and Trowa. Explaining it to people is the easy part, its getting accepted for what I am that makes my heart hurt so much. Trowa picked up my glove from where it landed on the floor. He handed it to me and I put it on quickly. Quatre stayed silent. He was waiting for me to say the okay. He wasn't allowed to share my secret without my consent.  
  
"Tell her." I said. I really didn't care if Quatre told the Vice Foreign Minister. She had a right to know. We are becoming friends, I guess now she will know my deepest, darkest secret. I already know hers. She loves the man who saved the Earth. But now he's gone, or so I've heard. It really does sound like a fairy tale. A poor orphan fight boy falling in love with a beautiful princess. Actually I think she fell in love with him first. Even though she was the once the Queen of the World, I think she still needs to mature a little. Funny. I was always considered to be childlike. That is how I am. Maybe Relena doesn't need to grow up, but she needs to realize the world is a cruel place. Full of horrible people who won't always try to protect her. Her experience yesterday is a perfect example. She almost got killed and another had to save her. Quatre came from explaining to Relena my current situation. I was already ready to leave.  
  
"Shall we leave?" He asked so sweetly I could almost forget his cruel words. But nothing could erase that image from my mind. I nodded my head. I wanted to leave. I stood up and my brother opened the door. I took one last look at my love. He looked at me so dearly. I looked back to my brother. Then walked out the door. I couldn't bare to even glance at Relena.  
  
My brother carefully escorted me out of the room. Without the nervousness of Relena's expected stare I relaxed a bit but not too much. I still had a chill in my spine because of my vision. My brother sensed that I wasn't very well. I hated when he did that. Especially now.  
  
"Teri, are you absolutely sure you're okay?" He asked me. I couldn't look into his soft blue eyes without being reminded of that perturbing vision.   
  
"I'm fine." I said. I could never hide my true feelings from my friends let alone my own brother. But I have to try. I suppressed what I truly felt and slapped a smile on my face. I knew it couldn't fool him, but it was worth a try. My brother smiled back as we exited the hotel. We got into our vehicle and he slowly drove out of the parkway. We left the hotel in complete silence. I know silence is supposed to be bliss but this was the furthest thing from being bliss. Tension kept building. It soon turned into torture. Never ending torture. I decided to break the silence before I went crazy. "Quatre," I started but didn't know how to continue. He didn't look at me, I found this insulting but them remembered he was driving.   
  
"What is it, Teri?" He asked. I opened my mouth but didn't find the right words.  
  
"Would you consider getting married?" I said. I knew it sounded wrong the second the words left my mouth. He didn't react. "I mean me, getting married to some guy." I said quietly.  
  
He spoke calmly. "If you were ever to consider getting married, I would wish you the best of luck. And I would hope you would choose a good guy to marry. They'd be lucky to have you."  
  
His words touched my heart and lifted my spirits. He sincerely cared about my future and hoped the best luck. With those words a genuine smile appeared on my face. We soon arrived at the embassy, still in silence but not torture. Not any longer. This is where we were going to have out meeting. Ever since after the Eve Wars, the Winner Corporation has been contributing greatly to the reconstruction and renewal of the colonies. The Mars Republic hopes to gain from us by having the Winner Corporation build a colony on the Mars Surface. Our Colonies have been known to be resistant, advanced, economical and overall useful. The Mars Republic would greatly benefit.   
  
I got out of the car with lifted spirits and a smiling face. Although it seemed normal, we were soon to face a big surprise and an evil presence.   
  
One Hour Later  
  
Relena POV   
  
I prepared for my meeting. Another meeting with the strange Martian Government. After our first encounter and the assassination attempt on my life yesterday, I'm more cautious. Although my bodyguard, Trowa assures me it was merely an accident, I know he too suspects an underhanded trick. Also, with the news of Teri. She has a gift or curse that with contact of her skin with any other human being that she has visions. I found this strange, sad and hard to believe. But as I saw her face this morning when Quatre informed me she had a vision, I immediately believed. I don't know how to feel. I would never disgrace her or change my view of her because of this recent discovery. She was my friend before I knew and she will continue to be my friend. Trowa seems to be interested in her. My bodyguard is interested in his best friend's sister.   
  
I picked up my folders from the car seat and prepared to enter the embassy. I assumed I was prepared for anything. And even though I was expecting anything out of the ordinary. The surprise I found shocked me. The embassy was completely empty. Not a single soul in here. Not only that there were holes on the walls as well as blood stains all over the place. The lights were broken and sparks flew down at the crimson floor. Trowa walked behind me, he took out his gun and walked cautiously. I began to walk slowly as well. I diverted myself and Trowa to the first office. There we found Teri and Quatre. They were just as shocked as I was. Teri was wide-eyed and was sitting on the floor. She didn't move at all, when we entered the office. Quatre was scanning the room. I finally looked down and saw bodies, the bodies of the Mars Government. They were bloody and pale. I gasped and Teri looked up.  
  
"Are they?" I asked trying to keep from vomiting. Quatre nodded as he checked a body's pulse.  
  
Diff. POV  
  
"I feel an evil presence here. These poor people were brutally slaughtered." He said in a deep and remorseful voice. Trowa held up his handgun out in front of him. "That's not necessary. They've gone. Only their essence remains." Quatre said and looked up. He seemed angry and sad at this massacre. Trowa put away his handgun and focused his attention to Teri. Still frozen in her spot. She slowly took off her glove. Trowa ran to her side. Meanwhile Relena couldn't stand being in that room any longer. The smell, the essence, the pure sight of it made her sick. She couldn't hold in her stomach any longer. She slowly walked out of the office they had so recently entered. She stood beside the door and took long deep breaths. She closed her eyes and she remembered a dark loving familiar face. The memory brought her pain but she refused to let it control her. She took a stand against her own feelings. Soon after she calmed. Quatre witnessed Relena's leave and followed suit. He found her outside of the office heading for the entrance.  
  
"Relena, stop. Where are you going?" Quatre asked the walking figure. Relena stopped but didn't answer. He reached her and put his hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort. She shook it with a shrug. Quatre moved so he could see her face. There was absolutely no expression on it. No sadness, fear, pain or even a sign of disgust. Just expressionless.  
  
Teri  
  
Meanwhile, various thoughts ran through her mind. Whether she should or not do this. She could find out the truth in a matter of seconds while it would take police several days or they might not even find out at all. This was the fastest and most efficient way of discovering how these people died and more importantly, why.  
  
As she slowly took off her glove, Trowa ran to her side, so he could prevent her from doing what she was planning to do. Quatre had left the room. She had taken off her precious glove, she reached over to a dead body, prepared to touch it.  
  
"Teri, don't!" He yelled to her. She didn't listen.  
  
"I have to know." She said and neared her hand to the bloody body. Trowa reached her but it was too late, she had already made contact with the corpse.  
  
Teri POV  
  
"I have to know." I just have to know. I couldn't leave without knowing what happened to these poor unfortunate souls. Or who was their killer. Why were they brutally slaughtered like sheep? Trowa began to near me. I knew he would try to stop me. I slowly and careful set my vulnerable hand on the corpse. They came. Stronger than ever. I don't even know If I closed my eyes. I saw a person. An evil dark person. It was a woman, no a girl. A small child. She looked no older than Marimeia. She entered the embassy and with the wave of her hand the people were flung against the wall. She used, what I assumed being magic, black magic. Every secretary, everyone I could see. The small child moved quickly so I couldn't catch her face. The people who were flung against the wall and were terribly hurt. I think and hope they had a quick death. She had been through the whole building, when she returned. As if by magic, all of the corpses floated in the air and she directed them to the office we entered. She walked back to the front. I saw her eyes, they shined blood red, full of evil, hatred and satisfaction. Those eyes haunted me. They caused more visions. More than I wanted. They came in flashes. Each one dark and scary. Darker than the one before it. They were too much. So many. Nooo! Visions of death, suffering, murder all of them being caused by her. Her red eyes flashed. They came so fast, so many. I couldn't see what they were anymore. They began to resemble blurs. They finally ended in a vision of her, happy and smiling. She held the hand of another small girl. They jumped and played together. The dark girl hurt the other girl. She neared me. She walked, toward me? I heard a voice, a desperate voice. I ignored it. The figure came closer. She spoke to me.  
  
"Be careful, she is still near." The figure changed and morphed into the second girl. With blue hair and green eyes. Like mine, like Trowa's. She smiled. "Now, go. Before she tries to harm you." I closed my eyes.  
  
Diff. POV  
  
Teri's eyes did not close as she had her vision. Instead they stayed wide open and they rolled back her green eyes look white. Trowa could only hold her and hope she was okay. He whispered in her ear.   
  
"Teri, come back. You didn't have to do this." He ran his hand through her short blonde hair. "We would have found the murderer. Please, come back." He begged her. Teri suddenly moved. She pushed Trowa away and slowly grabbed her head. Trowa attempted to get closer to her. She pushed his hands away.  
  
"No! Go away!" She yelled at no one in particular. Her body limped and she fell foward. Trowa expertly caught the unconscious body before it hit the bloody floor. Teri's eyes had closed meaning her vision was over. But she did not wake up. She stayed unconscious. Trowa carried her to a doctor or some other place, anywhere was better than this bloody hell.  
  
Relena and Quatre  
  
Quatre could feel many emotions from Relena, but there were so many, so diverse. They were all jumbled up together, he could hardly tell them apart let alone recognize what they were. They overwhelmed his own senses and emotions. Yet in an instance they all disappeared, completely. Or so he thought. He still felt one single emotion: sadness. That one emotion he always sensed when she was in his presence. No matter how big was the smile she had on. He grabbed her firmly by her shoulders, determined not to let go.  
  
"Relena," He said to her, "what's happened to you?" 'Has Heero's absence caused this radical change?' He thought afterward. Relena stayed silent. She did not look at Quatre or at any object in particular. She was just lost in her thoughts. Completely lost. It took her some time to realize Quatre was the person trying to fish her out of her thoughts and save her from her own destruction. She looked him straight in the eye, her eyes filled with an endless abyss, then slowly they filled the emptiness with sorrow.  
  
"I'm trying." She choked out. "But I can't." This time more sorrow filled her voice and eyes. "He's gone." Quatre no longer judged her behavior but offered his condolences.  
  
He drew her in a hug. A comforting hug, that somewhat lifted her spirits but yet she still retained her undeniable and unending sorrow.   
  
"Be strong, Relena. He will be back." Quatre softly said. While keeping his hold on her, he released his hug.  
  
Teri and Trowa  
  
Trowa took the unconscious Teri out of the office. He attempted to wake her, but she seemed lost in a deep slumber. He carried her out of the building, not even noticing that Relena and Quatre were no longer there. He took her, not back to the hotel, but rather to a nearby park. This park had engraved memories into his mind of time long past. Taking Teri there, and both of them being there alone resurfaced the thought forgotten memories.  
  
Relena and Quatre  
  
Quatre led Relena to the exit and escorted her into his car. She got inside the car and Quatre drove Relena back to the hotel. Relena didn't feel like talking at all. She stared at the cold pavement, mindlessly walking wherever Quatre directed her. She began to think about the entire situation at hand. She loved Heero deeply and she recently found out Heero loved her as well. Her brother refused to acknowledge Heero's love for her and forbids her from loving Heero. She was engaged to a Lost Prince in order to maintain her brother's marriage to Lucrezia Noin. The Gundam Pilots are searching for the Lost Prince but he's quite difficult to find, that is if he is even still alive. 'Heero ran off somewhere and he said he wasn't going to come back. All of my close friends try to convince me that he will come back, that he loves me enough to return to me. But that's not the truth, it never was.' She sulked in her unhappiness. 'But I want to believe he will return and when he finally does, I want him to know I was waiting for him and I always will be. No matter what.'  
  
What do you think? Here we discovered a secret that Teri hid and also one from Trowa. This story will continue in the next chapter, it will mostly be about Teri and Trowa. But I don't want to ruin it. Wait for it. ANd remember to Review! 


	13. Visions of a Growing Love

Lost Love, Lost Prince and Marriage?  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Visions of a Growing Love  
  
By Güera  
  
Well. Long time no see. Sorry about that. Writer's block. But enough about the sad part. Here's the good news. This morning it snowed and they canceled school!! That is awesome! We got a Snow Day! And I spent the entire day writing up this chapter. So please if you will thank me for all my hard work with a review. ;) I hope all of you who are in tests like me will hold on. But I guess the Snow Day messed up all my teachers' plans. Yay! Well good luck on tests if you have any and enjoy this new chapter. Leave a review if you care. ;)  
  
Darkness. No light. No comfort. Just cold darkness. But yet I don't feel cold at all. In fact I feel warm. Like if I was being held by someone and their warmth was being transferred to me. Who could it be? I slowly opened my eyes. The light blinded me for a bit but they adjusted to the brightness. As my other four senses awakened, I heard chirping. From a bird? It's sweet song filled the air. Then I began to smell trees, flowers. I was outdoors. But how did I get here? After my eye vision cleared, I saw the singing bird and the tree it was perched on. I felt like I was in heaven. No cold, no worries. None whatsoever. The person who held me tightened their hold. It was strong yet gentle. I know exactly who held me. It is my beloved, Trowa. I looked up at my captor and sure enough I saw his light brown hair. I smiled. He had fallen asleep while I had woken up. How dear he is. His closed eyes hid their precious green color. I stared at him for what seemed like hours. I snuggled even closer. I didn't want this moment to end. An idea sprang into my head. Should I risk it? I think so. I began to think about the day we met. How quiet he had been back then. Without any more thought, I neared my head to his. I closed my eyes as my lips touched his own I entered a cherished memory we both shared.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Saturday, February 2, AC 197  
  
Three people sat at a table in a café. They talked softly about unimportant matters. A blonde haired boy laughed and closed his eyes, when they reopened he showed their bright blue color. A woman sitting across from him smiled at his amusement at her story. Her curled red hair matched her emerald green eyes. Her adoptive brother amazingly had the same eyes as she did, but he did not smile. His light brown hair was combed to one side, it hid his left eye, leaving the eye visible but yet they held no joy. He was happy to meet his old friend once again, although he didn't show it at all. His sister and friend knew his feelings, he did not tell them but they knew him well enough to know. He picked up his cup of tea and slowly drank from it. He looked straight ahead at the boy, then at his sister. His eyes darted to his left side, not looking at his dear sister but rather another thing entirely more interesting.   
  
"What is it, Trowa?" The red-haired girl said turning to look at the spot her brother so interestingly stared at. "What are you looking at?" The blonde boy was also interested.  
  
"We're being watched." Trowa said simply. She looked back at him, puzzled.  
  
"By who?" She asked.  
  
"Not sure." He calmly said as his eyes moved slowly across the room. "She's here." He said as he looked behind the blonde boy.  
  
"Hello, little brother." A sweet voice spoke from behind him. The figure stepped nearer the table and revealed herself. She had shoulder length blonde hair, much like her little brother's. Her eyes shined bright hazel green and her smile could be felt. She ruffled her brother's hair before taking the seat next to him. "So, Quatre, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" She smiled.  
  
Quatre straightened his messy hair as best as he could before opening his mouth to speak. "Good morning, Teri." He said a little surprised. "I would appreciate it if you didn't keep doing that." Quatre said as he still attempted to straighten his hair, but to no avail, it remained messy. Teri smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"But it's so much fun to do that, and even more entertaining to watch you fix it." She sweetly said with a smile. A small chuckle erupted from the brown haired boy and a giggle escaped from the red hair girl. "Well, little brother, go on with the introductions."   
  
Quatre slightly glared at her, then began the introductions. "Teri, my dear sister, this is Catherine Bloom." He said signaling to the red-haired girl. "Catherine, this is one of my many sisters, Teri Winner."   
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Catherine said politely extending her hand.  
  
"The pleasure is mine." Teri said shaking Catherine's hand.  
  
"This is my brother, Trowa Barton." Catherine said. Trowa only nodded his head indicating he was Trowa. Catherine didn't smile at this. "Trowa is the silent type." She said afterwards explaining his behavior.   
  
"Well, a pleasure to meet you Trowa." Teri said softly. "And what is it I have to do to get you to say something?"  
  
"You have to do nothing. I just wish to remain silent." He said looking into her eyes, bright green and sparkling. Lighter than his.  
  
**Another Flashback**  
  
Wednesday, February 6, AC 197  
  
A small blonde woman held a weapon in her hand. Her target neared her. She slowly raised her weapon, aimed and fired.  
  
"Ahhh! Teri!" The small now wet child cried and raised her own water gun to the blonde. A stream of water shot out and made contact with Teri's face.  
  
"Everyone get Teri!" Another child yelled. Many children of many ages came out of hiding and began to fire at the outnumbered blonde. But even so she managed to completely wet all of the children as well. She dried her hair as best she could and dropped the water gun.  
  
"Okay, I think the water battle is over." She said and smiled at all her wet children around her. "Come on, let's get all of you back to the orphanage before you catch a cold and I get into trouble."  
  
"But Teri, you promised you'd spend the entire day with us." A small girl said.  
  
"Yeah, ifs only, uhh . . . " A small boy began to say and stopped to think. "We sfill haf a zillion hours to spend wifh you." The small boy said.  
  
"Atari, Zani, Carri I know. I just don't want you to go to the circus all wet." She said and picked up the small Reil and hugged him, wet and all.   
  
"We're going to the circus?!" Atari said or rather yelled. Teri nodded her head.  
  
"So all of you have to go change. Quickly now, before the show starts." Teri yelled after the running children and lightly dropped the small Reil. He scampered to reach the older children. Soon they were all out of her sight. But she wasn't worried, they knew their way back. She slowly walked, smiling back to the orphanage. When she arrived there, she read the name of the orphanage.  
  
Colony XL-3 Orphanage for War Orphans  
  
No the most welcoming and pleasant name but it does suit it. The orphanage was built after the war and started accepting any children that had lost their families in the war. The Winner Corporation added a new building and helped fund this and many other organizations who are trying to rebuild society and replenish what everyone lost during the war.  
  
Teri went inside the orphanage and greeted the well-known employees. She picked up her backpack from the front office and left to change. Her hair was soaked and so were her clothes.   
  
When she came out, she was crisp and clean, with dry clothes. Although her hair was still humid. She carried her backpack containing her wet clothes and dropped it off at the front office once again. She thanked the employees, while they told her their gratitude. Teri left them to go to the children's rooms. There she found a mess of clothes and children. She picked up a few things and set them on the nearest bed.  
  
"Okay, children!" She shouted over the noise. The children looked at her and ran to her side. They hugged her.  
  
"Look, Teri. We're all ready to go to the circus." Atari, a little red haired girl said. She wore a polka dotted skirt and a blue shirt. Her hair was unsuccessfully tied in two pony tails. Teri smiled at them. Some of the younger children were more or less the same way.  
  
"That's very nice, Atari." Teri sweetly said and laughed. The small Reil came up to her, but tripped on his overly large clothes. She picked him up and set him on her lap. She slowly removed the several layers of clothing he somehow put on. "Okay, we have a few more minutes before the circus. Atari, Jannie, Zack and R.B. go help a few of the smaller ones get dressed. Please." They all nodded. After ten minutes of dressing, combing and drying hair, Teri and the children walked out of the orphanage and headed for the circus.   
  
They arrived at the circus in less than five minutes, with the children pulling and pushing Teri to go faster. She went and bought their tickets. She then directed them to a few rows, she stood over them counting.  
  
"19, 20, 21 . . . " She mumbled. "Where's Reil?" Teri asked worriedly. "Reil, Reil. Reil!"  
  
"Right here!" The small boy shouted as he entered the ring.   
  
"Reil, don't. Come back!" She yelled at him, but her cries didn't reach his ears. She turned to the older girl. "Zani, watch them." Zani, an older black-haired girl nodded. Teri ran down the stairs and jumped over the circle.  
  
"Ma'am, you can't do that." The ring leader with a top hat said to her. Teri paid him no heed. She continued running in the direction Reil ran to. He ran faster into the tent, until Teri couldn't see his small body. Worry grew in her.  
  
"Reil! Reil, where are you?! Stop hiding!" Teri shouted at the darkness. She advanced quickly trying to find some sign of him. She heard whimpering, as she followed it, it became louder. But that wasn't the only sound in the room. The whimpering stopped, and she couldn't hear a single sound. Just soft breathing. She proceeded with caution, someone else was in the room. She hit something, hard. A wall. She followed the wall until she heard the whimpering again. This time it was closer than before. A door opened and light shined into the room. The darkness became shadows and she spotted Reil, on the floor, curled up in a ball. She ran to him and hugged him. He scarcely recognized her, when he did, he held her tight almost choking.  
  
"What's wrong?" Teri asked. Reil lifted his head and pointed to the shadows. Teri strained to see what Reil was pointing at. Teri held her breath. She saw a pair of bright orange eyes and a golden haired face to match it. Reil clutched Teri's arm and threatened to cut off her circulation. Teri still stared into that face. He bared his teeth as if showing he had the power to kill her in an instant. He crouched down, hiding his body once more in the shadows. Still, no breath came from Teri's lungs. She desperately looked for the lion, but it was nowhere to be seen. Where had it gone to? But then something emerge from the shadows into the light. She saw the golden and let out a loud shriek as she prepared for the lion's attack. She covered Reil and closed her eyes tightly. But the attack never came, she waited thinking the lion was biding its time, But still it didn't come. Something lightly touched her shoulder, she swiftly turned to attack but her attack was blocked by a strong arm. The arm of a circus clown, not a funny clown, but a serious clown with half of his face showing. He had light brown hair and one visible green eye. Teri lowered her arm and turned her attention to Reil. He was shaking, the small four year old was picked up and hugged.  
  
Teri turned back to the clown only to find herself facing a girl in what seemed to be a ballerina outfit. She smiled. She had bright red hair, shining emerald green eyes and a smiling face.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked in a low voice. Teri just stared. She grabbed her arm, Teri turned completely around and the girl could see the terrified Reil. "Oh, poor thing. Both of you. Come with me." Teri looked at her arm and tried to shake it off but she held it steady. "I won't hurt you, Preventer Thorn." The woman said. Teri's eyes grew wide. They had exited the dark room and now stood off the side of the ring she had so recently been told to keep out of. Teri fiercely shook the woman's hand off her shoulder. Reil as still hugging her but now in the light he was calm. Teri set him down and told him to run to Zani and enjoy the circus from there. He happily scampered off. Teri intensely stared at the woman, she cautiously stepped back.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know my Preventer name?" Teri asked never taking her eyes off of her.  
  
"Calm down, Preventer Thorn. Or should I call you Quatre's sister?" Teri calmed. She began to recognize the person before her. Green emerald eyes, red hair, this was, one of Quatre's friends . . .   
  
"Catherine Bloom . . . " Teri said Catherine smiled.  
  
"I thought it was about time." Catherine said. Teri still seemed confused.   
  
"But how do you know my Preventer name? I barely met you last week." Teri asked still puzzled.  
  
"I know your Preventer name because I am also a Preventer. I am Preventer Knife and will soon be part of the Roses." Catherine calmly said.  
  
"So then, you're my new teammate!" Teri said. "I had no idea you were a Preventer. My brother never told me." She excitedly said.  
  
"Quatre barely found out and my brother doesn't know." Catherine quietly said. "So, please don't tell him." She said lastly in a whisper before a tall light brown haired man with green eyes walked over to them.  
  
"Are you okay, Ms. Winner?" He asked. Teri turned to look at him.  
  
"We're sorry the lion got out and you had that terrible scare." A man said. He was tall and wore a top hat. The ringmaster. "Is the child okay?" He asked. Teri swirled. Suddenly he had appeared, from where? Catherine shoved the ring master away. Her red hair blurred. The room began to spin. Blurs of red, brown and black. Then darkness. Teri had lost consciousness with the sudden shock. Her body was conquered by gravity and the floor was making itself to her body. A pair of strong arms caught her before she got hurt. Her long blonde hair hid her closed eyes. Catherine gasped. Trowa lifted her up into his arms, Teri's limp body draping over Trowa's arms.  
  
"The shock affected her system." He said quietly.  
  
"Take her to my trailer. We'll take care of her there." Cathy said.  
  
"You two will be up next." The ringmaster said. Catherine and Trowa nodded.  
  
Several Minutes Later  
  
Teri lay on a strange bed. She sat up and looked around. She was in a strange room. The room was small and not well furnished. She slid off the bed and attempted to stand. She felt dizzy and sat down again. A woman came into the room.   
  
"Teri! You're up. Great." She said smiling. "Hey, children! She woke up!" Catherine shouted into the other room. Then a flood of children came pouring into the room. Teri smiled. She got many hugs and everyone one of the children spoke at once. "I'm not sure how you control them. They wouldn't say a word to us except, 'Where's Teri?'" Catherine said. She laughed. "They must love you greatly. Relative?" She asked. Teri shook her head.  
  
"Orphans." Teri said.  
  
Reil climbed on her lap. "Teri, ife misxed you, why dif you falt ashweep?" He said to her.  
  
"I was tired, Reil." Teri said smiled and hugged the small boy.  
  
"Orphans?"  
  
"Yes, orphans. And I need to take them home. Come on."  
  
A roar of 'awwws' came from them.  
  
"Can we walk you home?" Catherine said.  
  
"There's no need . . . "  
  
"Oh, we'd love to." Catherine said. "I'll force Trowa to come along also."  
  
"Yay!" Shouted several children. Teri smiled.  
  
"They seem to like the idea." Teri looked at her watch. It read: 9:36 p.m. "Oh, no. It's terribly late. We've got to go now. These children need to get back."  
  
"I'll get Trowa." Catherine said and left the room. Teri looked at all the children.  
  
"Okay, are all 22 of you here?" She said. All of the children nodded. "Let's go." She said standing without difficulty. She hurried them along. They exited the trailer. Catherine and Trowa stood outside, waiting. Then the ringmaster walked over to them and whispered to Catherine.   
  
"I'm sorry, Teri. I can't accompany you. But Trowa would be glad to. Right, Trowa?" She said. She walked with the ringmaster. They exchange whispers. Trowa stood in the same place and nodded.  
  
"Where are you going to take these children?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Back to the orphanage." Teri said. The children began walking towards the south.  
  
"But Teri, we don't want to go back to the orphanage." The red-haired Atari said.  
  
"Yeah, how's come we have to go back?" Zani said.  
  
"I'm sorry. If I could, I'd adopt each and everyone of you. But you know I can't. And I love all of you so very much." Teri said rubbing all of their hair. Reil had fallen asleep in her arms.  
  
Trowa hadn't said a single word as he walked with them.  
  
"So, how was the circus?" Teri asked.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Super!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
They all spoke at once. So excited. So happy. They arrived at the orphanage short of breath because they decided to play a little game of tag in which even the ex-gundam pilot participated in.  
  
Saturday - February 9, AC 197  
  
Preventer Headquarters  
  
9:01 a.m.  
  
"All members of the G-5, I would like to present to you the Roses." A long quite blonde haired man said.  
  
Five young men stood in the room. The five infamous ex-gundam pilots. Heero Yuy. Duo Maxwell. Trowa Barton. Quatre Winner. Chang Wufei. All of them had fought bravely during the war and now they'll fight to keep the peace they've acquired. A new team was created to help them with their missions. The Roses team is equal to them in strength, ability, intelligence there's no doubt that they might even be better than the G-5.  
  
"Their commander, Lady Une." The man said.  
  
"My team will consist of . . . " Lady Une said. A blue short haired girl stepped in, "Hilde Schbeiker, Preventer Shadow." She said. Hilde sat down in a nearby chair. A blonde girl with green eyes stepped in next. "Teri Winner, Preventer Thorn." Surprisingly a red-haired girl with emerald green eyes entered. "Catherine Bloom, Preventer Knife." Both girls took a seat next to Hilde. "Their leader, Lucrezia Noin, Preventer Fire." Lady Une said lastly. "Are there any question?"  
  
The room was silent.  
  
"Cathy, what are you doing here?" Trowa asked calmly, which can be worse than him yelling.  
  
"I've joined the Preventers, Trowa." She said. Innocently she asked. "Is there anything wrong with that?"  
  
"You shouldn't be here." He said.  
  
"Neither should you, Teri." Quatre said.  
  
"We are here because we want to help you keep the peace." Teri said answering his brother and joining the fight.  
  
"You'll get hurt, please be reasonable." Quatre tried to say sweetly but didn't sound so sweet.  
  
"Reasonable? What's so unreasonable about wanting to help?"  
  
"You'll get hurt." Trowa said.  
  
"I'm very capable of protecting myself."   
  
"Onnas should not be here."  
  
"Shut it, Chang. We have every right to be here." Sally said as she entered the room.  
  
"This is Preventer Water." Lady Une said introducing her.   
  
"I will be your medical aid for both the G-5 and the Roses." The G-5 and the Roses sat together in silence.   
  
"The G-5 will be working with the Roses to help find the new threat." Lady Une turned to the screen. "This organization is outstanding in hiding from the public and from us . . . "  
  
Saturday - April 20, AC 197  
  
Winner Mansion  
  
Celebration Party  
  
A celebration is being held for the completion of an important mission. Both the Roses team and the G-5 apprehended the organization Kuracion. The Kura had planned to kidnap several representatives and hold them hostage but thanks to the work of the Preventers, they failed. Now, most of them have gathered to celebrate.  
  
"So Heero didn't show up?" Hilde asked as she looked around.  
  
"Not surprising." Duo said as he hugged her from behind.  
  
"Hello, sweety." Hilde said giving him a kiss. "What's new?"  
  
"Just all the beauties here today." He said.  
  
"Oh, Duo." Hilde said lightly smacking him.  
  
"Hey Quatre, buddy. Where's the food?" Duo asked him excitedly.  
  
"Over there, Duo." Quatre said pointing to a food filled picnic table.  
  
"Oh, boy." Duo said practically jumping at it.  
  
"Hold on." Hilde said holding him back. "Let everyone else have a chance to eat too." Duo nodded sadly.  
  
"Has anyone seen Teri?" Quatre said looking around.  
  
"Nope, sorry."  
  
"Come to think of it. Trowa's missing too." Catherine said.  
  
"They're old enough to take care of themselves. Their not children after all."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Trowa POV  
  
'Why must I follow her? Why do I have this warm feeling inside me that begins when she is near and leaves me cold while she's gone?' She is kind, strong, intelligent, beautiful . . . and yet at times acts like an innocent child. Could it be? Is it possible that this is what they call love? Could I have fallen for Quatre's sister? That's not an option. But yet here I am, following Preventer Thorn as she left her mansion. What is she doing out here? All by herself?' Trowa thought as she left the celebration party to follow Teri.  
  
Diff. POV  
  
Teri walked to a nearby park, she sat down on one of the benches. She just sat there, watching the people pass by. She sat there not really doing anything. She closed her eyes and began to think. She thought about the past, she thought about the present but she mostly thought about her future. 'What will it be like? Who will be in it? Will I have anybody at all?' This question troubled her and she stood from the park bench and began to walk. She had no destination in mind. 'I won't have anybody in my future because of my, my . . . ' She couldn't finish her train of thought. The very thought of her future scared her. She didn't want to imagine it much less experience it. She let a solitary tear run down her cheek. Trowa witnessed this and was curious as to what had saddened her. He decided to take a chance. He walked behind her, slowly at first but then he reached her.   
  
"Good evening." He said to her in a low voice. Teri looked up in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing here, Trowa?" She asked not stopping.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." He said and stopped. He held her arm so she would stop too.  
  
"What do you want?" She said harshly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so rude to you. I apologize." She said sweetly.  
  
"Now why would a tear stain such a beautiful face?" He said reaching up with his hand to touch her face. She turned her face away and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Please, don't touch me." She said firmly.  
  
"Why not?" He asked her.  
  
"I have a skin condition." When she saw his confused face, she added, "It's contagious."  
  
"I'm willing to risk it."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Operation Cold Fire  
  
Preventer Teams G-5 and Roses  
  
"Infiltrate the base camp, destroy the control room and capture leader. I want casualties to be kept to a minimum. Shoot only when necessary. Search and capture . . . "  
  
Hours Later  
  
"Give up, Kusha. You're surrounded." A blonde woman with short hair said to the leader of Kura. A black haired, black-eyed woman.  
  
"I'll never surrender." She said viciously, she stood frozen in the same place with a gun aimed at her.  
  
"Thorn, this is Zero. Where are you?" Said a voice in her communicator. Thorn answered without taking her eyes off of Kusha.  
  
"Zero, this is Thorn. I'm in the 3rd floor, 2nd room to the left. I have Kusha at gunpoint."  
  
"Thorn, get out of -ere." The voice said back with a little interference.  
  
"Why?" She said.  
  
"-low up the ba--"  
  
"What? You're breaking up." She said yelling into the communicator. "Zero!" The door swung open. Thorn turned her gun to the intruder, it was Trowa. Thorn looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Never get distracted." Kusha said to Thorn as her back was turned to Kusha. Thorn tried to turn quickly but it was too late. Kusha had taken out a hidden weapon and the barrel as pointed directly at her. She fired and Thorn attempted to dodge but she got hit. Trowa saw her fall to the floor.  
  
Mission Complete  
  
Leader Captured  
  
3 Enemy casualties 34 Enemy injured  
  
No Preventer casualties 2 Injured  
  
"I'm sorry, Quatre." Trowa said to him. "I allowed Teri to get hurt."  
  
"Don't apologize, Trowa. I'm her brother. I should have been there to protect her."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Quatre." Trowa said. 'I'm the only one to blame, I was careless and let her get hurt.' He thought.  
  
Sally walked over to where they were sitting to deliver some relieving news. Both men stood when she arrived.  
  
"How is she?" Quatre asked nervously.  
  
"She's lucky. The bullet only grazed her stomach. She'll recover." Sally said. "You can see her now if you want." Quatre nodded and followed Sally. Trowa slowly followed the two, but did not go in the room. He stood outside, next to the door drowning in his guilt. Several minutes later Quatre came out. He saw Trowa.  
  
"Don't worry, Trowa. She's fine." Quatre said to him. Trowa nodded not looking up at him. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. For a while he just stared at the figure on the bed. Pale as a sheet and breathing slowly. Teri slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times to find herself in a hospital room. She looked to the side and saw Trowa, she kept staring at him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked her not looking up.  
  
"Been better." Her answers were short.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said letting his gaze drop even more.  
  
"For what?" She asked.  
  
"For letting you get shot." He said still not looking up at her, silence filled the room, neither of them spoke. Trowa could not bear his guilt and look up at her.  
  
"It was my own stupidity that got me shot. Besides it's not too bad. It only grazed my stomach. I'm perfectly all right."  
  
"No, you're not." He said. A pair of arms wrapped around him in a hug. Trowa looked up in surprise and returned the hug.   
  
"It's not your fault. If anyone is to blame it's me for being so careless." She said into his shoulder. Teri lifted her head and looked into his eyes. Green met green. Emotions filled them both. Trowa neared his head to hers. Their heads were about to meet. But Teri turned her head away. He only kissed her hair. Teri turned back to face him. His face filled with confusement and hers with sorrow.  
  
"I'm sorry." She choked out. A single tear rolled down her cheek. A hand reached up to wipe it away but she slapped it away with a sheet-covered hand. "Please don't touch me."  
  
"Why, because of your skin condition?" He said. Teri stepped away.  
  
"I lied. It's not a skin condition. It's a curse." She said looking down to the floor. Trowa still didn't understand. "Anytime I touch anything living or that was living," She looked at him and took a step foward, "like humans or animals," she reached up with the sheet still covering her hand, "I get a sort of," the blanket touched his face softly, "vision or many visions." Trowa grabbed her arm. "So I can't be touched by anyone." She said looking into his eyes. She turned around to go back to her bed but Trowa still had a grasp on her arm. He turned her back around. "You can leave now." She said coldly to him.  
  
"I don't want to leave." He said to her as he held her closer.  
  
"But don't you want to?" She asked in surprise.  
  
"I want to stay here with you regardless of what you condition is."  
  
"Oh, Trowa." She said hugging him.  
  
**End of Memories**  
  
Teri opened her eyes to find a pair of green eyes staring at her.  
  
"Hi." She said to him. Trowa stared back at him. "What?" She asked.  
  
"You kissed me." He said. "I thought you were afraid of touching anyone."  
  
"You were worth the risk." She said sweetly and touched his face with her gloved hand. Trowa grabbed her wrist and twist her hand until he held it firmly.  
  
"I want to ask you something." He said. Teri nodded her head to one side.  
  
"What is it?" She asked sweetly. Trowa let her slip off his lap and onto the park bench. They stood side to side. Trowa still held her hand in his. He slowly kissed it.  
  
"Will you marry me?" He said slowly. "I don't have a ring but . . . "  
  
"Yes!" Teri shouted loudly. "Yes." She said and hugged him fiercely. "Of course."  
  
Later at the hotel  
  
"Your brother overreacted?" Quatre said.  
  
"Very much so." Relena said sighing.  
  
"How?"  
  
"He yelled and ranted about how Heero wasn't good enough for me. I think it's more like I'm not good enough for him."  
  
"That's not true Relena and you know it. Heero just isn't the talking type."  
  
"But you would never do that, would you Quatre?"  
  
"Of course not. I respect my sisters and don't know half their boyfriends but they can take care of themselves."  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
"I'll get it." Quatre said. Relena nodded. Then she heard yelling.  
  
"Where is she?!" A voice yelled.  
  
"Please calm down. She's had a bad experience." Quatre said surprisingly calm. "Please, Zechs. You're overreacting."  
  
"I am not overreacting." Milliardo said yelling even louder.  
  
"Relena is perfectly fine."  
  
"I am fine, Milliardo." Relena said entering the small living room. "I wasn't hurt."  
  
"I'm certain it's the work of Yuy." Zechs suspiciously said. "He-"  
  
"Milliardo, please stop accusing Heero. He isn't responsible." Relena said tiredly.  
  
"He is responsible!" Milliardo shouted. Relena ignored his comment and waved it off.  
  
"I'm tired. Goodbye Milliardo." She said before entering the bedroom. "I don't feel like arguing right now." The door closed.  
  
"Quatre, what is she talking about?"  
  
"From what I heard you disprove of their love."  
  
"Whose love?"  
  
"Relena's and Heero's."  
  
"They have no love."  
  
"You're in denile and you're overreacting." Quatre said slightly raising his voice slightly.  
  
"I am not overreacting!!" He shouted.  
  
"You said Heero wasn't good enough for her. That he is a gundam pilot and killer. May I remind you that so were you and me. There is no need to deny Relena her heart when her hand is already promised to another." He said finally shouting at his superior.  
  
"No! I won't allow-" Milliardo began to say but Quatre finished for him.  
  
"I won't allow that killer to have any relation with my sister. She is pure and he will surely taint her. He doesn't deserve her. I forbid you from loving him. He is a killer. You don't know how many innocent people he's killed during the war. I won't allow him to even look at you. He is a disgrace!" Quatre's face was red with anger. He drew in a deep breath. He was outraged but then he slumped his shoulders and his face returned to normal. "Is that what you want to tell Relena? W3 all committed terribly mistakes and crimes all of which we regret. But to be judged by them and preventing us from living out lives? Shouldn't we forgive and maybe not forget but understand?" Quatre said back in his normal voice. "Live our lives as best we can?" He said in a last whisper.  
  
"Quatre, I lost my family, my home and my kingdom. And now that I've found Relena I want to protect her at all costs. I don't want her to get hurt."  
  
"She won't be hurt. I know Heero truly loves her. Even if he won't admit it outloud, we all know the truth. He would give his life to keep her safe. It seems the two of you have something in common." Quatre said finally returning to his kind self.  
  
"Quatre, leave the speech for later. I have to go." Milliardo said.  
  
"He still doesn't understand." Quatre said after the monitor went black. 'But what happened to me back there? Why was I yelling at him? Has my power grown that much that I don't even have to be close to the person to feel their emotions? I'm on Mars for goodness sakes. I have to learn to control this before it gets me into trouble.' He thought and sat down on the sofa.  
  
Teri and Trowa  
  
The both of them arrived at the hotel. They knocked on the door but nobody opened it for them. Teri tried the doorknob and to her surprise it was unlocked. She opened the door. She saw her brother standing in front of her.  
  
"Quatre, I-" She began to say but he spoke first.  
  
"I forbid you from loving him. he is a killer. You don't know how many innocent people he's killed during the war!" She's heard this all before. "I won't allow him to even-" She heard no more yelling because she had closed the door again to muffle the horrible sound of his terrible words. She knew what he said and she knew how he'd end it.   
  
"It came true." She whispered. "It had to come true." She began to cry.  
  
"Teri? What's wrong?" Trowa asked worriedly.  
  
"Trowa." Teri said running into his arms. Trowa took her into a hug. Trying to comfort her and rid whatever disturbed her. "I love you." She said into his shirt. "And no one will take you away from me."  
  
"I love you, Teri." Trowa said after a minute's silence. "I would protect you with my very life." He held her even tighter. "Let's go. You must be hungry." He began to move with her but she stood in the same place. Not budging.  
  
"Promise me you'll never abandon me." She said in such a low whisper Trowa wasn't sure she had said anything at all.  
  
"Teri?"  
  
"Promise me you'll never abandon me." She said still in a low whisper. "So I'll never be alone again."  
  
"I promise." Trowa said and hugged her. They both stayed there in the hallway of the hotel. Content with being in each other's arms. Not caring about the world or the people in it. Their thoughts, opinions and words didn't matter to them. The only important thing was having each other in their arms and they only existed. But yet as close as they were they were still divided by a thin layer of clothing.  
  
I thought this was so sad. Really, really sad. This was all about Trowa and Teri mostly, but next chapter, which is half done, Yay! has more about Relena and her coping with her work and homelife. One thing: Milliardo and her aren't speaking to each other. Next chapter will hopefully be out before Christmas or just a nice present Santa will give you. See ya! ;) Güera  
  
Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year 


	14. News to Us All

Lost Love, Lost Prince and Marriage?  
  
Chapter 12  
  
News to us All  
  
By Güera  
  
Sorry for the delay. But since it was a Christmas present or was supposed to be I'm giving this to y'alls on the day of the Three Kings since this is also the day of the late presents you don't get on Christmas. Hope you had a Great Christmas and a Happy New Year. New Year propositions: Get chapters ON TIME. Be nicer, happier. Not get mad at people so much. Be more althetic. And lastly get a boyfriend. ;) I'm not very good on punctuality if you haven't already noticed. :( But I am REALLY done with the next chapter which will be Duo and Hilde's wedding. I am done. I swear. And the end is near of this story, I think. But this is the next chapter. I think it sucks, really I do. But you tell me your opinion, mine is unimportant.  
  
Thursday, August 14, AC 198  
  
"Yesterday morning the representatives of Mars were found murdered at the embassy. Over twenty representatives were killed along with many employees of the embassy. The cause of their death seems to be from several beatings and severe bleeding and a serious of concussions. The Preventers refused to disclose any information on the suspect. We believe it to be the work of many, who wish to destroy peace." The reporter was handed a document by a man. She read it in surprise. "This just in. The Mars Prince Minister was found in the park dead just an hour ago. The body was believed to be buried in the park but police found dogs chewing on the rotting meat. His body was beyond identification but he did have his i.d. with him. The police found the body to be dead since two days ago. That is all. We are truly sorry for our loss and wish to take a moment to mourn their deaths." Both of the newscasters closed their eyes and bowed their heads. Their hands came together in prayer.  
  
Thursday, August 14, AC 198  
  
Afternoon  
  
"Flight 192 on course for Earth now boarding." A voice on the intercom spoke. Relena sat on a chair next to her bodyguard, the ever sweet Quatre. They both stood as soon as they heard the announcement. She smiled, she was not happy but rather filled with faith that life will get better. She picked up her suitcase filled with clothes and began walking to the shuttle.  
  
Once aboard the shuttle and comfortable sitting in her seat. She looked out the window at the beautiful Mars landscape.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Her bodyguard asked beside her.  
  
"How my problems started here," She said, taking a breath, "and they seem to end here."  
  
Somewhere in the Underworld  
  
"You failed! How could you fail?! I gave you the perfect opportunity!" A voice yelled. It's owner was nowhere to be seen but the room reacted to her emotions. Fires sprouted from the sides of the young girl who stayed kneeled in the center. She saw the fires and felt their heat but she did not budge. The chamber glowed red with rage.  
  
"I am sorry, Mistress. I've underestimated the security the princess has. I should have killed her bodyguard first." She said loudly.  
  
"You still failed me. Did you kill the Dischang?"  
  
"No, Mistress."  
  
"Bring him here."  
  
"Yes, Mistress." The young girl looked up for the first time. Her black hair and black eyes reflected the bright fires around her. She suddenly disappeared and came back instantly but she returned with a strange man. He had fire red hair, matching the room and mysterious green eyes and was extremely tall. A Dischang and he looked confused.  
  
"Here he is, Mistress." She lowered her head again.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked looking around.  
  
"Dischang," A voice said.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you?"  
  
"Be quiet!" The voice said. "You are here because I am going to kill you."  
  
"Kill me? Why?" He looked down at the young girl. "I help her. She said I could live."  
  
"Your life is in my hands now, Dischang." The voice said. The chamber began to turn purple with green. "I decided that this is your final day." A bright light appeared in the air it went to the Dischang, he screamed in pain but soon was silenced for all that remained was a red glowing ball of power. "Darkat, I give this to you."  
  
The young girl was hit by the glowing red ball. She had been given the Dischang's powers. The ability to change to any form at will.   
  
"I thank you, Mistress." She said raising her head.  
  
"For your failure I give you another thing. Torture in the dungeons!"  
  
"But, Mistress."  
  
"But nothing. You failed me and you must pay."  
  
"When will I be set free?" She said seething through her teeth.  
  
"Whenever I see fit." Darkat disappeared.  
  
Winner Mansion  
  
8:01 p.m.  
  
"Teri, are you okay?" A voice asked me. I'm fine, I should tell him but the truth was how could I be? How can a person be estactially happy and completely depressed at the same exact moment? I didn't respond immediately and that clued him that I wasn't fine. "Wake up." He said. I didn't want to. I'd rather remain in my deep slumber than face the cruel world. He shook me. Gently at first but he continued to attempt to awake me. Finally I decided to surrender. Trowa wasn't likely to give up. So, why bother?  
  
I opened my eyes to see not Trowa but my little brother. "Quatre?" I said groggy. I guess tired. "What are you doing here?" Actually, where was here?  
  
"I happen to live here." He said curtly.  
  
I was home. But, could I have been asleep that long? Trowa must have brought me back home. How sweet of him, of my fioncee. I'm still getting used to that word. Of course, I don't' have a ring but I don't need one.  
  
"Do you want me to tell Relena you're sick?" He asked. Relena? What? Oh, wait. The meeting. For what? Umm... the Colony reconstruction. I think with my brain like this I don't think I should go.  
  
"Please apologize to her for me. My mind is not up to it." I said.  
  
"Do you need a doctor?" He said very concerned.  
  
"No, just some rest." I said.  
  
"Okay, call me if you need anything." He said leaving my room. I nodded. My brother left and I dropped onto my bed once again. I wanted to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come. Quatre had taken it away. I got out of bed and took a quick shower. I then searched in the kitchen for breakfast. After deciding on toast and orange juice I sat down in the living room. Soon after I fell asleep, again.  
  
Conference Room  
  
Earth's Sphere Building  
  
Representatives of winner Corporation wish to rebuild Lunar Civilization  
  
9:35 a.m.  
  
"If at all possible I believe all reconstruction plans to-" A representative from the Winner Corporation began to say only to be interrupted by another.  
  
"But you forget there was a mobile suit factory."  
  
"Sir, you did not let me finish. If at all possible I believe all reconstruction plans with honorable intentions should be passed by the Earth's Sphere."  
  
"He will rebuild a gundam factory. He is after all a gundam pilot."  
  
"He was a gundam pilot and he fought for peace. Risking his life while you all hid. He also happens to be one of my closest friends and a member of the Preventer's organization. He would never do such a thing. He would never forsake the peace he has fought for." She took in a breath. "Now, please allow Mr. Winner to speak."  
  
"As Ms. Dorlain pointed out we have no intention of rebuilding a mobile suit factory. In fact, that is the first thing we wish to destroy. We wish to bring life back to the moon. Where humans first created a colony before moving on to space. The moon is a beautiful place that would be perfect for a relaxing vacation. Thank you."  
  
"All in favor of restoring the moon."  
  
Several raised their hands.  
  
"Very well, then. Thank you, Mr. Winner for coming. We wish you good luck on your project."  
  
"Goodbye, Ms. Dorlain."  
  
"Have a nice day, Quatre."  
  
"You too, Relena."  
  
Peacecraft Mansion  
  
5:52 p.m.  
  
"Relena, are you ever going to speak to your brother?" Lucrezia asked her. Relena sat in the dining room eating her lunch. A delicious soup made by their wonderful chef, and by her assistant Relena.  
  
"I refuse to talk to someone who has such a great disregard for my feelings."  
  
"He only wants to protect you."  
  
"From what? From being loved and care for? From being happy?" Relena answered coldly. Lucrezia left the room to care for Milli who had a slight cold.   
  
Relena stood from the table immediately after eating her soup. Lucrezia returned with Milli trying to get him to sleep.  
  
As Lucrezia opened her mouth to argue once more Relena spoke. "We'll discuss this later. I have somewhere to be."  
  
"Where? I thought you told me you had no more meetings today."  
  
"I'm not going to a meeting." She said exiting the room, leaving Lucrezia to comfort Milli. She climbed the stairs up to her room. Quickly, she changed into comfortable clothing. She sat on her bed with her coveted teddy bear. "Heero, I miss. And until you come back I will try to get stronger. that's what I plan to do. If-" She shook her head, correcting herself. "When you come back I won't be so weak anymore." She set down the bear and left her room. She flung a pack over her shoulder she had ready since the morning. And as she prepared for an adventure, an experience she rarely had the pleasure of having, she took in a deep long breath of air. She picked up keys hanging near the dining room. She was going to drive. All by herself. No chauffeur, no one to do it for her. She did have her license just not so much practice.  
  
"Relena, where are you going?" Lucrezia said with a coughing Milli in her arms. He sneezed into her arm.  
  
"Oh, poor Milli. I hope he gets better soon. I'll be back in a few hours."  
  
"Are you taking the car?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But," She said hesitating then thinking it over she said. "Never mind. Go, have fun." Lucrezia turned her back to Relena facing now the dining room. Milli had started sneezing again.  
  
Relena walked out of the front door and inhaled the fresh air, the free air. She slowly breathed out and prepared herself. She headed to the green car parked on the grounds.   
  
"I hope I remember how to do this."  
  
Many minutes Later  
  
A loud scream came from the mouth of the young politician as she turned the steering wheel to swerve to the side of the road. She closed her eyes in an attempt of calmness. Opening once again her eyes she looked around her. The car had hit the sidewalk with the tires. "I made it." She said simply just glad to be alive. Staring at the building she so narrowly missed she got out her car. She had mostly successfully parallel parked her car or to the best of her ability. "Good enough." She said shutting the door of the supposedly parked vehicle. The sky had become cloudly, so desperately she ran inside for cover. As she entered the glass doors the red lettering on them made her stand still. She read them carefully.   
  
Suni's Freestyle Karate  
  
She hesitated a bit, leaving the door to close itself after she came in. Inside she found several people. Some with several colored gi's and some were just standing around apparently waiting and talking to others. Little children ran around wearing the same gi's as some of the adults. To her right there was a sort of windowsill and a computer monitor settled on it. It displayed several names. At the top it read Novice Karate Class. A book of cards in plastic covers lay in front of her. The cards had a name and a barcode, a scanner lay beside that.  
  
"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" A lady behind the computer said. Relena looked at her. She had bright blonde hair, in loose curls down to her shoulders.  
  
"Yes," She said taking her political voice, completely absent of nervousness and fear. "I would like to sign up for a class." She said easily.  
  
The woman took out several papers and a pen. "Which class would you like to sign up for." She handed Relena a paper. It had several classes including Self-Defense, Karate, Weightlifting and Kickboxing. Next to each class there was the price of it. She let Relena read each selection before speaking again. "What will it be?"  
  
"Self-Defense." Relena said now taking her own voice, which was calmer than before.  
  
"Okay, good choice. But would you also like to take our Novice Karate Class? We have several beginners such as yourself and you'd learn much more, Miss Relena." Relena was taken back by the sound of her name when she had failed to mention it. The woman noticed Relena's discomfort and quickly explained herself. "Who wouldn't recognize the Vice Foreign Minister?" Relena smiled.  
  
"Thank you for not announcing it." She whispered to her.  
  
"No problem. The children here probably won't refrain from asking you about everything but they do that to every adult. Though with their short attention span they'll leave you alone in no time." Relena laughed for the first time that day. Her tense body relaxed with her laughter. "Very good. A smile. We usually don't get those until after the class." She handed Relena a form to fill out. "This is for you to fill out." She handed her another paper. "This needs to be signed, for insurance. We tend to get a few injured a month." She smiled. "But don't worry, it's mostly the crazy ones." Relena nodded and took the papers. She walked to an empty chair and began to fill them out. 'Name? Relena Dorlain. Age? 18. Date of birth? March 23, AC 180. Class taking? Please Circle. Okay. Self-Defense. And on advice. Karate. Signature. Relena Dorlain. That was easy. Let's hope I don't regret it afterwards.' She thought as she stood up.  
  
After filling in all the necessary information she took the forms back to the nice lady.  
  
"Here you are." Relena said handing her the papers back and the pen.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Relena. That will be 85." Relena handed the woman the money. "Okay, thank you. Self Defense classes are Monday, Wednesday and Friday at 8:30 to 9:30. Beginner Karate classes are Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday from 7:00 to 8:00 p.m."  
  
"Thank you, very much. It's seven, isn't it? Do I go to the class now?" She asked, her nervousness returning to her.  
  
"If you would like to, yes." She said shuffling a few papers. A short woman with red hair and black gi walked into the office of the woman. "Oh Suni, we have a new student. It's Miss Relena Peacecraft." She said nodded to Relena.  
  
"Oh, really. Where is she?" Suni asked.  
  
"Right here." The woman said indicating to the petrified figure of Relena.  
  
"Hello," Was all she managed to say. She smiled nervously.  
  
"Well, Miss Relena. I'm glad you've taken an interest to protect yourself. But I assure you, my class is not easy." Relena nodded. 'Whatever it takes to become stronger.' She thought. "It can be tough but we try to enjoy ourselves."  
  
Next Day - Friday, August 15, AC 198  
  
"Miss Dorlain, am I correct in saying that you are to be wed?" A gray haired man sitting in all too comfortable chair said to the young lady entering the conference room.  
  
"My personal life is none of your concern." She said flatly before sitting down at the table with several other old men and a new person. It was a woman with very dark purple, almost black and same deep purple eyes. She had on a sky blue suit. Her hair was loose in curls reaching below her ears. She seemed sweet by her appearance and also very young.  
  
"Good morning everyone." Relena said to all the gray haired politicians. "I see we have someone new with us." She looked at the woman. "May I ask what is your name?"  
  
The woman stood up. "MY name is Sachiko Oshiro. I am 20 years old. I have many degrees involving politics and wish to follow in your footsteps, Miss Relena." She said sitting down once again.  
  
"Well, thank you, Miss Sachiko. That is very flattering. I hope you find politics to your liking." Relena said only to Sachiko. Then addressing the entire table. "Shall we begin?"  
  
"Well, first off. How was your trip to Mars?" A politician said to Relena, starting the meeting.  
  
"Terrible." She said. "Can we talk about another subject?"  
  
"We are scheduled to see the Moon on Sunday." A representative from Earth said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I cannot attend."  
  
"Why is that?" A representative from a Colony X-1 asked.  
  
"I have a wedding to attend." She said. "I am not the bride." She added shortly after seeing a few faces react.  
  
"So, we will reschedule?' A representative from X-3 said.  
  
"No, I'm sure all of you can handle this without my help."  
  
"The Earth wants to open a trading port between the Colonies, itself and Mars." A representative from X-5 said.  
  
"How will this work?" The representative from Earth said.  
  
"A shuttle for carrying purposes will leave from the Earth to the Colonies then Mars and return to Earth. The shuttle will have supplies from Mars and Earth to take to the Colonies, from there to pick up supplies and deliver to Mars and Earth. And so on in a continuing rotation."  
  
"This will increase trade between the three and hopefully ease the tension between them also." A colony X-3 representative said.  
  
"And also bring inport and export rates up so there will be more communication between the merchants." An Earth representative said.   
  
"That seems like a great idea." Sachiko said speaking for the first time since the meeting began.  
  
"But who will operate the shuttles?" Relena asked. 'This could make things worse.' She thought.  
  
"Well, we think it should be Earth." The Earth representative said.  
  
"Why should the Earth gain in all the profits!" An outraged colonist yelled.  
  
"Well, the colony shouldn't have it either!"  
  
"Gentlemen, gentlemen!" Relena said loudly. All the politicians stopped arguing and talking to hear what she had to say. "We should try to settle this matter so that the Colonies, Earth and Mars gain equal profits."  
  
"How do you propose we do that?"  
  
"We shall have, shifts. In which the shuttle shall leave from Earth to the Colonies. There the one driving shall drop off some cargo, and maybe have a sort of log, to record the shipments. Then the shuttle shall leave the Colonies and go to Mars and the driver does the same. Then the shuttle leaves Mars to Earth and so on." She said. "Is that acceptable for all of you?" The representatives nodded in agreement. "Very well, then."  
  
8:35 p.m.  
  
Suni's Freestyle Karate  
  
Self Defense Class  
  
Relena stood in a large room in a brand new black gi, several people were around her. Mostly women. The room had white walls with a high ceiling. Several punching bags and closed windows all around them adding to the already heated room. The back was a huge mirror and there was door that lead to the weight room. The floor was soft, since covering it were puzzle shaped padding. In blue and black, the black divided the blue into six different rings. Suni forbid anyone from bring in their shoes, because they damage the floor. So everyone stood barefoot, even the instructors.  
  
"Today, we are going to learn the Lapel Grabs. Does anyone know what that is?" Suni, a red haired short woman asked her class. A black haired woman in the back raised her hand. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
"The Lapel grabs are when someone tries to grab you, ma'am." She said easily.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am. That is correct. How will you defend yourself?" Suni walked around the room. "When someone unexpectedly grabs you?" She said grabbing the nearest person's gi, which happened to be Relena. Although Relena appeared to be taller, she was frozen with the teacher's sudden menacing actions. She stayed stiff, not knowing what to do. Suni loosened up a bit. "This is a perfect example of what not to do when you're attacked. If you stay still and don't try to defend yourself, you leave yourself vulnerable and give the opportunity for them to do what they want." Suni said to the whole class. To Relena she said. "Thank you, ma'am for being my dummy." Relena nodded. What could she say? No problem I enjoy being made a fool of? "First off is the Lapel Grab #1." She said moving the center of the class. "Any volunteers to help me demonstrate?" She asked. A middle ages woman with short brown hair stepped foward, she seemed confident. 'She's probably been here a while.' Relena thought as she saw Suni and the woman. "Thank you, Carrie." Suni said bowing to her. "Now, an attacker will do many things but if they grab your shirt with one hand," She indicated to Carrie to do so to her, " we'll teach you how to defend yourselves." Carrie now had a firm grip on Suni's gi. "First grab where their fist is holding the cloth with your right hand and twist," She twisted Carrie's hand, "using your left hand, push on their elbow to straighten it and push until they go to the floor." Carrie was now on the floor. "Like so." Suni said and released her grip on Carrie. "Everyone grab a partner and practice. We'll be watching."  
  
Relena stood around, not sure what to do. She said pair up but with who? She was new. A woman also stood by herself, she was near Relena wearing a purple gi. A black belt came up to her and told Relena for them to be partners. Relena turned around to find a person she did not expect. Sachiko Oshiro. Her purple curls matched her clothing. Relena stood shocked, forgetting what she was doing. But she soon regained her speech.  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss Oshiro." Relena said as best she could.  
  
"Miss Relena, what a surprise. I had no idea you took an interest in self defense." She said happily.  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving." Relena said. 'Especially in her case.' She thought. In a whisper she said. "What are we doing?"  
  
"I believe she called it Lapel Grab #1." Sachiko said and grabbed hold of the front of Relena's gi. "This is how they grab and you need to grab my fist," She said indicating with her free arm. Relena raised her arm questionably. "And grab my fist." Relena grabbed it with her right hand. "That's right." Then she lifted Relena's left arm. "Using your left arm to push my elbow. While twisting with the right." Relena did so and brought Sachiko to her knees.   
  
"Very good." Suni said behind her.  
  
Peacecraft Mansion  
  
Midnight  
  
**Dream Sequence**  
  
I opened my eyes. Heero was no longer in a hospital bed but in a rather strange room. I was still in the strange transparent form. I looked at him, I was glad to see him again. It's been so long since my last dream about him. I noticed his gaze was not on me but on someone else. Not that he could see me if he looked but I still wondered. I looked to see who it was. It was a man. A man with black hair like Midnight and eyes as equally dark. His eyes shone with a coldness and darkness of a cold sea night. I stared intently into his eyes but then looked away. Those eyes caused a chill to run down my spine. If I described him I would only use one word: Evil. His dark features made him seem somewhat attractive but his eyes, full of deceit and hatred. Pure evil. But as he was oblivious to my existence I really didn't care about him being in the room. Only Heero mattered to me. Although unable to hear, see or touch him I simply enjoyed gazing at him. His gaze moved from the strange man to me. Was he looking at me or through me? He spoke.  
  
"Sister, who is this man?" He said to me. Sister? I am not his sister. But the thing that intrigued me was his voice. How he spoke. His voice was no longer cold and unfeeling. It had affection, kindness and a gentleness. He's changed. I looked deep into his eyes. They had emotions, a kindness that never existed before. They also looked confused, well so was I. Someone behind me spoke.  
  
"He is the advisor of our kingdom, Odin." The person behind me said to Heero. But surely they did not call him Odin? I turned around, my back to Heero. A woman with loose brown hair stared through me. It was that woman. The one who was at the hospital. She no longer seemed sad. But now that I can see her clearly I recognize her. It was Odelia Lowe. Is that who Heero called sister? But if he did, then that means he is the Lost Prince. But can he? Could he? He can't be. I don't think Heero's name was even on the never ending list of potential princes. If he was why didn't they test him first? But as I looked back and forth between them I saw several similarities. Their eyes, their hair, I don't know how I couldn't see it before. But then if Heero is the Lost Prince, then I get to marry him. Heero is going to be my husband! I felt ecstatically happy and tried to hug Heero, momentarily forgetting my transparency problem and gently fell through Heero. I then realized I had to figure out where I was. I looked around the room. It was bare except for two chairs and the three people in it. There was a door to the right. I poked my head through it only to see dark hallways, left and right. Back inside the room I heard a gun shot. Who fired that? Yet another gunshot. What is going on? Retrieving my head back into the room I looked for the source of the two gunshots. Odelia was kneeling on the floor with her arm holding a gun but also bleeding. I frantically searched for Heero, he was lying on the floor. He seemed to be unconscious. How? I wasn't sure. The other strange man also lay on the floor. Blood gurgled from an open wound in his chest. Most likely his heart. I turned to Odelia, she had stood up and had Heero flung over her shoulder. It was amazing how she could support his weight. He looked peaceful just sleeping. Odelia began to run, she ran through me and to the door. I heard her leave the room still in a run. I ran right after them, jumping easily passing through the door. I looked to the hallways but they were long gone. I still heard distant footsteps to my right. I followed them. The hallway darkened but I heard the footsteps and still continued. Pitch black covered the hallway then reemerge in sunlight. The exit was near, I felt it. The sunlight was in fact no sunlight at all but fake light. I was on a colony. Odelia was lost to me but then I spotted her heading for a jeep. She threw Heero in the back. Don't hurt him! Then put the jeep in gear to peel out. She headed straight for a fence, not to a door but instead she rammed into it with the jeep. I ran after them. I knew I could never catch up to them though it wouldn't do me any good. They wouldn't see me. I got to the fence which had a new hold cut into it. The jeep was long gone. The dust trail it left fading slowly. I turned back to the strange building hoping I'd recognize it. But it suddenly exploded. The force threw me to the ground.  
  
**End Dream Sequence**  
  
Relena woke up. She was covered in sweat despite the cool night. Her hands searched for the coveted teddy bear which had fallen off in the middle of the night. She reached for it and tightly grasped it. Now it was secure in her hands so she calmed. The bear brought so much sought comfort.  
  
At the table where breakfast was being eaten, no one spoke. The usual conversation that filled in this time no longer existed. The silence was disturbing to the child, who expected to be happily giggling. Instead he sadly sat silent. The breakfast dragged along slowly until one finish and left the table. This person was Relena. She had on loose pants along with a loose t-shirt. For the first time in a long time she had tied her hair in a high ponytail. Making her seem like a completely different person. So much so that Hilde barely recognized her when she went to pick Relena up. They had to go to make the final preparations for the wedding the next day. Duo had tried to join them but Hilde wouldn't allow him to go. They had to go to the caterer, dressmaker, the chapel and finally the reception. Relena also had to make an appearance at the Preventer's Building.  
  
The Caterer  
  
A beautiful white frosted cake, three layers and a beautiful bride and groom dolls sat on top of the table. The cake had blue lace around the three layer's edges and carefully made lilac flowers on the lace.  
  
"It's gorgeous." Relena said gazing at it. She couldn't taking her eyes off it.  
  
"Isn't it." Hilde said handing the caterer the instructions to when and where to take the cake. "Duo picked it out himself."  
  
The Dress Maker  
  
"Where is my dress?" Hilde kindly asked the cashier.   
  
The cashier was nervous and didn't respond immediately. She seemed to be new because she searched the store for help. She took a breath. She got brave. "Hold on." She said breathlessly to Hilde and went to the back. For several minutes no one came out. Then another woman, much older and calmer, came up to them. In her arms she held a plastic covered dress. Apparently Hilde's wedding dress.  
  
"We're sorry for the delay. Deliah is new." She said putting the dress on the counter carefully.  
  
"May I take it now?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Yes, you may." The woman said. "And may I say it's a beautiful dress for a lovely bride."  
  
"Thank you." Hilde said nervously taking the dress.  
  
The Chapel  
  
"What color would you like the flowers to be?" A planner said who laughed unnecessarily at certain times. Relena and Hilde both found this very annoying.   
  
"Lilac and light blue." Hilde said clearly. The planner scribbled that down on her clipboard and let out her annoying giggle yet again.  
  
"Right." Relena said anxious to get away from the woman. "Is that all?"  
  
"Oh, no." She said and babbled some nonsense about the color of the color of the flowers. They both remained there for another hour, restraining themselves from strangling the last breath from the planner every time she giggled without need.  
  
The Reception  
  
"The reception starts at.." A manager asked Hilde.  
  
"Seven p.m." Hilde answered curtly.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"About 50."  
  
"Decorations provided?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"That was certainly quick." Relena said as they left.  
  
Preventers Building  
  
"We would like to speak to Miss Dorlain, alone. Please." A Preventer told Hilde who refuse to listen.  
  
"And I am her bodyguard. Also higher in command." Hilde said dangerously to him.  
  
"You may go in." He said to both of them. He didn't want to argue with a Preventer who may certainly well disband him.  
  
Relena, followed by Hilde, entered a room with several chairs. Relena sat down on one and Hilde next to her. The Preventer in the room looked carefully at Hilde then proceeded to ask Relena questions.  
  
"What happened on the morning of Wednesday, August 13, AC 198?"  
  
"I walked into the Mars embassy and everyone was dead." Relena said looking to the floor.  
  
"Were there any survivors?"  
  
"None I saw."  
  
"Did you see the attackers?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Who was with you?"  
  
"Trowa, my bodyguard and there were Quatre and Teri Winner who had come before us."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Preventer Desert and Preventer Thorn. President and Vice President of the Winner Corporation." Hilde said quickly defending them. The Preventer took her outburst as an insult to his intelligence.   
  
"We did not mean to insult them." Another Preventer close-by said.   
  
"I think that is all Miss Dorlain has to say." Hilde said getting up. Relena also stood up.  
  
"What does Miss Dorlain think?"  
  
"I've said my part. Thank you and goodbye." Relena said heading for the door. Before the Preventers could protest. "I am leaving now."  
  
Hilde walked out the door followed by Relena. They walked out of the building together.  
  
"Hey, mind if I drive?" Relena asked. Hilde was taken back by the question.  
  
"Umm, sure." She said giving Relena the keys to her car. Relena took them happily and got in the car. Hilde followed suit. As they sat in silence she asked. "Why, the sudden interest in driving?"  
  
Relena started the car and said. "We're going for Teri, then Catherine and lastly Lucrezia."  
  
"Why?" Hilde said. She was confused.  
  
"Because the guys took Duo out."  
  
"So?"  
  
"We're having a Girls Night Out!"  
  
Some Night Club  
  
Teri POV  
  
"What are you staring at?" Catherine said to me. I side glanced at her.  
  
"Those two," I said pointing to a guy and a girl at a table away locked in a kiss, "have not stopped for 23 minutes."  
  
"Interesting." She said. "See the ring on their fingers?" She pointed to the rings on their tangled hands. "Their married. They can kiss as much as they want." Yeah, they can kiss and touch each other. They're husband and wife. But I can't do that with Trowa or anyone for that matter. I can never. But he doesn't care about that. Even though he knows my condition he still loves me all the same. I will be able to kiss him occasionally but I can never bear him children. Not any children. But I should be happy, shouldn't I? I finally found the person who wants to be with me.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful." Relena said sighing. She had seen the couple too. She seems happier than ever before.  
  
"To be with the one person you truly love and give them happiness." Lucrezia said. Did they know?   
  
"Or give them children." Hilde said. "That's what every man wants. To have a miniature version of themselves running around."  
  
"Yeah, and Hilde's just going to do that. Aren't you?" Lucrezia said.  
  
"You bet." She answered laughing. "I'm sure even the coldest man wants children. I can just imagine a mini Duo running around causing havoc everywhere." They all laughed except me. Is that true? All men want children? Even Trowa? But I can't give him children. I can't. I can barely touch him on occasion. But if we're together that's all that matters. We'll be happy if we're together.  
  
"You know, now that we're on the subject of men. I think Trowa has a girlfriend." Catherine said. I looked up. No one was supposed to know.  
  
"Really? Who?" Hilde said. She seemed intrigued by the subject.  
  
"I'm not sure. He won't tell me. But I know she's special to have caught my brother's attention."  
  
"Is he going to marry her?"  
  
"I hope so. I don't want him to be alone. I want him to have a family. With many children, so they can make him happy."  
  
"Children?" I said. I didn't mean to say it aloud but Catherine heard me.  
  
"Yes. I once heard Trowa say he wanted children. Although he said it was to continue fighting for peace. I know he just wants them to be happy. It's human nature." He does want children. He does. But I can never. I can't. This is terrible. Trowa wants children, he does want them. I can't. I want him to be happy no matter what. He wants children. That will make him happy.  
  
"If his children are as quiet as he is I'm sure that'll make him even happier."  
  
"Yeah, a little Trowa would be so cute."  
  
The girls were still talking but I didn't want to listen. Not anymore. But we could adopt. One of the children from the colonies. He was having fun with them. But he wants them to be like him. He wants his own children. I left the table. I didn't want them to see me cry. I love Trowa, more than anything. I want him to be happy. Even though it won't be with me. He will be happy without me. He'll be happy with someone who can give him children. I have to call off the engagement. Even though I was happy. I'd rather he be happy than me. He has already given me the best thing I could ever have. Love. True love. I had to tell him. I called his trailer. Another person answered I told them I needed to talk to Trowa. He said hello.  
  
"This is Teri. The engagement is off." I said quietly before he could say why I hung up. Tears ran down my cheeks. But he'll be happier without me.  
  
Next chapter is the Bride Marries the Fool. About Hilde and Duo's wedding and a favorite character of mine comes back. Guess who? From chapter one. 


	15. The Bride Marries the Fool

Lost Love, Lost Prince and Marriage?  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The Bride Marries the Fool  
  
By Güera  
  
Hey ya'lls. How you doing? Okay? Trying to cope with homework. That's what I'm doing. Good luck with yours. Well it's been exaxtly a month since the last chapter which I didn't like very much. This one is much better, I hope. I'm pretty sure it is. But what's sad is I got like 3 reviews on my last chapter, I know its bad but can I have some support please? Pretty please! Come on.   
  
To answer a few neglecful questions to my reviewers. Sorry :(  
  
Teri and Quatre have special powers that they inheritated from their ancestry. Quatre has the power of empathy, meaning he can feel other peoples feelings. Teri has premonitions or visions, she gets them when she touches a living or used to be living thing. About Heero, he is going to remain out of this chapter but will join us in the next one. Ch. 15 is where all of ya'lls will find out where he's been and what he's been doing. Goody for you! Well this is the wedding of Hilde and Duo. A note: A character from chapter 1 and ch. 9 although they didn't seem like the same person. Try and guess who. Please, please, please. Review!!  
  
You are cordially invited to the ceremony to unite Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schbeiker in holy matrimony. The ceremony will begin at two in the afternoon on Sunday, August 17, AC 198 at the church of St. Gabriel on the corner of 5th and Gold Street. Following the ceremony you are invited to join us at Italy. The dance will begin at seven and will be held at the ballroom on 18th Street. We hope you will be able to accompany us on this gracious day.   
  
Bridesmaids: Catherine Bloom, Teri Winner, Lady Une  
  
Maid of Honor: Relena Peacecraft  
  
Ring Bearer: Milliardo Peacecraft Jr.  
  
Flower Girl: Mariemiea Barton  
  
Note: Invitation needed to enter dinner and reception.  
  
Sunday - August 17, AC 198  
  
Two in the afternoon  
  
St. Gabriel's Church  
  
A young man with brown hair put up in a long braid stood at the altar awaiting his bride. He stood tall and proud with an air of nervousness around him. Surrounded by his close friends. His green eyed silent friend began to play the organ. The sweet notes of the wedding march filled the air. Heads turned to the back of the church awaiting the arrival of the bride. The groom hesitated for a few seconds before turning himself. A blonde haired man led a beautiful bride to her husband-to-be. The bride was truly lovely in her white gown. The dress was backless with a v-neck collar. The skirt was long and smooth, the end being held by a happy little boy. Embroided over the dress were little lilac flowers completing the design of the splendid dress. The more they approached the groom, the more gorgeous she became. With each oncoming step of his bride, the groom's smile grew wider, until it stretched from ear to ear. Once the two arrived at the altar, the blonde man nodded to the groom and left to take his seat beside his precious wife and child. The groom smiled foolishly at his bride, she returned a small sweet smile and both turned to the priest. He gestured the standing guests to take a seat so the ceremony could begin. The priest began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony." He said gesturing to the bride and groom. "If anyone here has a reason why this man and this woman shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest looked around the church not expecting an answer, and finding none. "Then, let this ceremony begin." With that said the sacrilegious ceremony began. They went through the regular mass with the bride and groom at the altar, in front of the priest, patiently awaiting the moment they would be wed. "Do you, Duo Maxwell, take Hilde Schbeiker to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked the groom.   
  
Without hesitation he said. "I do." Putting the gold finger on her finger. The priest then turned to Hilde.   
  
"Do you, Hilde Schbeiker, take Duo Maxwell to be your lawfully husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"   
  
With a little hesitation Hilde turned to Duo and his smile, then turned to the priest saying. "I do." She then placed the gold ring on his finger.  
  
"Then with the power invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled. This was the most exciting part of the ceremony. The newly weds turned to face each other. Duo leaned in to kiss his bride. Carefully lifting the veil, revealing a beautiful bride. He softly pressed his lips to hers. She returned his kiss. They parted slowly, both opening their eyes to gaze at their partners for life. Satisfied with choice they turned to their guests. With the few that they were, the noise they made was great. Clapping and cheering, except for a choice few, they congratulated the newly weds. The new bride and groom smiled and took their march down the long aisle. Still cheering their guests gaped at the two. Once they set foot outside, they were met with handfuls of airborne rice. Showered with it they continued walking until they arrived at a black convertible. Newly washed and cleaned just for the occasion. Opening the door for his bride, the groom waved goodbye to all his good friends, then closing it behind her, he got in himself. He started the engine and drove forth leaving his companions behind. At the high velocities he managed to make his bride scream and receive his first wedding gift. Wham! A blow to the head by his wonderful new wife. Hilde punched him lightly in the side of his head. But since of her Preventer experience her soft punch was equal to the strongest punch of an average person. But Duo felt little pain, even though he showed he was suffering. But then smiled and this contagious smile caught Hilde and she soon too smiled, forgetting why she was mad at him.   
  
The next thing on the agenda was dinner. All of the G-5, except Heero, and all of the Roses, also including the small Peacecraft family attended the small feast. They all went to a fancy Italian restaurant called Italy. This was what Hilde wanted so much to go perfectly, this was the moment to see if it worked.   
  
Good friends sat around the table, congratulating the newly weds. The best man and the maid of honor sat nearest the two. All ordered a simple meal to entreat their small appetites. After ordering they began to converse. The bride and groom sat in the middle of the table, across from each other. To the left of the groom's wife sat the Maid of Honor, across from her sat the Best Man. Next to the best man sat his sister, across from her sat the quiet Trowa who refused to even look at Teri. Next to the quiet soldier was the kind Catherine. To the left of the groom himself sat his commander, Milliardo. Next to him was his beautiful wife with their child in their arms. Across from Milliardo sat Sally, then reluctantly next to her sat Wufei.   
  
The waiter swiftly brought then their orders. Chicken Parmesan for Duo and Hilde. Relena ordered a small pasta. While Quatre had the ravioli. His sister had some chicken. Catherine and her brother both had a soup. The small Peacecrafts had a spaghetti. The feuding two had each a macaroni. Now the dinner had finally started. In between taking small bites of their food they still conversed for fear of silence.   
  
Hilde seemed to only stare at a space next to her husband.   
  
"What's wrong?" Duo asked. He waved his hand in front of her to get her attention but she didn't seem to respond. Her hands lay at the sides of her plate with her chicken half uneaten. He gently took her hand into his. Once again he asked. "Hilde, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Duo looked at her with pleading eyes. 'Please don't tell me she thinks this is a mistake.' Duo thought as he searched her eyes for an answer. Hilde gazed into his eyes for reassurance. 'No, this wasn't a mistake.' She thought.  
  
"I'm fine Duo." Hilde said squeezing his warm hand. She smiled sweetly and continued eating her meal.  
  
"Teri, are you all right?" Quatre asked his unusually well behaved sister. Teri looked at her only brother. She smiled as best she could.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."  
  
"Don't think too much." Catherine said. Teri looked at her and nodded. Trowa stayed silent as usual but stared at Teri intensely. 'I will win you back.' He thought. Teri lowered her gaze to her plate. "Trowa, it's not polite to stare." Catherine hissed at him.  
  
"Are you trying to scare my sister?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I am trying to do nothing of the sort. I just can't take my eyes off such beauty." Trowa said still intensely staring at Teri. 'Trowa? In love with my sister? No, that can't be true. But then again I do love his sister. And yet I fell he loves someone and his gaze is set on Teri.' Quatre thought glancing at the lovely red-haired girl, who was busy gaping at her brother.  
  
"Mr. Barton, please don't say that. You know it's not true." Teri said in a somewhat chocked voice. A single water droplet fell on her food. "Please, excuse me." Teri said quickly before standing up. She left to the ladies' room. Quatre also stood up but Catherine spoke before he could leave.  
  
"Quatre, leave her alone. It seems she needs to think about a few things." Catherine said gazing into his eyes. They showed loving concern. Quatre nodded his head and sat back down. "Trowa, what did you do to Teri to make her act like this?" The red haired young woman asked her silent brother.  
  
"I did nothing." He said simply and continued eating his forgotten soup.  
  
"But, Trowa-"  
  
"I said I didn't do anything." He said rudely, cutting off his sister's sentence.  
  
"Trowa, if I find out you did anything to hurt my sister, you will regret it." Quatre said in a surprisingly calm voice.  
  
"Quatre!" Catherine said, surprised herself. 'He really does care for his sisters. Even to the extent of hurting others for their well being.' She thought.  
  
While this conversation ran its course a quiet bridesmaid listened carefully but said nothing. 'Love is truly trivial.' She thought.  
  
For the rest of the dinner, everyone was silent, each contemplating their conversations and thoughts. They all left together to go to the reception, where they will celebrate the newly married couple. The party was all paid for by the Peacecraft family as a wedding gift. The reception began at exactly seven.  
  
The first dance belonged to the bride and groom and no one else. A slow waltz. Duo approached Hilde with a smile and held out his hand. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?" He asked in a voice worthy of a gentleman. Hilde curtseyed slightly and took his hand.   
  
Smiling she said. "You may." With those words the dance began. They moved closer to each other, as this dance required them to. With each step their souls united, bringing them closer together but one secret kept them apart. As the dance ended, everyone clapped. Now the real party had begun. Music, food, drinks and much more. All the gundam pilots stole a dance from the bride, even the commander. While all the Roses team danced with the foolish groom. Even Relena was forced to dance with him and it certainly lifted her spirits.  
  
Relena POV  
  
I watched them dance and felt little joy. I was happy for them, I can't deny that but I also felt envious that they had found happiness while I am still waiting for mine to arrive. Heero is Odin and I will marry him, but either of them have yet to arrive. The bride and groom danced yet again. If only that were me and Heero right now. I can only just imagine. Him looking at me with loving eyes as he twirls me around. Ah, such bliss. I hadn't even realized I opened my eyes again. Everyone seems so happy. There's no point in me ruining their fun. I think I'll go outside for some fresh air. I walked to the front door, showing my stamp to the guard. It was humid outside. I watched the night sky. The stars twinkled. I enjoyed my solitude. My bridesmaid dress was not suited for the chilly August air and soon I got cold. The wind blew cold moist air to my face. I began to go inside and I heard a voice: "How can she be so stupid?! Falling in love like that! That's not part of her job!" The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place its owner. Then suddenly a figure came out of the wall. The strange thing was, beside coming out of the wall, she was transparent and neither of her feet was touching the ground. Like she was levitating. I froze. Is it a ghost? She seemed in a hurry. The figure glowed a dim blue light, almost matching her blue hair. I stepped back in fear. In doing that I managed to trip over my bridesmaid dress and fall in a small pool of water. The strange figure turned to look at me. I finally saw her face. It was my guardian angel.  
  
Jennie POV  
  
I can't believe where I am now. At the Guardian's wedding. I can't even believe she fell in love like that. Doesn't she know it's forbidden to fall in love?! She broke the rules and now she has to suffer the consequences. She will be now and forever more condemned to be mortal. She will live her life out and then she will die when the Gods decide it is her time to go. Then Death will come for her. But how could she be so stupid? I haven't had direct contact with the guardian, only with the princess and prince, but she seems to be incompetent in doing her job. Instead of using her powers that were given to her to protect the princess, she's flirting with a gundam pilot! I think it's time I left. I took one last look at her. She was dancing with her foolish groom. I shook my head. I floated around carefully, looking for the princess. I saw her leave the building. Seems like the guardian doesn't know how to guard very well. The princess left the building without any sort of protection. Another incompetent I have to deal with. What did I do wrong to deserve this punishment? Oh, yeah. I lost my guide. But aren't guides supposed to protect the new angels? But even though I blame her for my assignment, I still think of her as the mother I never had. But that was in the past. Now I only have one mission: To guide the prince and princess to each other. But how can I accomplish that when the prince has amnesia and his sister won't let him go. Plus, the princess has become unlike herself. I know her heart has been broken but surely her hasn't. I had gone outside of the building, leaving the party behind. Lastly I saw the guardian kissing her groom. That outraged me. "How can she be so stupid?! Falling in love like that! That's not part of her job!" I yelled to no one in particular. I was so angry that I didn't find the princess immediately. Then I found her. She was staring at me in disbelief. Her eyes wide. Her dress stained by the dirty ground. Great. Now to add to all of my troubles, now she knows I exist. Well since she knows, I don't have to hide anymore. I lowered myself to ground level and made myself visible or more so than I was. She gaped at me. I had to explain myself.  
  
"I suppose you want an explanation." I said easily.  
  
"Who are you? What are you?!" She said in a low voice.  
  
"I am an angel."  
  
"A guardian angel?" She said with excitement.  
  
"I am no guardian, I am a guide."  
  
"But you saved me on Mars, right? You saved me from the evil."  
  
"Yes, I had to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Right now I have no time to explain and neither do you." I said. I ushered her to stand up. She looked at me before entering the building.  
  
"But why are you here?"  
  
"I will tell you very soon." She still hesitated in going back in. "Go." I said finally before safely leaving the premises. This has become a disaster. The Guardian is now mortal, the princess now knows of my existence and the stupid woman still doesn't let go of her brother. And I have no way of contacting the Gods or the Elders to ask for assistance, not that they would give me any. I sat down on a park bench in my human form, still. I had to go find that crazy woman.  
  
Hilde POV  
  
This is the most wonderful day of my life. My wedding day. I had forgotten how great and wonderful love is. And although the man I love is a bit foolish and childish, that is what I most enjoy about him. He has the gift of finding the good in the bad, of bringing levity and humor in a tough situation. He always wears a smile. He twirled me around. How I love to dance with him. He looks happy too.  
  
Teri POV  
  
This is the most horrible day of my life. My unhappiness took me over. I tried to see the good, I did, but I can't. Trowa will be happier without me. Much more happier than I'll ever be able to make him. But yet, despite that fact I love him, deeply. And leaving him causes me great pain. I no longer cared if I ever smiled again but now that I will always stay alone I should remember why I am to be alone. Because of this curse that was set on me, on my life. It is better if no one else suffers because of it or me. I sighed, it's better this way. I hope. Something grabbed me from behind. Arms encircled around my waist pulling me back. They shushed in my ear. It was Trowa. He's still trying to get me back. I have to let him go. I have to show him that I don't love him even though we both know I do. I let him pull me back. It's now or later, I just want to get it over with. Trowa shook my shoulders, I looked into his eyes and he into mine. I pretended to be disinterested and looked away. I just couldn't bear to look into his eyes. He let go of me.  
  
"Teri, why?" He asked. It was so little he spoke. It hurt him. But not as much as it hurt me.  
  
"Mr. Barton," his face showed nothing but glancing at his eyes I saw shock, "we have nothing to talk about." I said beginning to leave I couldn't do it. I had to go.  
  
"Just tell me why." He said in a pleading voice that felt like a dagger going through my already broken heart.   
  
"We do not belong together." I said through my teeth. I took a long deep quivering breath. It was all I could do to keep the tears from falling. But that alone didn't convince him.  
  
"I don't believe you." He said in a determined voice. Why must he be so stubborn?  
  
"We do not belong together, Mr. Barton." I said again.  
  
"I love you." He said in such a sweet voice I almost told him the same. Breathing in slowly. I wiped my wet eyes.  
  
"I don't love you." It was difficult to say. He didn't buy it thought because immediately he said.   
  
"Prove it." It was better for him and for me. With dry eyes and a determined face I turned around to look him straight in the eye. His face was solid but his eyes clearly showed the hurt and pain I caused him. I had to fool him into thinking that I don't love him. I tightened my gloved fist. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."  
  
"Too late." He said. I lifted my arm. I hit him hard, as hard as I could. He staggered backward. I ran off and left him there. I ran to the bathroom, my recently discovered sanctuary. There I found Relena. Her dress dirty, and wet. She said nothing as she looked at me and I said nothing as I looked at her. I went into a stall and closed the door. There I shed my tears, letting them flow freely down my face. My heart was broken, my happiness gone.  
  
Diff. POV  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell were on the dance floor still dancing. They were enjoying the night of their wedding with their friends. After a slow song they sat down for a small rest. Soon Catherine and Quatre joined them.  
  
"Where's the honeymoon going to be?" Catherine asked the happy couple.  
  
"Just to the Colonies." Hilde said, she seemed very excited about the trip.  
  
"Well," Quatre said, "we have a wedding present for you." He took a small envelope. "Tickets to the greatest beaches in South America." He handed Duo the envelope. "Everything paid for by us. And tickets to the circus." He added.  
  
"We couldn't accept them." Hilde said immediately giving them back.  
  
"We want you to enjoy yourselves. Surely you've seen the colonies enough times." Catherine said. Duo took them and nodded.  
  
"Thank you." Hilde said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"No problem. Just promise me this," Quatre said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you'll come to our wedding." He said facing a confused Catherine with a little back box. "Will you marry me?" Quatre held his breath, he didn't know what answer to expect. Catherine looked from the ring in the black box to Quatre. The rest of the world was oblivious to them. She was surprised but she only one answer she could give him.  
  
"Yes." She said and hugged him fiercely. "Of course." After releasing him, Quatre carefully slid the ring onto her appropriate finger. "It's beautiful!" The ring had no diamonds on it but rather an emerald. The same color as her eyes.  
  
"Just like you." He said. He leaned in to kiss her. She responded to his kiss.  
  
"Looks like we have another wedding to attend." Said a voice behind Catherine. It was Relena.  
  
"Relena." Said Catherine turning her head to look at her. "Teri?" She said noticing the figure behind her. Teri nodded her head. She came closer and hugged her brother and then Catherine.  
  
"Congratulations, you two." She said to them.  
  
"Thanks." Catherine said.  
  
"I wonder how soon you'll give me a nephew or niece." She said smiling. Quatre and Catherine looked at each other and they too smiled.  
  
End of a chapter, hope you've enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. I hope I have many reviews for it. Next chapter is about a the next week, very many different POV's and will skip around a lot. But the main points will be obvious, I hope. Well, leave a review if you like me that much to do so. I'll try to answer. I'm just so busy. 


	16. A Week in Perspectives

Lost Love, Lost Prince and Marriage?  
  
Chapter 14  
  
A Week in Perspectives  
  
By Güera  
  
I am back. And I am mildly disappionted with the amount of reviews I received. But I thank those who did review. Thank you!! Well despite how I didn't recieve reviews I wrote this chapter for all of you who do care. A week passes by quickly in the eyes of many. But at the end of that week an important event will take place. The arrival of Odelia and her brother. The chapter everyone's been anticipating. And hopefully ya'lls will like it enough to review. Please do. I have writer's block on my next chapter and need your encouragement.  
  
Sweet music filled the air. Dancing music. People were crowded all around me. Where was I? The music stopped and the people left the floor. I followed them to a table. I began to look around. There were balloons and paper decorating the large room. Several tables with many people. A raised floor on which to dance. A beautifully decorated table was placed next to the left wall. It faced all the tables and the dance floor. A banner on top said 'Congratulations Newlyweds'. So I was at a wedding reception. But who's? Was it Hilde's wedding? I wanted to find out so I approached the table. It was beautiful. The cake sat in the middle of another table. It was gorgeous also. Three layers and a groom and bride couple standing at the top. On one layer the frosting said 'Trowa and' but the other name had been eaten already. Darn. Whose the lucky girl that gets Trowa. Who will make him finally happy? I guess it's best I don't know. Knowing the truth will only make me jealous. I hung my head and was about to leave but gentle arms came around my waist and held me there. They whispered something in my ear. "What is such a beautiful bride doing here all by herself.?" I know that voice. It was Trowa. He hugged me tightly. But what did he mean? I'm not the bride. I was about to ask him when he twirled me around. I faced him and he looked absolutely handsome in his black tie suit. I looked down at myself and I was wearing a dress. A lovely dress. A wedding dress? I was the bride? Trowa is married to me? I am the bride! This is my wedding! I jumped up and kissed Trowa, not caring about anything else but him. Trowa.  
  
Trowa POV  
  
"Trowa." She whispered sweetly. She said my name for the first time in days. Was she dreaming of me? What was her dream? I touched her hand, it was warm. Her skin was soft, very soft. This is what her skin feels like. The skin she hides from the world. I watched her sleeping body. She was so beautiful, so innocent. Her short blonde hair laid on the pillow. Her green bright eyes shut tight. I touched her face. She moved into my hand. I love her. I love her behavior. I love everything about her but I'm just not good enough for her. She rejects me. But why? She had said she loved me, I love her too. But she doesn't want to be with me. I asked for her hand in marriage and she said yes. But then she broke off the engagement. What could have happened to her? What could have changed her mind? I love her deeply, more than I thought I ever could and I know truly in my heart she does too. Someone once told me I had to follow my emotions and I will. I love Teri and I will try every reasonable way I can to have her come back to me. But what if she won't. She began to stir. I had to leave soon. I would love to see her eyes but I had to go. Hidden in my hand was a single white rose. Carefully I opened her hand and let her hold it. She grasped it tightly. She seemed to precious, too beautiful to leave alone. I touched her hair. Then kissed her forehead. Going down to her lips I kissed her again. The sweet sensation of her lips shall remain in my mind forever. I hated to leave but she became more restless. I had to. I whispered my goodbye and readied for my exit. Silently and discretely I left her.  
  
Teri's Dream  
  
He was leaving. Trowa was leaving. I held tightly the rose he gave me. It was the only reminder I had of him. But he left.  
  
End of Dream  
  
"Trowa, don't leave." Teri mumbled half asleep. She awakened and opened her tired eyes. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw only her empty bedroom. "But I could have sworn," she began to say and felt soft petals in her hand. Looking down at her left hand she saw a rose. Looking even closer she saw the color was white. A white rose. Meaning purity and innocence. She smelled its fragrance. Sweet and fresh. Holding the rose close to her heart she said. "Oh Trowa." Laying her head back down she closed her eyes with visions of her beloved clear in her mind.  
  
Monday - August 18, AC 198  
  
Relena  
  
With the events the preceding night, Relena could not get a good night's rest. Her sleep filled with memories of the little girl. Who she was and why she kept appearing. And also why she was protecting her. Was she in fact real at all?  
  
The morning did not appear to be Relena's friend that day. The night had come and gone too quickly, leaving her needing more sleep. Although restless and tired, she awoke that day. Her nose stuffed up preventing her from breathing correctly. When she attempted to stand the room moved around her and she sat down once again. Her throat was dry and hoarse, begging for a drink of water. She attempted to speak but only a whisper escaped her mouth. A cough emitted from deep in her throat. To her this only mean one thing, she was sick. She lay back on her bed, thinking. 'Great.'  
  
After drinking a glass of water and clearing her throat several times, her voice seemed strong enough to make a phone call. The first number she dialed was to a doctor. The phone rang and rang on the screen but no on answered. Soon after a few more rings a machine answered.   
  
"This is Sally. I'm not here. Leave a message."  
  
Relena ended the call. 'Where could she be? Maybe at the Preventer's office.' She thought. She quickly dialed the number. The screen blinked and showed a Preventer. Relena waved to save her voice.  
  
The Preventer looked at her oddly. "Good morning, Miss Relena." Relena nodded. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Sally Po, please." Relena said in a croaking voice.  
  
"Are you sick Miss Relena?" Relena nodded. "Well, Preventer Water is currently..."  
  
"...missing." A new voice said. The screen had changed to show Lady Une. "She hasn't shown up for work since this morning. Relena you look terrible." Une said looking at her clearly.  
  
"Preventer Dragon is missing as well." Another person in the room with Lady Une said.  
  
"Dammit." She said slamming her fist on the unsuspecting desk. "Where could they have gone?"  
  
"Relena?" A voice said in the room. Lucrezia was standing in the doorway, slowly opening the door. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Preventer Fire, do you know where Water and Dragon are?"  
  
"No, ma'am. Why?" Lucrezia said entering the room and approaching the screen.  
  
"They've gone missing." Lady Une said with a scowl.  
  
"What do you mean they're missing? Did they check their residences?"  
  
"Yes, they've been emptied out. Not a trace."  
  
A ring was heard. Half of the screen black out and showed the person everyone was looking for. Sally Po.  
  
"Where have you been?!" Lady Une yelled into the screen. Sally seemed indifferent at her yells and only casually looked at them. She smiled sinisterly. "What are you smiling about?" Lady Une said, she was now very confused and agitated.  
  
"I wish to ask for a transfer."  
  
"A transfer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"To Southwest Asia or more specifically the land known as China."  
  
"China? What in the Earth's Sphere are you doing in China? Where is Dragon?"  
  
"We are going to live here."  
  
"We? As in you and..."  
  
She nodded. "Wufei." She extended her hand out, revealing a shiny brilliant ring on a very special finger. "We're married and we want to live here."  
  
"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Lucrezia yelled.  
  
"Thank you." She said to Lucrezia. "If you just give us the transfer, that would be wonderful. Bye." She said shutting off.  
  
"Well, now they're found." Lucrezia said.  
  
"Feel better, Relena." Lady Une said also shutting off. Relena lifted her arms in frustration. She didn't get any help.  
  
"Relena, what's wrong?" Lucrezia asked her. She pointed to her throat and tried to talk but no sound came from her throat. "Oh, poor dear. You're sick."  
  
The vid-phone rang. Lucrezia answered it. A the face of a purple curly hair filled the screen. Her bright eyes shone as she smiled at them.  
  
"Good morning." She said cheerily.  
  
"Good morning," Lucrezia said confused. "Who are you?" Relena only gestured her hello, which was a half salute and a half wave.  
  
"Sachiko Oshiro. Miss Relena, are you allright?" She asked. Relena shook her head no. "When you didn't you show up for the meeting I got very worried. Mr. Winner gave me your number to call you. He was also very worried." She said not breathing in between words.  
  
"Relena is sick. She needs rest. Could you please call back later?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I apologize. I'll inform your secretary of your absence. Please forgive me." She said bowing her head. Her purple curls falling down to the front.  
  
"Thank you." Lucrezia said about to shut her off but she spoke again.  
  
"Have you seen a doctor?" She intrigued even more.  
  
"Our doctor is out of town at the moment."  
  
"Do you have a pen and paper?" Relena nodded and showed her a pen and paper she had on her bedside table. "Write this down." Relena had her pen ready. "893-1626-026. Ask for Dr. Kagome."  
  
"Whose that?"  
  
"My mother. I'll tell her you're going." She said and smiled. "Bye." Sachiko's face disappeared from the screen, it turned black once again.  
  
"Well? Should we call?" Lucrezia asked. Relena nodded her head. Lucrezia dialed the number. "8,9,3,1,6,2,6,0,2,6..." She said out loud. Relena poked Lucrezia lightly to get her attention. She looked at Relena. "What is it?" Relena took her arms, folded them together and rocked them gently. Then with her hands she asked 'where'. "He's asleep. Hopefully he'll sleep all day." The screen came up to a young man with blondish brown hair.  
  
"Dr. Oshiro's office, how may I help you?" The man said.   
  
"Yes. A Sachiko Oshiro recommended us to call here. Do we need to make an appointment?"  
  
"Miss Sachiko? No, if you would please come down here. What exactly is the problem?"  
  
"She's sick." Lucrezia said indicating Relena. "Where exactly is there?"  
  
"Oh, yes. 1128 Ralpop Street."   
  
"Thank you." The screen went black again.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Tuesday - August 19, AC 198  
  
Lucrezia POV  
  
"Relena, stay in bed." I was saying to Relena who was removing the comforter off her body and slid off the bed. She sat there struggling the will to stand up.  
  
"The doctor said I was fine." She related to me. Her voice was still hoarse and low.  
  
"The doctor said you are sick and need to stay in bed." I tried once again to convince her, unfortunately it didn't work.  
  
"I'm fine." She said once more defiantly. She needs more rest. She's not well. Why do Peacecrafts have to be so stubborn?  
  
"Don't make me tie you to your bed." I threatened her. She ignored my threat and began walking. They're impossible.  
  
Relena POV  
  
I'm perfectly fine. So I can't talk very loudly, I don't need to yell at anyone today. I want to get out of this house. I can't stand it. I want to go out and think. Constantly people worry about me and my health as if I was a porcelain doll, ready to break with anything that happens to me. I hated that feeling. That constant attention. I know I can take care of myself. Lucrezia demanded that I get back in my bed. Frankly, I didn't care. I wanted, no, needed to leave this house, these people. I walked slowly, standing made me dizzy, but it didn't matter. I had only one goal.  
  
"Relena, get back in bed." A deep voice from the door ordered me. I looked at the owner of the voice. It was my brother, of course. How wonderful. I thought sarcastically. I would never leave this house if it was up to him.  
  
"No." I said simply to him and kept walking. It seemed like forever but I knew it was only a few seconds. I was heading towards my closet for my clothes. Get dressed and leave. That's my plan. And I plan to stick to it. Where to? Don't know, don't care. As long as it's far away from here. I made it to the closet. I grabbed anything that looked warm and comfortable.   
  
"What are you doing?" My brother asked me. What does it look like I'm doing?  
  
"Getting ready." I began to move towards the bathroom.  
  
"Relena, you're not going to work are you?" Lucrezia said. At least she didn't order me to do anything. She was much kinder. I shook my head. It made me more dizzy than before. I made it safely and securely to the bathroom door.  
  
"Where are you going to?" My brother demanded. I didn't want to tell him and I didn't know. I simply shut the door, not answering his question. I was doing that more often these days.  
  
Wednesday - August 20, AC 198  
  
Teri POV  
  
Every night I dream of him and every morning I wake to find a fresh white rose in my grasp. My dreams show me how happy we can be, together. And each morning I find his hope portrayed in the sweet scent of the rose. He hasn't lost his hope. But I don't want him to live a life of misery with me. But as the nights go by, the dreams get sweeter and happier. As if they were trying to tell me something. That it is in fact possible for me and Trowa to be happy together. I lay on my bed, smelling the sweet rose, I just wanted to lay there forever, but as destiny would have it I had to work.   
  
My brother is now engaged to Catherine. The woman he so dearly loves, and she loves him in return. I am truly happy for them. They couldn't be any more lucky to have each other. I got out of bed and carefully placed the precious white rose in a vase of water along with the others. Smelling the sweet essence once more before reluctantly leaving them on the bedside table. I decided to wear something casual, light and cheerful.   
  
Slowly drips of rain fell from the sky. Then the rain became stronger and soon the room was filled with the loud sound of rain hitting the rain and windows. My outfit then changed to something warm and raincoat. Grabbing an umbrella, I walked out of my room, dressed in all purple.  
  
In the dining room I found my two favorite people eating breakfast, Quatre and Catherine. But sadly and gratefully her brother had also come along. He sat next to his sister, his hair wet. My smile immediately faded. Was he going to try again? In front of them? Can I confront him without completely breaking down?  
  
Thursday - August 21, AC 198  
  
Quatre POV  
  
How can I be so lucky? Lucky enough to have her? To have her pick me? I side-glanced at her. Her beauty never ceases to amaze me. Her kindness never ends. I can't believe that in a few months, her and I will be married. Locked together in the folds of holy matrimony. I just can't believe it.  
  
But since of the importance of the huge company my sister and I run, all the important delegates need to be informed. The correct and polite way of doing that is to host an engagement party. Having all the respectable and noble people of the Earth's Sphere to come to our house and express their opinions of our engagement. To be frank, I could very much care less what they all think, but as long as she is there with me, all the other people seem to disappear and only she remains.  
  
Friday - August 22, AC 198  
  
Relena POV  
  
Back to work again. How wonderful. I can just feel my smile fading. The work I do is enjoyable and fulfilling also sometimes rather wonderful. But more often than not I find I am just filing an obligation I have to the people. I belong to the people more than I belong to myself. For the first time in days I saw my secretary, Holly. She was very happy to see me.  
  
"How are you, Relena?" She asked me in an excited manner.  
  
"Fine and you?" I said to her sitting down.  
  
She smiled. "Good."  
  
I was intrigued by this. I needed to know why. "Why so happy? If I may ask?"  
  
"I'm not sure you would like to know." She said shyly.  
  
"Yes, of course." I said. I pointed to a chair. "Sit down. Tell, tell."  
  
She sat down in the chair, very nervously. "Well, yesterday afternoon. I found out that I'm pregnant. My boyfriend and I are going to have a baby!"She said very excited. Good for her.  
  
"That's wonderful." I said with her same enthusiasm. I stood up quickly and hugged her. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you." She said. "But I think we need to get to work." She released herself from my hug. "You've been gone a while."  
  
"Yes I have been." I sighed. Here it goes.  
  
"We have several things to do." She said.  
  
Saturday - August 23, AC 198  
  
Lucrezia POV  
  
"Come here baby. Come on." I said to my child. My one year old blonde child took a faltering foward. He swayed backward and foward at the brink of falling but then regained his balance and continued on his journey. His left foot moved foward. "Come on, Milli. You can do it." I encouraged him even more. He was so close, he swayed then took two quick steps toward me and landed on my outstretch arms. I stood him up. "Good job, little guy." I hugged him tightly. He pulled a strand of my hair. "Ow, why'd you do that? Huh?" I asked him. A loud jingle sounded the air. The vid-phone was ringing. I wonder who it could be. Sitting Milli down on the floor I went to answer it. I walked to the vid-phone and pressed a button. That woman's face showed up on the screen.  
  
"Odelia." I said simply. She half smiled. She seemed to be in better conditions than when she left. Her hair was neater and her eyes clearer. I was half happy to see, my other half was angry.  
  
"Mrs. Peacecraft, is Relena around?"  
  
"No, she's working. Why?" I said to her. She better not be looking for her to extinguish her hopes.  
  
"I have some excellent news." She said smiling even more. "I've found my brother."  
  
That news was shocking. Even out best Preventers couldn't locate the Prince. But she, she.  
  
"What?" I asked, still unable to believe it. If she found the Prince, then Relena's happiness will disappear. And she was barely starting to recover from Heero. She's so happy now. Now that woman will take that away from her.  
  
"I found Odin." She repeated. "I found him and he wants to meet Relena."  
  
"Relena." This was mind boggling. I never actually thought the prince would be found.  
  
"We can arrive there at the Sanc Kingdom on Wednesday."  
  
"Wednesday." That's the day of Quatre and Catherine's engagement party. They'll have to go also. I heard a cry. Milli! I turned around, he was lying next to a chair, crying loudly. "Milli," I went to pick him up and calm him, "it's okay. Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. Mommy's here." My poor baby stopped crying then grabbed a strand of my hair and pulled it. "Ow." At least he was okay.  
  
"Is he okay?" Odelia asked from the vid-phone.  
  
"Fine." I said coldly. "Goodbye." I said about to push the off button.  
  
"But I didn't tell you that-," She began to say but the screen turned black. I didn't want to listen. I didn't want to tell Relena. She'll be heartbroken.  
  
Sunday - August 24, AC 198  
  
Hilde POV  
  
Oh, how I hated to leave from there. That paradise. Those gorgeous beaches. The beautiful landscape. The never ending freedom with my husband. The peace of mind. It's over now. But one thing did return with us from the beaches. Our love, our wedding rings and our union of sacred marriage. The first thing we went to do is to go see Relena. She was absolutely delighted to see us. So was the baby Milli, who played loudly on the floor with his blocks.  
  
"Hilde, Duo. How are you?" She said excitedly and hugged us both.  
  
"Great." Duo said wrapping his arms around me. I leaned on him. Pure bliss.  
  
"How was your trip? Were the beaches beautiful?"  
  
"Like paradise on Earth." I said to her. She smiled.   
  
"That's wonderful." She smiled again. Such sincere smiles. I wonder why. Wasn't she heartbroken after Heero's disappearance.  
  
"Hello, back so soon?" A voice from the door asked us. It was Lucrezia.  
  
"Yes." I answered my dear friend.  
  
"Maxwell," A second deep voice said. My husband's commander, still such a new word to me.  
  
"Relena, we need to talk to you." Lucrezia said. Milliardo hugged her wife, giving her confidence.  
  
"What about?" She seemed disinterested.   
  
"The Lost Prince." Said Lucrezia in a serious voice. We all turned serious immediately. Have they found him?  
  
"Odelia found him." Milliardo said in a regretting voice.  
  
"She what?" I said. I had never expected Odelia to actually find him. In fact I believed that I would have to go find him myself although I knew nothing about him except what his aura was supposed to look like. And besides that I had no idea where to begin. My job was to protect them not find them, that job belonged to the Guide. But where could she be? She was supposed to contact me long ago, but she yet remains to be seen or heard from. I feel bad for Relena, I do. But his union needs to happen. That child has to come into this world. He's our last hope.  
  
Monday - August 25, AC 198  
  
Relena POV  
  
I don't believe it! I can't believe it! It's actually true. Odelia informed Lucrezia that she had finally found the Lost Prince. But if I trust my dreams then I know that in reality Heero is the Lost Prince. He is my prince. And we'll be happily married. I know he loves me and I still love him, I will always love him. I waited for him to come and he will. The day after tomorrow. At Quatre's engagement party. I will finally be able to see Heero again. But should I trust my dreams? They've destroyed me before, but yet I have feeling in me that tells me to trust them. I don't know why but I just do. Just like I know that the strange figure I saw last week is good. That she is here to protect me, as my Guardian Angel.  
  
Tuesday - 26, AC 198  
  
Teri POV  
  
Tomorrow two very important events will take place. The engagement party of my dear brother and his bride-to-be, but also the long awaited and dreaded arrival of Odelia and the Lost Prince. This news came as a shock to all of us except to the one who will be most affected by the arrival. Relena did not seem at all surprised by the news but rather she had been anticipating it. She smiled when she heard about it. Why would she be so happy? I thought she would have been easily heartbroken, angry or at least confused. But no, she's anxious to meet this prince and become his bride. Why? Has she gone completely insane?  
  
Catherine, Relena and myself were shopping for a dress to wear at the party. We did not need them but my sweet brother insisted we each get a new one. Of course we were happy to comply. Relena was cheerful, almost psychotically cheerful. I was beginning to worry more and more about her. But she seems perfectly fine, except for the fact of her sudden and annoyingly happiness. She would be fine, eventually. I hope. We looked for hours to find suitable dresses. Catherine found a lovely green dress that perfectly matched her eyes. Long and slender that fit her exactly as it should. Relena chose a spaghetti strap dress of an interesting color of blue. Almost black. Myself? I picked out a deep red, long sleeve dress, obviously. It was perfect for me, I believed so anyways.  
  
After we chose our dresses we only walked around, not wanting to go home, each for our own reasons. We walked on the sidewalk, teasing Catherine and seeing an interesting store, we decided to cross the street. No cars seemed to be coming so I stepped down onto the road. A voice yelled at me to stop. I stopped and looked for the owner of the voice. I saw a blur of black and white speeding in front of my eyes. I froze.  
  
"Teri!" A different voice yelled. It was Catherine. She grabbed me and pulled me back onto the sidewalk. I breathed in slowly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Relena asked me. I nodded slightly. I think I was okay. My hands shook with fear. I had almost been run over and killed.  
  
Wednesday - August 27, AC 198  
  
Quatre's Engagement Party  
  
Relena POV  
  
This is it. This is the day. I will finally meet my future husband. This day should be horrible and full of misery and anger. But yet, if I'm correct the Prince will in fact be Heero. My Heero. Yet I still have my doubts. What if he isn't? What if I'm forced to live my life with a horrible cruel man? Could I protect myself from him? No, I shouldn't be so pessimistic. I need to be hopeful in order to survive this night. Hope. That's all I have left.  
  
The party was beautiful. I should distract myself with that. The decorations. The food. The guests. Not many decorations since this is a formal party. Very dull, actually. The food is exquisite. A swan of ice was placed in the middle of the table. Already melting with the heat of the room. The guests, ah, the guests. So many important people. So old and dull. Besides myself and my friends there were only one other young person present at this reception. Sachiko Oshiro. The mysterious outgoing rather delightful young lady. She and I sat for a while talking but I couldn't focus on the conversation. I was too nervous. When will they arrive? I decided to step into the next room. There I found Duo and Hilde. They seem to be having a serious conversation. I didn't want to intrude. I want to explore all by my lonesome.  
  
"Relena." I heard a low whisper say. I turned to see Odelia. Her hair was set down, hanging over her shoulders. Her eyes looked happy and cheerful as never before.  
  
"Odelia." I said. It was her. This was not a dream, not an illusion.  
  
"We've gathered everyone come with me. I want to introduce everyone to my brother." I nodded as she pushed my shoulder to a room to her right. This was real. Relax. Breathe.  
  
She took my hand and led to the room. Everyone was gathered there, including my brother. I stood here, dumbfounded and looked to the floor. Odelia left once again. Duo came behind me and asked if I was okay. I answered him with a nod. It's okay. It's going to be okay. I said to myself in an attempt to be calm. But my heart still beat rapidly. Odelia returned quickly because I could hear her light footsteps. She opened the door and entered with another person. Her brother. I looked from the floor and slowly up. Her wore black shoes, with a great shine to them. His pants were also black, he must be wearing a black suit.  
  
"Hello, Miss Relena. Nice to meet you."He said in a deep yet kind voice. He held out his hand to meet mine. I raised my eyes to look into his eyes. They were blue. A special shade of blue. Messy brown hair obstructed his vision. It was him. One in the same, but yet so different. His features, his face. Just like I remember. But he has a much kinder disposition, I can feel it. He no longer seemed cold, and behaved like the soldier he appeared to always be. His eyes, they remained the same strange blue color they had always been. But as the windows to his soul, I could no longer see his promise to protect me. That face, those eyes, I know it can only be...  
  
"Heero." I said softly looking completely up to him. He smiled.  
  
"You must be mistaken. I am no hero. My name is Odin Lowe Jr."   
  
Well, now Heero (Odin) is back. As most of you guessed Heero is the Lost Prince not a big surprise, or maybe it was. Who knows? I brought Heero back as you requested. In the next chapter you'll find out where he was and what happened to him. It won't be out soon because I don't have it done, not even half done. I have writer's block and need your encouragement. So review, please. I would appreciate it. Thanks. 


	17. The Becoming of Odin

Lost Love, Lost Prince and Marriage?  
Chapter 15  
The Becoming of Odin  
By Animeguera

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing at all. Wishes aren't fishes.

I'm terribly sorry for the year and half, somewhat, delay. I know I haven't kept my deadlines, i tried desperatley but my classes prevented me. My History teacher is a Red and I tried so hard to pass his class. That's enough of my troubles. Enjoy this long chapter. And my good friend is helping me write the next, so expect it in the summer. Maybe not too soon.

He had jumped from a high balcony to save her. To save the woman he loved. She remained unscathed in the battle in which my brother and I fought; however, he had been severely hurt in the incident.

"My brother fell from a balcony. I found him unconscious with his head bleeding. I couldn't make it stop." I took in a deep breath, tears continued to run down my face. "I didn't know what to do. I brought him here." I took a breath and looked at the nurse. "Now, please let me see my brother!" I yelled at her.

She seemed touched by my story but still she refused to let me see my brother. "Ma'am, please. He is in surgery. You can't see him." She said as patiently as she could to me.

"I have to." I said, more tears rolled down my face. "Please," I said. She stepped around her counter and touched my shoulder. Pushing me toward a door, I walked with her. Too tired to care. Too worried for it to matter. She led me into a room. It was bare, no decoration at all. I sat down on a chair. I'm sure the nurse left, although I didn't hear her. I felt numb and tired. I put my head in my hands, trying to soothe it. Trying to figure how to fix this mess. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. My brother was not to be hurt. How can I fix this?

I'm not sure how much time passed. It seemed like very little. The door opened and a small child walked in. She wore a dark, bright blue dress reaching down o her feet. She smiled at me sweetly. Her long blonde hair was held in a high ponytail. Her presence was bothersome. I ignored her.

I looked at my hands. My bloody hands covered with the blood of my dear brother. I believed the little girl had left; I heard no other noises. My hands, they've spilled blood again. The blood someone I care for. Why did I let that happen? Tears ran down my face again. Why must I be so weak? The tears fell to my hands, washing off the spit blood.

"Why are you crying?" A sweet childish voice said breaking my precious silence. I looked up into bright green eyes. They started at me in wonder. Who was she? "How's come you're crying?" She asked again. This time she stepped back. She was still staring at me with curiosity in her eyes.

Jennie POV

I looked at Odelia, acting as if I was curious. Really I know every detail about why she's here. Also, why she is shedding tears. Her brother was hurt in trying to protect the princess, and he hurt himself severely. It's my fault, I should have been there to protect them or at least informed the Guardian of the danger, silly girl. Not doing her job properly. Another failure for me. I wish I was never given this assignment.

Odelia looked at me strangely. I hope she remembers me from the hospital. I don't want to have to explain myself again.

"Who are you?" She said to me with tears ready to fall still in her eyes. Apparently she doesn't remember. Great. Time to act like a young innocent child. Someday I will reveal myself as I truly am and destroy this atrocious cover. How I will anxiously wait for that day.

"Don't you 'member me?" I said in a low voice. I began to pout. She had to remember me. "I'm Jennie Devaida." I said after a minute long pause. Somehow, the name did not sink into her mind. I could not make her remember. I would be able to draw her memories from her mind, but that is all I cam capable of. Although now, I am too weak. Transportation is a power that requires most of my energy to activate and us properly. I sat, or rather fell into a chair next to Odelia. She was looking straight ahead, barely acknowledging my presence in the room. Maybe she is searching her mind for the memory of me. I could only sit and wait, which is good. I can recover my lost energy.

Odelia POV

Who is this child? I looked at her again, maybe her image will rekindle my memory. Yet, no person comes to my mind. Her long blonde hair provided no clue as to her possible identity. She smiled at me. A sweet smile, not very big but not quite so small. It seemed familiar to me. But who can she be? I'm trying to remember. I knew her after I arrived here on Earth. First, I met with Milliardo, went to the Peacecraft mansion. Couldn't meet her there. At the mansion, I was arrested by Holy, Relena's secretary. We went to the hospital. That's it! The hospital. Holly sat me on a chair with a little girl next to me. This is that girl.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the little girl. Thinking so much had calmed my nerves a bit. She jumped off her chair and began twirling her dress, which spun rapidly. Then she stopped facing me.

"My uncle is in the hospital." She said sadly. Poor child.

"Where's your mommy?" I said trying to comfort the child. The girl only shrugged her shoulders. She doesn't know where her mother is? How can she know where her mother is? "Do you know your mommy?" Maybe she was orphaned by her mother. The girl nodded her head happily and proceeded to spin again. Her circling made me dizzy. I closed my eyes, slowly my head returned to Earth. The pain lessened and the numbness increased. I could no longer open my eyes, nor did I want to. I felt peaceful and in control. I preferred these feelings to those of me completely conscious.

Hours Later

I awoke, still in the room the nurse had put me in. The girl was nowhere to be seen. She had left. As relieved as I was to know this, I was also saddened because now I was alone. No one near me to accompany me, nor comfort and talk to me. I was used to this, of course. Yet those few minutes I spent with that girl made me forget that I was ever alone. I felt a pang in my heart but ignored it. I needed to worry about my brother, not be selfish. I felt groggy as I stood up. I shook my head to clear it but only managed to make myself dizzy. The room spun around me and the floor came up to meet me. I shielded myself but still fell. Why am I like this? Someone opened the door to the room I was in. The nurse who had led me here before entered.

"Ma'am?" She said softly. She must have seen me lying on the floor because she let out a gasp. "I must have given you too much." She said kneeling down next to me. Gave me too much? Of what? Of course, a depressant. She drugged me! How dare she? But it didn't matter. What's done is done. She helped me up. But why did she drug me? My mind must gone blank once again for I could only remember being in that room, but not leaving it. Yet here I was, in a completely different room. White, all around. It was dark, gloomy. I was sitting on an uncomfortable chair. How did I get here? A small bed was also in the room. White sheets covered a person. Their skin was pale, so much it almost matched the sheets. It was Odin.

I stood up immediately, ignoring my protesting muscles, I approached him. His eyes were closed. His brown hair that resembled my own. He looked so helpless. I touched his hand, it felt so cold. I touched his face, he didn't even flinch. I patted down his hair. So helpless and hurt. I should have never let this happen. I sat on a chair next to his bed. Then again slipped into unconsciousness.

Dream Sequence

A young girl with radiant brown hair lay on the soft green grass. She closed her strangely colored blue eyes letting the sun touch her face. She didn't move, only stayed there, enjoying the sweet moment of rest. Her short hair caught several leaves and grass strands but she seemed indifferent to the mess in her hair. She smiled. A smaller young boy greatly resembling the sleeping girl crept up to the resting place. Snickering and smiling, he leaped on the girl. She opened her eyes at the moment the small boy would have landed and caught the boy easily. These actions did not surprise the boy. The girl then attacked her young sibling, attempting to tickle him to death. He laughed and giggled, trying to fight her off but with her age and strength she easily won the battle.

"Odie, stop! Stop! I surrender!" The young boy cried loudly between laughs. The girl retreated on her attack. The boy regained his normal breathing as Odie stood up and brushed off all the leaves. She helped her brother up.

"Odin, shame on you. Sneaking up on me like. You have to learn to be quieter first." Odie said to her red faced brother. He slumped his shoulders, his smile fading. "I'm trying."

"I know." She said hugging his tiny frame. "Let's go."

End Dream Sequence

August 11, AC 198

Monday

6:00 a.m.

A much older version of the same young girl open her eyes. The strange blue color in them showed her sadness, her appearance seemed older than it should be. With red and swollen eyes from the tears she shed the night before she looked around the foreign room. It appeared to be the same gloomy shade. Attempting to move, she discovered bruises and felt the pain they caused, but she didn't care. It did not matter. Her own afflictions were the least of her worries. Her eyes set on her brother. He appeared peaceful and unaffected but although he remained motionless, he was fighting his own battles. Battles to survive; battles to live, and to remain himself. His pale face and pale arms did not seem healthy. The woman took his hand, and it was cold and sickly. She attempted to transfer her warmth to him, anything she could do, she would. He is her life now, A noise startled her, her body tensed but she did not move, only became more aware. Footsteps, barely audible were heard by her. As they approached more and more, Odelia became cautious. She would not let anything or anyone hurt her brother, not again. The footsteps reached the entrance of the room they were in. Silence, complete silence. Only the soft breathing of the unconscious patient was heard. The door opened to reveal a woman, rather a nurse. She had arrived to help not harm. She was a young nurse with dark brown hair and equally dark eyes. Odelia did not move when the woman entered. She remained still, watching her through the corners of her eyes. The woman smiled at her.

"Good morning, how are you." She said in such a friendly voice that Odelia could only be more suspicious of the nurse. She became more cautious but less aware. She did not respond to the woman's question, only smiled, faintly.

Silva, as the woman's name was understood and did not press on any other subject. Her job included caring for the patient, checking his status, worrying for the family members came naturally from her own heart. "He seems stable now." She said once all the equipment that sustained his life were check to be working in proper order. On a clipboard at the foot fo the bed she jotted down some notes on the patient's condition. Smiling once more at Odelia he left, the sound of her footsteps retreated into the long hallway. Odelia listened intently until the sound became lost in the echoes of the hospital. After all was quiet and calm, and they were out of complete danger, as Odelia believed them to be, she gently released her brother's hand.

His pale skin was camouflaged in the white sheets. At the foot of the bed, the clipboard was placed. On that single sheet of paper lay the knowledge she was denied. She desired to have that knowledge, and she will. She took the clipboard slowly, at first afraid to read. But the desire to know grew stronger. She slowly read the seemingly illegible handwriting of the doctors and nurses.

Deep cut in head, severe bruising. No skull damage. Currently in deep sleep/coma. Body covered with bruises? Old and new. X-Ray shows broken cracked bones? Maybe fractured arm

'He'll live.' She thought happily. She closed her eyes in bliss and smiled. All her fears were alleviated.

Odelia POV

Tuesday

August 12, AC 198

Dream Sequence

Odin.

"Come here, Odin." I said to my small sibling holding out my hand to him. Why must he learn to kill? His hand reached out to me. Such tiny fingers grasped my outstretched hand. It was warm and sweaty, like always. I held on tight, never wanting to release him. Although my grip did not falter, his tiny hand began to slip from my own. I held on tighter but to no avail. He was slowly slipping away from me again. Using my other hand, I tried to prevent him from leaving. But an unknown power was stealing him away and I was powerless to help him.

End of Dream Sequence

I slowly opened my eyes. The room was bright. It felt strange, different. Like in my dream, I no longer held my brother's hand. I looked at him. The pale body of flesh was no longer asleep on the blank sheets of the hospital bed. How? When? Rather, he was wide awake, and I gaped at him in shock. His gaze was set on an empty space at the right of his bed. What could he be staring at?

Patient POV

Where am I? What is this place? My body, it was stiff and bruised. I could hardly move without causing myself pain. Somehow, I'm not sure how, I felt a presence to my right, but I only saw a blurry, empty space. Perhaps I was mistaken. No living thing was there. I then heard the sound of crying, softly at first, then it began to grow louder and nearer. With hesitation I turned toward the source of the sobbing. There to my left, sat a young woman. Who was she? Seeing my gaze was set on her, the woman stopped sobbing although tears still ran down her face. She attempted to appear happy. Smiling at me through her wet dirty face. Her smile, although forced in nature was indeed sweet, sincere. Who was this woman? Her features were unique. She had brown hair, the color of chocolate. Her eyes were blue, a strange shade of unnatural blue. She was dressed in clothing that appeared messy and dirty. No words were exchanged as we both examined each other. She, with shock, and I with curiosity. The silence soon became too quiet, like torture. It must be broken. I opened my mouth to speak but only cracked sounds emitted from my throat. I cleared it with difficulty then I spoke.

"Who are you?" I asked the woman beside me. At first confusion filled her face before answering my question.

Still shocked and confused she sounded, she said, "Odelia Lowe." The name did not register in my mind. Odelia, no idea. Lowe, it sounded familiar but no connection was made.

I then decided to ask a question I had no answer to. A question that was necessary to be answered or else I would be utterly lost. "Who am I?" Finally I said. The woman, Odelia, seemed even more confused and shocked than before, if possible. Her face showed many emotions, she was stuttering for words but then she allowed herself to smile. Not a devilish smile as I had though but one of pure and simple bliss.

She spoke clearly. "You are Odin Lowe Jr.," she paused, "my brother."

Several Hours Later

No POV

The woman who I had seen woken up left the room as soon as, what seemed to be a doctor, entered. He wore al white jacket, or coat and he seemed rather intelligent. First he looked at me, whilst I stared back at him. My gaze set on him as he picked up a clipboard from the foot of the bed I lay on. Reviewing the papers, he walked up to me. I felt no fear or anxiety only curiosity. Who was this doctor? What was his name? Where did he come from? Do I know him?

Odelia POV

He's awake! My brother, he's finally awake and perfectly fine. Besides his physical injuries, which will heal with sufficient time, there is no other damage. There is also the small fact of him forgetting that he is or ever was Heero Yuy. Now, we can begin a new life. He can be my brother once more, there's no need for him to remember all of the horrible acts he committed ruing the Eve Wars or that there even was a war. Much less how he was greatly involved in the outcome of it. It is much better this way, it is. He'll have no bad nightmares about death or anything. He will only know what I wish him to know and I will make sure that everything he knows is pure good.

The nurse at the hospital had convinced me to leave my brother's room for food at least and then she further convinced me to leave the hospital all together. I had no idea where I could go. I had no one here but him. But I made a decision for him and for myself to leave this planet as soon as we had the chance and so preparations must be made. I arrived at the Peacecraft mansion, leaving my brother as he rested a bit. Now it appears completely different, though it remained the same in appearance. No longer was it grand and beautiful but desolate and dark. My views have changed and, my life has been altered. Now I will only care about my brother. That alone will become my mission in life.

Exiting the car slowly, as gravity seemed to intensify more than I wish it had, I knew it had remained the same, but the feelings did not leave. I knew that in my current state of exhaustion I could not over exert myself or I might seriously injure myself. If I did that then who would care for my brother? Who else would know how to take care of him besides me? I took short sure steps, my body was too tired for me to rush. I arrived at the front door of the mansion after what seem like an excessively long walk. I pressed the doorbell, inside I could hear a sweet loud chime. Soon a maid opened the door for me. I remembered her and smiled faintly for her. She motioned for me to come inside. I nodded my appreciation to her. I slowly stepped in, taking in all the familiarity of the place. It still looked exactly the same was when I had left that night. My body inched forward without my consent soon, I found myself under the balcony next to the stairs. Right where my brother, Odin, impacted with the floor, they've cleaned it since then. In this exact spot, the life of my brother changed forever, for the better. A new life for us both. I couldn't waste anymore time, I had to retrieve my things and leave this place so they can live in peace. All I've done since I've arrived here is cause pain and anger. Slowly I had ruined all their lives. This will be my last act of cruelty before finally disappearing from their lives forever. I've given Lucrezia anger and grief. As I began to climb the stairs for my belongings, I heard shouting above me. It must have been Lucrezia as I saw her with fury shining in her eyes. I retreated back to the library before her rage was released on me. I stood up straight tall trying to appear in better condition than I knew I was. My efforts failed for as soon as Lucrezia entered the room and saw my exhausted figure her face distorted from rage to sadness and confusion. Her mouth had opened to speak but no words came from her. So I decided to speak.

"I have come to pick up my things and leave you to be happy." I said dearly. My voice seemed strong but I remained as weak as I was.

Lucrezia seemed to have been filled with curiosity as to my sudden departure. She asked, "Why?". Slowly she sat in one of the green cushioned chairs in the vast space of the room. The joy of my news must have been too thrilling for her to handle. I stayed standing, I had to leave quickly. I couldn't leave my brother alone for long. I had to quickly explain, but I couldn't tell them the truth that would delay my departure and too many questions would arise.

"I know you both despise me," I had realized it from the very beginning, "and I just fell that I'm intruding in your lives." Why else am I leaving? Think. "Besides that I have found a lead on my brother. I want to look for him." There is some truth in my statement but I did include some of the details. Exactly, then the husband of the woman who I was speaking to entered the spacious room. He had the same sympathetic reaction to my appearance as his wife. Only he had come to his senses quicker and spoke quickly.

"Do you need any assistance? I could send some Preventers to help you." He said in a sincere manner. But I had to refuse. I did not want more people involved with me. I want to be left alone with my brother.

"No, no. I'm fine. I work better alone." I said truthfully. In creating a new life for my only sibling I neither desired nor required any other interference.

"Are you sure?" Lucrezia asked in a sweet voice. She really had every desire for me to leave quickly as did I but she did indeed want to help. It touched me. I nodded assuring.

"I would just like to gather my things and stay out of your lives. If you will permit me." I said softly. They still seemed eager to assist me but they could not.

"Do you need . . ." Lucrezia began to say but I cut her off. I know she wanted to help but it was neither necessary nor wanted.

"No, please. I will just be a minute and then you can rejoice on my farewell." I said as politely as I could and left the library. As quickly as my feet could and would carry me. I headed for the room in which I had stayed in. The servants had tidied up a bit more than it was before. They kindly left my belongings piled on the bed. I did not need to take much with me. Only my small laptop and few items of clothing. I don't need much. The rest was only material possessions that were no long necessary. I have discovered a new meaning for my life.

Patient POV

Morning - Wednesday

August 13, AC 198

Hospital

In the few hours I have been in this bed in this room which was in a hospital I have discovered many interesting facts. The reason I cannot recall neither my name or any other information about myself is I have functional retrograde amnesia, which is how the doctor called it. I fail to remember anything at all which absolutely amazes me to no end. How can a person completely forget their entire past and identity? That woman, who I first saw when I awoke claims to be my sister and I her brother. I can neither confirm nor deny that statement. She seemed to be telling me the truth so I inquired more and more, about myself, about her, generally everything. She answered my many questions efficiently and looked eager to be in my constant company. Rarely did she leave the room and the times she did, she came running back. I know not the reason behind this, but I am currently at a loss of knowledge. This is what information I have been given. My name is supposedly Odin Lowe Jr., I was named after my father, My sister is Odelia Katrina Lowe. We both have obligations to fulfill to the Lowe Kingdom on Colony X-2. I was born on September first of the Year AC 180. Which makes me exactly 18 years of age, with my birthday coming up soon. Odelia is 24 years old, making her my older sibling. Although the doctors says I've lost all my memories prior to the incident I feel as if I've met Odelia before. Maybe there could be a chance of recovering my lost memories and return to who I was once before.

Odelia POV

Thursday - Midday

August 14, AC 198

"Well, miss Lowe. Your brother seems to be recovering remarkably from his injuries. Although for his amnesia, I do believe there is a slight chance that he will recover his memory. It may take a few weeks, taking him to familiar places, people or recounting moments from before could help him greatly. He gave a fighting chance and it paid off. He will be released soon." The doctor finished saying to Odelia outside of the room Odin resided in. She listened intently.

"Perhaps, doctor. I may persuade you to release him tomorrow. I am quite capable of taking care of him myself." She asked as sweetly as possible without appearing childlike. The hospital was filled with patients pouring in and out.

The doctor agreed without any hesitation. He had other obligations to attend to besides an amnesia ridden boy.

As quickly as the doctor agreed to her proposition, Odelia rushed to report the excellent news to Odin. She practically crashed into the room with the words gushing out. But her view of his tranquil state slowed her down. He was sitting quietly on a nearby chair. He read the newspaper. Laying down for so long had tired Odin of his bed and immediately initiated his movement around the room, still being able to walk he was not allowed outside the room. It was dangerous, Odelia kept telling him. Odin looked up curiously at his sister's happy face. He neatly folded the now wrinkled paper into an almost perfect square and left it on the table next to him. He awaited her reported.

Odelia calmly spoke. "The doctor is having you released tomorrow. We can leave Odin. You can see the kingdom and meet . . ." she lost her sentence. Deep in thoughts, her face changed from bliss to worry. She had forgotten an inevitable detail. The very reason she had embarked on this journey, long left at the back of her mind in her excitement. Ichiro Kyosan. The only person who had convinced her to go looking for her brother. He had introduced her with the idea of letting Milliardo and his team of Preventers search for Odin. But it was her who found Odin. At first, Odelia remained in contact with Kyosan but recent events had prevented even her thoughts from going to him. But now, now that she had accomplished what she had set out to do, now she could return. Kyosan could meet him. 'Everything's perfect.' She thought as she glanced at her brother, now fast asleep on the chair he sat in.

Friday

August 15, AC 196

"Odie, where are we going?" Said Odin with the voice of a sweet innocent child unaware of the world around him. Odie, the woman he was speaking to, smiled. His questions were frequent and never were bothersome to her. Her devotion to him was so great that in every aspect of his personality seemed flawless. It could improve no more. But she lived a delusion, Odelia believed she could start a life anew, leaving the past behind, forgotten. However as much as she desired to leave forgotten all that has happened, it will always be known that everyone has to face their past to forge themselves a better future. Also it is a fact that her accomplice in acquiring a new life did so without his knowledge and consent. Their life would not be complete without his memory of their former actions and understandings. Most importantly the beats of his heart will always call for the bloodshed in the battlefield and the skips serve as a reminder for the one person locked forever in his mind.

"We are going to see our kingdom. Where our father and mother governed. It is beautiful." She said with a brightness of seeing her home once again shining in her eyes as they stared at a wisp of air. Smiling at the awkward expression on Odin's face. She could not explain the kingdom or her fondness of it. No words came to mind. She wanted to share that vision of her homeland with him but was incapable of doing so. Slowly her eyelids fell to a close, casting her into a world of darkness, she needed this world. No more than she could deny herself the air to breathe could she stop herself from entering the shadow world. Sounds from the shuttle crept away. Her mind began to stray away to dreams of Odin, innocent and free.

"Odie! Please! Wake up! Something's happening!" A desperate voice said simultaneously shaking her dreams out of her grasp. Odin shook her even more, despite the fact that she was already awake and alert. Her swollen tired eyes opened widely searching for signs of hostility but found none. Odin continued to be terrified by a slight shaking that meant that the shuttle had finally arrived at the appropriate destination. At discovering this fact she smiled then laughed lightly. His actions were innocently adorable. He witnessed her smiles and a pout was expressed on his face. Although his features were anger and sadness he still managed to appear drop dead handsome.

"Odin, it's okay. We're landing." Odelia said hugging him awkwardly. "Nothing's wrong."

Odin POV

Walking through the streets of the colony X-2. I began to realize that I was being stared at. From the moment we had stepped out of the building the eyes of others remained on me. I had not the slightest clue who these people were, much less why they stared at me so. Some had looks of fears and quickly disappeared from my sight of vision. The others, their eyes shone with admiration, they stopped in the street to keep their eyes set on me.

Odie wasn't telling me where exactly we were going. I know she had we were heading to the Lowe Kingdom, where she and I spent our childhood years, where our parents lived. A place that should be hidden in my memory, but I can't seem to force it to reemerge. As hard as I try to remember something, anything but I fail each time. I began to efficiently ignore the other people in the street, on the colony in space. My thoughts trapped me in my own mind of confusion and doubt. I was drifting in space. I could see it. So beautiful yet simultaneously quiet and dead. A dead sea of shining stars floating all around. I was stuck in the middle, drowning in its beauty and total bliss. Then, I was jolted out of this wonderful reality and jerked back to the true awful reality. I am a young man with no memory whatsoever about to go to the homeland of my supposed sister and myself.

It seemed as if we had arrived at our destination. An opened fence surrounded a rather large house. The fence was made of black metal bars, stretching across the land at the top of this long fence were sharp arrowheads pointing inside and out. Whether to keep others out or keep us in I'm not sure. I was doubtful of entering this place. I had a nagging feeling that it was dangerous to go in there. But I had to go in there, my sister wished it so and my curiosity overruled my common sense. Whatever lied in that land could jog my lost memories and return them to my consciousness.

Odelia POV

Friday - August 15, AC 198

At last we've arrived, back to my home. Where nothing could ever hurt us. I watched Odin as he viewed the land, his face full of curiosity, as always. I opened the gates and led him inside. I couldn't speak, as I just enjoyed the air, we breathed, the ground we walked upon and the house that lay ahead. Now Odin can begin his new life, a life without problems, death and suicide missions. No more suffering, for either of us.

I began to embrace Odin who merely stood there when a small black jeep interrupted my actions. I recognized it as one of our own but it had no business being here. I had clearly stated to Kyosan that no military actions were to be taken in my absence. What could he be thinking?

The jeep was waiting quietly for a specific action, our specific actions. A loud honking noise rang in the air, annoying me more.

Apparently, according to the orders given to the subordinate driving the jeep, he was to pick me up and any companions with me and take us both to the Orthean Base, several miles from here. I complied but only out of curiosity, why had Kyosan defied my specific order?

Throughout the ride, no one spoke, although several attempts were made by Odin to spark a conversation. I did not wish to speak. My thoughts linger to possible causes for direct betrayal. Few moments passed and we immediately arrived at our destination. Kyosan was there to greet us, or to lead us farther into his territory. He walked ahead of us. I glared at his back, almost expecting to burn a hole with my eyes. His figure had remained the same since our last encounter, his hair equally as black as the dark reaches of space. Yet no stars ever glowed in him, they never had. His eyes, the few seconds I stared into them, were endless black abysses in his head. His tall figure loomed over though he walked in front of us. Stopping almost suddenly, I bumped into Kyosan. Knocking back into Odin, who caught me effortlessly. He pushed me to a stand and said nothing more than 'be careful.' Odin kept the rest of his face serious. Although his eyes still seemed intrigued by Kyosan. Or was he simply curious? Or suspicious? I must admit these actions are very suspicious, defying my orders directly, allowing the soldiers to run around armed with live ammunition. He has become dangerous and it does not seem to affect him at all, as if he had done nothing in contrary to our beliefs. He opened a room which was just as dark as the rest of the base, hardly any light and barely visible beyond a few feet. I had to speak and demand answers. Just then the room brightened.

"What is the meaning of this, Kyosan?" I spoke, hardly in order to arrive to the right conclusion. I could not soften my attitude, despite the presence of Odin.

"Measures had to be taken." He said simply, not even answering my questions directly. He sat down in a nearby chair and his eyes of blackness turned to see mine. He wanted me to do sit down, but I did not. I face his casual blank look with my own stern one. He then stopped looking at me and turned to my brother.

"Sister, who is this man?" Another one of Odin's endless questions.

"He is the advisor of our kingdom, Odin." I said turning around to view him.

"Not just that. Don't forget our bargain Odelia Katrina." Kyosan said. He threatened me. I was sure of it, but his words were true.

"No, Kyosan. I have not forgotten." I spoke. Lament filled my breaths.

"Then you realize what must follow?"

"Of course." I said. I knew what must follow. There was only one reason that Kyosan was so eager to assist me in my venture to look for Odin. Hee wanted power in exchange for all the information he was willing to give me about the Preventers, particularly the Gundam Pilots, and the Peacecraft family. He formatted my plan by having me speak with Milliardo first and then investigate all the Gundam Pilots. Heero Yuy sparked my interest the most. And of course I repaid my debt to him; however, the power I gave him did not authorize these actions. I would not tolerate this anymore.

"Do it." He said and waved his hand toward Odin.

I nodded and retracted my hidden weapon and gently held it in my grasp. A common black gun, nothing special nor unusual. Only heavy black metal, yet it is one of the most deadly weapons in the Earth's Sphere and the Colonies. Only to be handled by those who know how to use it properly and efficiently enough for it to do any good. Especially at what proper time and to whom or what the barrel of any gun should be aimed at. Right now is a perfect opportunity to aim it at one person in particular, who in my opinion, deserves to have a bullet lodged in his dark heart.

My brother had turned his head away from us and looked the at the door in which we entered a few moments ago with interest. I lifted the weapon, simultaneously stepping towards him. The barrel perfectly covered his head, my vision became blurred. I felt a liquid run down my left cheek. I had to do this. Pulling back the gun, I struck.

He fell, unconscious, to the floor. More tears poured, I could barely stand the fact of hurting the only family I had left. Turning to the evil responsible for these despicable actions and greatly enjoying them, my barrel faced his heart and I pulled the trigger. The loud explosion reverberated in my eardrums as I saw the bullet pierce his chest and tore through the wall behind him. Hot liquid erupted from the wound. I heard a second explosion although I did not pull my trigger.

It was not until I felt a sharp stab did I realize Kyosan had retaliated to my retaliation. I dropped to my knees onto the floor, escaping any more whizzing bullets that could come at me. Remembering about the innocent life that by unknown to this violence I displayed. Without his knowledge, I stood up, looking down at the offender as his life poured out of him in the form of blood. I picked up Odin without any hesitation and ran to the door. As I ran, I felt a cool wind but it quickly disappeared and the heat of our bodies engulfed once again. I sprinted through the darkness, I had not time to waste, not a single breath. Yet as I waited for the light of the colony to reach my eyes. I left a few gifts along the way. I just hope I could leave with enough distance before I regret setting the time too soon. I closed my eyes so they would not adjust to the darkness. I welcomed the light of the colony as I exited the building. It stung my eyes with its sudden appearance. I ran faster until into my view a military jeep appeared. I screamed at the soldiers as I approached them to leave immediately. They ran off in the direction which I came. I dropped Odin in the backseat of the car. I hope I hadn't hurt him too badly. That's unimportant now. I sat myself in, not bothering fastening a safety belt on either of us. Staring through the windshield I turned the ignition key, grasping the steering wheel. Stepping on both the clutch and brake, grabbing the black sphere of the gear shifter and slammed it into first gear.

The military jeep's tires spun rapidly. The jeep moved only slightly until the traction on the wheels increased so the jeep could advance. The soldiers in the base were stirring, streaming out of the building shouts could be heard. Men ran from the building that Odelia had recently exited with Odin. A siren was heard far off from the base. But the vehicle holding the wanted figures had tore through a section of the silver chain-linked fence at such a high speed it left a trail fo dust dragging behind it. When the vehicle with the siren finally arrived to the scene a man with a blood stain covering the left side of his dark clothing stepped out of the building. He walked perfectly without any difficulty. In that instant the doorway erupted into flames. A loud explosion echoed throughout the colony, the air from the blast traveled away from the burning building and knocked down the rest of the fence. The dirt had settled and no indication of where they left was found.

The Next Day - Saturday

August 16, AC 198

Odelia POV

Somewhere in the Colonies

Odin was sleeping, soundly and quietly. He had not opened an eye since we left the base. He had to wake up before we reach the spaceport, we couldn't board with him unconscious; that would look very suspicious. Why was he still dreaming? It's been a long while since we left the base. What was he dreaming about? Could those dreams keep him asleep?

Odin's Dream Sequence

The shadows were all around me, surrounding me. The light that created these shadows was behind me, a silohoutte of myself was laying on the floor in front of me. But I couldn't see the light. I turned around only to have the light follow my movement. The shadows began to disappear all except for mine. It became darker. I turned again and was blinded by a bright illumination. The light came from a person. A woman. She smiled at me, I could not return it. She seemed to hover. Her feet dangling above the dark floor.

Her heavenly gown was white, just as bright as her. Her arms stretched out to me. "Hero." She spoke.

My eyes opened and the brightness from my dream remained. Bluish reddish spots appeared before my eyes. I attempted to grab some, but they were soon replaced with greenish spots as I blinked. My hands attempted to grasp any object to orient myself from the bright haze.

"Hero." I heard a voice say. It's that voice again. Why are they calling me a hero? I am no hero. "Hero, wake up." I thought I was awake. "Odin!" A set of hands shook me fiercely. "Odin, are you awake?" My blurry vision merged to form the face of Odelia. She sighed and smiled. "Thank goodness. You're awake."

"Where are we?" The last thing I remember was being in a very shadowy room with Odelia and Kyosan. He had a dark feeling around him. It completely surrounded the base. But I don't know how we left there or when. It was dark, but weren't we still on the colonies?

"We're at the spaceport. We're going around the colonies. Won't that be fun?" What for? Do I appear like a child?

She pulled me out of the backseat of the military jeep we rode on earlier. My heart felt like it had been stabbed as soon as my feet supported my weight. The colony seemed to swirl around me, taunting me. My hand grasped the jeep in order to ground myself with a steady object.

Late Night

Tuesday - August 26, AC 198

We boarded the shuttle to Earth. We were finally leaving the colonies. I was relieved to find out where we leaving to. I viewed Earth from the windows in the shuttle in the colonies. It radiated with a blue glow from the oceans. A bright sphere that entranced me with its color. As well as showing the outer space and the Earth the window served as a faded mirror for my reflection. My hair always seemed to appear as a mess. I had tried desperately after I took a shower; however, it remains in its messy state. I rather like the disorder on my head. It seems like the only aspect of myself Odelia cannot control. She infinitely gave up.

On Earth we will find the Peacecraft family, whom Odelia has known for quite some time. Yet, although I have never seen these people once in my life that I can recall, could one of them be that being I see in all my dreams? I wouldn't knowhow to describe her. But her presence, although in my mind she brings me peace. I hope I can meet that being on Earth, we've traveled through the whole colonies and not one glimpse of her. She called me her hero. I was not sure why. She spoke to me softly and her words although undecipherable were meant to be sweet. I wanted to sleep so I could see her again. I closed my eyes, seeing only darkness then light filled it, bright radiant light than she came with it. I know I smiled.

No conversation ever continued with her, I could only understand some, a few, of the words she spoke to me. She always called me her hero. But I had done nothing heroic, I can recall. At times I imagine she says the words "I love you" and "I miss you" but I do not know why she would say that. I stared at this being, like I do in every dream. Her light filled the dark space. Her light began to falter. Her words although audible, made no sense. She began to go back. She was leaving me, the darkness began to surround me. But as I tried to follow the being, my body remained stationed on the floor. The light from the being began to fade off, now a long distant dot.

A soft projection of images appeared before me, as if a dark wall was built there instantly. The projection began. Images filled the wall, they began to circle around me. A circular wall of moving images. I did not recognize any of the scenes. Most of the images showed me, I held a gun and the sound of my voice filled my ears. It sounded so different to me, but I knew it was my voice. "I'm going to kill you." I said. A gunshot was heard and my eyes closed. I didn't see if I killed the person. Did I do that? Or had it already happened? Was I a murderer?

I opened my eyes to see another image of myself. I was standing next to a braided person. At first I figured it was a woman but as I spoke, my doubt grew. I asked him to punch me. What an odd request. The person turned with a fist to face me, I saw it was a man. A guy with a braid. Extremely odd. His fist reached my face and I did not flinch on the screen although I did squint my eyes from my imagined pain. I opened my eyes more quickly to see if I had fallen unconscious but I saw that I simply stood there. The punch barely affected my stance. My face seemed distorted by the punch and my eyes glared. Then my own fist reached down into the guy's stomach. He folded over, his face filled with pain. Was this really how I was? I'd rather not dwell on that. I shut my eyes wanting to return to reality. I though of my conscious position. I was in a shuttle heading for Earth with my sister Odelia. None of this was real.

My eyes opened in an instant and I awoke in the seat of the shuttle. My clothing was soaked with sweat. Outside my window, I saw blue, just a blue color. The Earth. We were landing, finally, Odelia was beside me, impending my escape, but she was not asleep. Her eyes remained completely open. They stared straight ahead.

She in took a sharp breath and smiled. Turning her head to me, her smile grew.

"We finally arrived, Odin. This is the Earth. Isn't it beautiful?" I had to agree with her. It was beautiful. Yet she continues to speak to me like I was a child.

Later, Early Morning

Wednesday - August 27, AC 198

We arrived at a mansion. I was wearing a suit, the first time I had ever been required to wear one. It was black, as were my shoes. My hair, without any attempt by my sister to comb it, remained in its disorder. Odelia had also dressed differently. She wore a long silky dress. It suited her. Her hair, unlike mine was straight and succumbed to the will of a comb.

Inside the mansion there were lots of people. They were all dressed up, like us. They stared at us oddly. I was used to this. I ignored it, like I had before, but murmurs also followed us along our way to meet the people I was supposed to meet, my future bride, Relena Peacecraft. I find it strange to be engaged to someone I had never met before her. Odelia had told me earlier about it, somehow I do not want to go through with it. I felt shame to force Relena into a lock of matrimony without her consent. But it was a decision of my parents and Relena's, still it doesn't seem fair to either of us. I did not know her and she did not wish to marry me, I would suppose. But I would finally meet Relena, maybe my mind could be changed.

Odelia left me alone in the hall. She left into the door telling me to stay here. I stood and stared at the hallway. It was greatly decorated. Red walls all down the hall.

After a minute, Odelia returned with a smile. She took me by my shoulders and led me through the door. Inside I found lots of people, but less than when we came in. They stared at me with shock. Odelia still led me farther into the room. My feet shuffled on the carpeted floor. The first person she took me to must be my future bride, Relena. She was looking to the floor, at my feet. I extended my hand to her and spoke.

"Hello, Miss Relena. Nice to meet you." I said. She slowly raised her head from the floor to up my body.

"Hero . . ." She said finally looking up into my eyes. I smiled in amusement.

"You must be mistaken. I am no hero. My name is Odin Lowe Jr." I said to her. She called me a hero, she resembled her slightly. Could she be the being from my dreams?


	18. Magical Relief

Lost Love, Lost Prince and Marriage?  
Chapter 16  
Magical Relief  
By Animeguera

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing at all.

* * *

_Short Summary:_

_Duo & Hilde were married._

_Teri pushes Trowa away because she's afraid that he wants to have kids. Teri sees visions when she comes in contact with somebody's skin._

_Jennie – supernatural being that is watching over Odelia and Relena._

_Catherine & Quatre are engaged._

_Relena dreams of Heero._

_Odin dreams of an angel._

_Odelia takes Odin to the advisor of the Lowe kingdom, she pretends to kill Odin. She instead takes him and blows up the bad guys base._

_Prophecy from Odelia's Mouth:_

_Long ago, before you or I were born, our parents, as fate would have it, met at one of the colonies. There they went to see an oracle, for fun. They went in together an old gypsy sat in the dimly lighted room. She told their fortunes she said they each would have one son and one daughter. From there she predicts that a great leader will be born if the blood of a Peacecraft and the blood of a Lowe mix together to produce offspring. Their offspring will be the greatest leader of all time as great as the original Heero Yuy was. 'Look into the Crystal ball,' she said and sure enough there was a man with features from both families. He had light brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. He was giving a speech to the Earths Sphere Alliance. She also predicted the fall of the Sanc kingdom, 'Your children will do great things, a few terrible things, but others great. They will be lost but will found again.' Both families left and became good friends but couldn't forget the oracle's prediction, but sure enough, the Lowes did have one daughter and a few years later the Peacecrafts had a son. Soon after the Lowes had a son and the Peacecrafts had a daughter they were born on almost the same day. Once they saw that one part of the prediction came true they decided to make sure the other part did too. They decided to have a marriage arrangement between one Lowe and one Peacecraft. Both families signed it and each kept a copy. A few years after that the Sanc kingdom was attacked and the Peacecrafts died. Their children were lost. Soon my mother died of grief, my father trained me and my brother so that we could protect any attack against the kingdom. He too died of grief when my little brother was five. He got lost one day and we never found him. I was sent to an orphanage. I have been looking for him ever since. I went back to our kingdom. I didn't find him but I did find the old agreement. It clearly states a Lowe and a Peacecraft have to be wed and since my brother is lost._

* * *

**Wednesday**  
**August 27th, AC 198**

**Odin POV**

"Heero..." were the only words she uttered. I could hear the words despite her voice being a whisper. It was strangely quiet for a celebration event.

"You must be mistaken. I am no hero. My name is Odin Low Jr." I said and simultaneously grasped her hand in greeting. Her skin was soft and warm. Her nails were smooth. Preoccupied with her sweat glazed hand, I barely noticed how limp it became. Relena's had slipped out from mine. Relena's body fell as Duo's arms cradled to catch the gravity stricken body. He hoisted her up into her arms. His eyes stared intently at the cause of her shock.

"Relena!"

My gaze fell from Relena's hand to her fallen body held by a young man with a braid. Relena's eyes were closed and I could no longer see her pupils.

"What happened?" Several voices muttered including Odelia. Her smile had faded.

"Heero? Is that you buddy?" The man who held Relena's limp body asked me. Again the young man was referring to a hero. My head shook no while a crowd surrounded us. Some seemed focused on Relena's unconscious state; others were closing in on me.

**No POV**

"Odelia, what is the meaning of this?" Zech's voice yelled at Odelia. She shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Odelia said calmly. Milliardo shook from fury. Lucrezia stood to the side, letting Milliardo respond in whichever way he felt was necessary. He grabbed Odelia's arm. "Let go of me."

"Why is Heero Yuy here posing as Odin?" Milliardo clenched through his teeth.

Odelia only repeated her previous statement. "Let go of me." With a quick circle of her arm, Milliardo's hand released Odelia. She stood silent rubbing the soft skin that might be bruising.

Lucrezia faced Odelia and spoke. "You knew about this, didn't you? How could you not tell us. How could you not tell Relena?" Her voice remained level but her tone was soaked with fury.

Milliardo attempted to interrupt. "Noin, what are-"

"Zechs, be quiet." Turning back to Odelia. "Answer me."

"I was only suspicious, it was only until after a week before we left that I was entirely certain."

"Why not tell us. The Preventers were supposedly helping you find Odin. And you knew all along who he was. And he was right in front of us?"

"I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell anyone. He himself didn't believe it."

"So, what is wrong with him now?"

"He bumped his head in a brawl and has lost a few memories."

"A few memories? He believes he's a different person. Does he even remember anything before this bump?" Milliardo could only wait for an answer.

"He's my brother now and that's all that matters."

"Unbelievable. That crazy gene must be genetic."

In another room, more guests arrived. The celebration continued to escalate. Jennie enters the room alone, scanning for allies and enemies.

**Teri POV**

Trowa was slinking in the corner. He looked incredibly handsome in his tuxedo. A black bowtie adorned his neck. _Oh, Trowa._ He looked up at me and caught my stare on him. I smiled back. I felt good in the dress I purchased for the party. I saw Catherine and Quatre walking up to me.

"You look beautiful in that dress." Catherine said. Quatre nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you look incredibly beautiful." Trowa spoke. I hadn't noticed he had walked over to us. Catherine pulled Quatre away to greet other guests. A slow waltz started and Trowa lead me to the dance floor. I felt his warm hands through my gloved hands. I didn't stop him. I let him take to dance.

He put his arm around my waist and we began to waltz. I didn't say anything. He kept quiet as well. I followed his every step. I couldn't help but smile. This was enjoyable.

In a surprise move, Trowa leaned down and kissed my forehead. In that moment, I saw something else.

_A small child with green eyes was staring up at me. The little boy had the same green eyes as Trowa. In my arms, I held a small baby. Blonde hair and green eyes as well. The baby smiled at me, just like the little boy. _

_"Mama, pick me up!" The little boy cried. _

The song had ended and Trowa was still holding my waist. _It was possible_.

"I'm sorry, I was entranced by your beauty and had to show some affection." Trowa said. I smiled, I had found hope.

**Odin POV**

_What could I have possibly done to cause Miss Relena to faint in such a manner? I simply introduced myself. _I followed the fellow with the long braid, he held Relena delicately in his arms. I would not want him to drop that precious future bride. They walked out of the room. I heard a yell from where we just left; however, I ignored it. Odelia was in trouble, not me.

What a delightful change. The fellow did not speak as he carried Relena to another room and set her on the bed. She lay there motionless, except for a simple breathing motion. I could only notice the resembled between her and the angel in my dreams. That fellow actually seems familiar. I may have seen him somewhere before.

"Heero, you need to explain yourself. Right now." His arms were crossed and his eyes held no joy.

"Whoever this hero of yours is...it is not me." I said simply and walked towards the door.

"Don't you give me that bullshit. Heero, if you're undercover. You can tell me. But what in the Earth's Sphere are doing pretending to be Odin Lowe?" He stepped closer to me with each step. His voice rising as well. I could only walk backwards into the wall. "Is this your genius plan to be with Relena?" His voice lowered with these words.

"I am not this hero. I am Odin Lowe Jr." I said as calmly as I could. This fellow was starting to scare me a bit.

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me, very violently. "Heero! Talk to me buddy." I didn't respond to his shaking. I simply stared at him. I hope he saw the fear in my eyes. "Heero! What is wrong with you?" I couldn't respond. I've said I wasn't this hero. He just couldn't comprehend this.

"I'm not a hero!" I shouted louder than I thought I could. I thrust his hands aside and pushed him away from me. He fell towards a dresser. I didn't mean to throw him that hard. I hadn't even meant to yell or throw him at all. What was that? What is wrong with me? I looked down at my hands...they were covered in blood. Whose blood?

"I am not a hero. Please understand. I don't know what happened." My voice wavered. The man who held Relena looked at me with shock. He lunged at me. I closed my eyes as I felt his knuckles collide with my face.

**Duo POV**

Odin lay on the floor, still recovering from the punch I gave him. _A well deserved punch. _

How can he just come back pretending to be the lost Prince? What is he thinking?

"Why in space should I have deserved that?" Odin asked. I offered my hand but he got himself up from the floor without any help. He rushed at me with such lack of speed that stepping aside was too easy. He weakly pushed me. This was not Heero's normal response time. He would have had me on the ground in a real fight. What was wrong with him?

"Heero, what is wrong with you!" Relena yelled at him. She wasn't standing but she was no longer unconscious.

"Stop calling me that!" Odin yelled back.

"Then who are you?" Relena spoke with clearly.

"He's my brother." Odelia said, walking back into the room.

"Odelia, why did you keep that information from us? Do you know how many resources were busy on a stupid chase, when you knew all along where your brother was?"

"His identity had to be kept secret to protect the both of you." Another voice answered. A small girl appeared in the room. The door hadn't even opened.

"Don't I know you?" Odelia asked.

"Who are you?" Relena asked, rubbing her temples.

The little girl smiled, like nothing was wrong with the world. "I'm Jennie. I'm here to help you find each other." How could she smile when none of this makes any sense?

"Jennie, you're revealing too much." Hilde said. _How does Hilde know this little girl?_

"You haven't revealed enough, Guardian." The girl responded.

_Guardian? _"Hilde, what is going on?" I asked. She smiled at me with guilt filled eyes.

"It's a little difficult to explain." She said, "but right now, we have to get Relena and, um, Heero to a safer location." She raised her eyebrow at me in question but I didn't respond.

**Relena POV**

After we headed back to the Peacecraft Mansion, we all sat around waiting for answers. Heero, I mean Odin, sat with Odelia. Milliardo, Lucrezia and Duo sat across from them. I sat alone wondering who was finally going to tell the truth. Hilde and Jennie, who I was sure I had met before, did not begin speaking.

I stood up. "Hilde, Jennie, please explain yourselves. I assure you, that all of our attention is focused on you. So, please, explain exactly what is going on." I sat back down, allowing them to have the floor.

"Well, it began long ago..." Jennie began to say.

"Can we skip to a more recent time?" Duo asked. The cheer was gone in his voice.

"Fine. There is a prophecy that to resolve the difference between the space and Earth, a royal descendent from space and a royal descendent from Earth would have to marry."

Hilde continued the story, "So when your parents heard of this, they made an arrangement with the Lowe's. Relena is the Sanc Kingdom Queen and Odin is the Prince of a space colony."

"Did you know?" I asked. She looked scared by my words. "Did you know that Heero was the Prince?" Hilde shook her head.

"My job was to protect you. I only knew your identity." She answered.

"My task was to reunite the prince and princess despite the impediments."

I look over to Heero. He looked confused as well. His eyes scanned the room. "What's going on?" He said. He's changed. His voice has the same monotone as before. His voice contained the confidence that Odin's didn't.

"Heero?" My voice escaped before I could stop it. His steady gaze focused on me. He might've still been confused. The room was forgotten as he approached me.

"Relena," he said as he stood in front of me. I stood up. My face was only inches from his chin. He leaned his face down so that our noses were grazing.

"Heero," I breathed.

"You're safe."He said. I could not move.

"Yes, of course."

"I..." He began to say as his hand cautiously touched my cheek. I closed my eyes. I felt his nose sliding down and his lips touching mine, only for a second. I felt him pull away.

Opening my eyes, I saw that he was pushed away. "Yuy, Odin, whoever you believe you are right now. What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Milliardo, why would you interrupt their little moment of bliss?" Odelia demanded softly.

"Release me." Heero demanded. Milliardo refused to comply immediately. Heero took the offensive and aggressively threw a punch. Milliardo swiftly blocked his punch and pushed Heero away.

"Heero, what are you doing?" Duo asked. He stepped closer to Heero.

Heero countered Duo's advanced with a kick to his chest. He looked back at the rest of us. His eyes had changed again. No longer confused. No longer gentle. _Who is he now?_

"What is wrong with you?" I said. His eyes are on me. And he prepares to attack. I know that is what is going to happen but I cannot move. Hilde jumps in front of me and a bright light erupts from her hands. It collides with Heero and he is thrown back into the fireplace.

He is longer conscious.

**Thursday  
August 28th, AC 198**

**Odin POV**

The dream remained the same. My angel dressed in white. I now reorganize her face.

_Relena..._

I opened my eyes to a new face.

"His vitals are stable. Besides the minor burns and bruises. He will be perfectly fine."

"Thank you, Dr. Oshiro. I greatly appreciate you coming down."

"You are most welcome, Miss Relena. Oh, he's waking up."

I looked at the terrestrial version of the angel in my dreams.

"Relena," I said, remembering her name. "What has happened?"

She looked at me, apprehension on her face. "Who are you this time?" She asked.

I had no idea what she meant by that question. "I am Odin." She looked disappointed. The doctor left the room.

"Princess, I think I know what is wrong with the Prince." A small little girl appeared next to Relena.

"What is wrong with him?" She asked.

"He had two different entities fighting for control. A third person appeared after his unfortunate accident, Odin. Heero and some other personality were fighting for control before that. It is a strange case of multiple personality disorder."

"What?" I asked. _How could I have two more people living inside me?_

"I can try to heal you, but I'm afraid it's more complicated than mending bones." She spoke at me.

"You can heal him?" Relena asked. I felt a small pain in my head.

"With your help, I think we can heal his mind." The little girl responded.

**Relena POV**

_~~Flash back ~~_

_I didn't know if I could possibly trust her. I had just met this little girl._

_"Hilde, is it true? What this little girl is saying?" I ask. She looks apprehension not guilty._

_"Yes, Relena. It is true. I am here to protect you."_

_"Were you ever my friend? What about Duo?"_

_"Relena, I am your friend. And I love Duo with all my heart. This information does not change anything. You always knew you were important to the peace and I also protect you when I aim to protect the peace." She responded._

_Protect the peace means protecting me. Protecting Heero is also protecting the peace.__ "So, who is that little girl?" Hilde smiled._

_"She only appears as a little girl. It's her preferred form to take. She is an adviser."_

_~~ End Flashback ~~_

If Hilde had no doubts about her, whoever she was, then I had to trust her as well, for Heero's sake.

I nodded my head in affirmation. I needed to help to get back my Heero.

Jennie's small hand enclosed mine as she reached to touch Heero's head. I heard her whispering to herself. _This is strange. _My eyes blinked and I was no longer in a guest bedroom in the Peacecraft Mansion. I wasn't quite sure what I was.

I saw Heero sitting on a simple metal frame bench. He looked unaware of our presence, almost asleep with his eyes open. I turned to my left and saw Heero again. This Heero was hiding in the shadows in a prison cell. I couldn't see his face. He was hidden by shadows but I knew it was him. To my right was Odin. I knew it was him from the confused look in his eyes.

"What is this place?" I asked. Jennie did not respond.

"Relena?" A soft voice spoke. I looked to my right. Odin was moving toward me. "Am I dreaming again?" _Did he dream of me?_

"H-Odin." I said and attempted to move closer but Jennie's tight grasp stopped me.

"Don't move." She said quietly. "He may become alert." I wasn't sure what she was referring me. The man behind the bars began to move. He grabbed two of the bars in the wall-less prison cell.

"I will kill you." His low voice said. That was what Heero had long ago. _Is this who he used be?_

"Relena..." I knew that voice. It was not Odin. It was not the Heero that wanted to kill me.

"Heero..." I said. Heero stood up from the bench and just stared at me.

"Relena, you're safe." He repeated the same words he had last night. He stood frozen in that spot. "Stay away from her." He said sternly turning to my left.

The soldier Heero had walked through the prison cell bars.

"Why haven't you fulfilled the mission. She is an impediment, she has to die." The soldier Heero said.

Heero shook his head. "There is a new mission."

"Stand in my way and you die too." Soldier Heero responded.

Heero said nothing but walked towards Jennie and I. Jennie was now pulled me down towards the floor. He stood between us and the soldier Heero.

He attacked quickly. Heero caught his attack and threw a punch to his face. Soldier Heero countered with a kick and Heero was thrown to the ground.

"Relena, you have to leave. I cannot win against him." Heero said as he got up from the floor.

"Jennie, how do we help Heero?" I asked. She looked exhausted. The smile was gone.

"Get them together." She exhaled.

"Heero, hold him down if you can!" I yelled. He nodded at me and focused on accomplishing that task. "Odin!" I yelled. He had the same confused look but was moving. I walked over him and held his hand. "Come with me." I said trying to keep my voice calm." You have to stand with them." He nodded and smiled. We walked to where Heero held soldier Heero in a chokehold. I think he might've cut off his air.

Jennie knelt close the Heero, soldier Heero and Odin. She grabbed my hand and started to whisper under her breath again. There was a bright glow from her hands.

All three of them were glowing. Heero's eyes locked on mine. The light was getting brighter. Soldier Heero fidgeted and loosened the grip Heero had on his neck. He slid down below Heero's arm and ran towards me. The light glowed more intensely.

"Re-le-na!" A voice yelled but the light was unbearably bright and my eyes forced shut.

The room changed again. We were back in the guest bedroom. Heero yelled loudly and sat up quickly from his bed.

"Relena, no..." He whispered and shut his eyes.

"Heero, I'm here." I said. I held his clenched fist with both my hands. He looked up at me. He pulled me down closer to him. His lips pressed into mine intensely. I kissed him back and felt his hand reached my waist and hold me closer.

**Heero POV**

_No..._I couldn't hold on to him. I couldn't stop him. He escaped and attacked her. I couldn't open my eyes to see what damage he had done.

"Heero, I'm here." Relena's voice spoke. Two soft hands held mine. I opened my eyes to see her. _She's alive._ I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to hold back. I didn't know what to do. But, I wanted to kiss her again. Her lips felt so soft. She kissed me back. And I couldn't have her close enough to my body.

"Relena, what are you doing!" Zechs's voice resounded in the room.

She laughed and smiled down to me. Her lips caught mine again. I forgot the entire world and only knew that she was kissing me.

* * *

Author's Note: So sorry...it has taken so long to upload and update this story. I really am sorry. Here is the last chapter and an epilogue will follow soon. Enjoy.


	19. Epilogue

Lost Love, Lost Prince and Marriage?  
Epilogue  
By Animeguera

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing at all.

* * *

"So, what happens now?" Odelia asked.

Heero and Relena had been locked up in his guest bedroom for the past two days. Odelia guessed at what they were doing,but no one knew for sure. Somehow, Heero had gotten ahold of a gun and was daring anybody to come inside. Duo's one attempt at sneaking through the window warranted a gun aimed at his temple before he could even glance into the window.

"I don't like this." Milliardo replied. "But, Relena can make her own choice."

~~Inside the bedroom~~

"Do I call you Heero, or Odin?" Relena asked. Her fingers were interlocked with his. She didn't want to let him go. Heero shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure. I'd rather not be called Odin." He responded. He tried to hold her hand with gentleness. His usually strength would damaged her hand.

"Heero, it is. I've grown to liking that name." She smiled. She kissed his cheek. There was more they could do, more that they wanted to do. Having been in the bedroom for two days, there was the time and a bed. But the timing wasn't right. They had just found each other again.

Heero responded by wrapping his arms around Relena. He like having her there. She was safe in his arms. He could hold her and protect her. If she stayed near, his heart was calm, his soul, at peace.

"We don't have to get married." He said. Relena just laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes.

"I want to stay with you, and it seems we have no choice." Heero smiled, a small upturn of his lips. "Do you have any objections?" She asked.

"None." His lips touched her hair. Kissing her head, kissing her ear. A little unsure, he took a small gentle bite of her ear. Relena let out a small moan. "I like having you all to myself."


End file.
